<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragons Dream of Home. by Ray561</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736982">Dragons Dream of Home.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray561/pseuds/Ray561'>Ray561</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow's Name is Aegon, King Jon Snow, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J, Robb Stark Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray561/pseuds/Ray561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow spent years beyond the wall and returns just in time to save Robb Stark from Walder Frey and Roose Bolton. He had an army of wildlings, giants and mammoths and a jade dragon<br/>Daenerys Targaryen arrives on Dragonstone after Euron used the Dragonbinder on her dragons it did not work Viserion and Rhaegal fled but only Viserion returned to her.</p><p>Together with Jon and Robb march south to take down Joffrey Water and the Lannisters.<br/>Daenerys is looking for allies and learns of Jon Snow who has a large army, Giants, mammoths and her jade dragon Rhaegal.<br/>there is only one way to get her dragon back and it will not involve war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robb Stark King in the North the twins.</p><p> </p><p>He was uncertain of who the blonde woman was that shot the arrow that saved his pregnant wife, but he was grateful whatever Roose Bolton and Walder Frey had tried to do was stopped by these mysterious allies <em>are they our allies though?</em></p><p>One by one Walder’s sons and allies were killed by them as they stormed the hall leaving only the Northern lords and his allies standing but they left the old man who was the lord of the twin’s alive shock and fear on his face. A thundering roar was heard from outside the keep something he had never heard before.</p><p>Greywind came trotting in blood covering his snout he was unharmed but it was the wolf that followed behind him that shocked the King in the North its snow-white fur and red eyes focused him “Ghost?” was all he managed to say. A few more men made their way into the hall one was a tall red-headed man laughing and joking about how easy it was to kill theses southerners. The young man next to him was what caught his attention he looked to his mother whose face had gone as white as Ghost’s fur.</p><p>He was older,  taller, leaner and more seasoned in battle with a scar on the left of his face down to his cheek and another on the right side of his eyebrow he had grown and changed but he knew it was his lost brother <em>Jon Snow.</em></p><p>Jon stopped before him and his mother they stared at each other for a while before Robb hugged him “Snow” He spoke in a soft voice his brother only replied with a raspy “Stark”</p><p>Robb looked around the other lords also seemed shocked at Jon’s sudden appearance Jon had left Winterfell over six years after a massive fight with their father never to be seen again his last known were about's being Castel Black as Jon disappeared beyond the wall.</p><p>Jon looked at his mother “Lady Stark” then he looked back to him “It appears we made it here in time to stop Tywin Lannister’s plan. He had promised both Walder Frey and Roose Bolton that they would be made the Wardens of the Riverland’s and the North respectfully for your death’s”</p><p>Robb was uncertain of how to respond to Jon revelation it was true Roose was moments away from killing Talisa and his unborn child he looked at the old Frey felling his fury make his blood boil.</p><p>Walder just scowled back at him “You should never have broken your promise to me boy. You insulted me and House Frey and you thought there would be no payback” He wanted to cut him down right there, but Jon put his hand on his shoulder and stopped him.</p><p>“Tormund take the old cunt outside. I am certain he is hungry and would like a good meal” The tall redhead smirked as Jon’s men grabbed the screaming old man.</p><p>Jon turned and began to walk out “Follow” Was all he said in a commanding voice. Robb complied this New Jon had a new feeling of confidence he acted like a King the Northern lords and his mother also followed.</p><p>Once everyone had gathered and stopped leaving the old Frey in the middle of a large circle he went to stand next to his brother “Robb it would be better if you stood near Val, for your safety” Jon pointed to the beautiful blonde who had saved his wife’s life. He took his place next to her only giving her a nod for now as thanks for saving his wife.</p><p>Jon spoke “Walder Frey you are charged with breaking guest rights in an attempt to kill the Lord of Winterfell on the orders of the bastard king Joffrey Waters the sentence for this crime is death” Jon looked at the only man “Do you have any last words?” Jon looked at the old man waiting for his answer.</p><p>He could hear a loud thud as if something large was making its way behind Jon the old Frey gave no reply making Jon nod “Very well”</p><p>“Then I King Jon, Aegon Targaryen sixth of my name, the White Wolf of Winterfell, King of the Andal’s and the First Men, Lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the Realm sentence you to die” <em>Aegon Targaryen? </em>Was all Robb could think.</p><p>A large beast came behind Jon from the shadows with a rumbling bellow <em>a dragon!</em> The beast was Jade in colour with a hint of bronze in its scales all the northern Lords looked as if they were about to shit themselves Walder Frey, on the other hand, had left a small puddle beneath him.</p><p>“Dracarys” Jon spoke as bronze flames engulfed the old man Robb swallowed his fear.</p><p>After Walder’s death, Jon turned his attention to the beast “Rhaegal, Soves” The beast quickly took off into the skies.</p><p>Jon then focused back on himself and the Northern Lords “We all need to talk”</p><p> </p><p>Jon the Twins</p><p> </p><p>“Rhaegar and Lyanna ran off together?” Robb questions him.</p><p>Jon simply nodded “Aye from what I have been told, Lyanna Stark ran off with Prince Rhaegar, leaving a note with Lysa Tully telling her brother her intentions. Lysa was meant to give it to Uncle Brandon” Jon looked to Catelyn a woman he despised “Peter Baelish made her burn the note knowing exactly what Brandon would do. Littlefinger he set everything in motion”</p><p>Lady Stark was confused “Why would he do such a thing?”</p><p>Jon rolled his eyes in response “Revenge for the embarrassing defeat he was dealt by uncle Brandon, Lysa is in love with the man and would do anything for him” Jon chuckled “Peter was doing it for you to remove his obstacle so he could have you for himself. Did not go as he planned though apparently” Her eyes were glossy with tears hearing of Peter betrayal.</p><p>Jon sighed “Peter is behind everything Jon Arryn’s death he even helped with Fath… Lord Starks arrest” Tears were beginning to form in Lady Starks eyes at the thought of Peter betrayal though Jon did not feel sorry for the woman.</p><p>“What does this have to do with you, Jon and how do you have a dragon?” Jon was surprised that Robb had not figured it out he sighed “Rhaegar married Lyanna and after Rhaegar fell on the Trident she gave birth to a son Aegon Targaryen, me, Lord Stark he promised to always protect me as she bled to death of her birthing bed”</p><p>Jon again saw the sting of betrayal in lady Stark’s eyes she got up “Excuse me, boys, I need to be by myself” She left the room.</p><p>Robb put his head on the table “Fucking hell, father” Robb looked back up at him “That is why you vanished right?” Jon only nodded in response.</p><p>“Who told you this?” Jon scratched his head “I heard father and uncle Benjen arguing over it. However, The Old Three-Eyed Crow and Bran who is now the Three-Eyed Crow they have filled in the blanks” Robb looked at Jon</p><p>“Bran get visions so you will have to ask him, the Iron born have been chased out of the North completely even from Deepwood Moat and Winterfell. both Bran, Rickon Summer and Shaggydog have been returned home” Jon explained.</p><p>“Well mother will be happy, and your people and the Dragon?”</p><p>“Right I brought them from north of the wall. I will tell you why later in privet, but they amount to over fifty-thousand fighters with Giants and mammoths included there is another fifty thousand back north some are at Winterfell and others are scattered across the North helping guard it against the Ironborn they are under the command of Mance Rayder, Bran and Rickon” Robbs jaw dropped.</p><p>“As for Rhaegal, I found him north of the wall in a fury and only I could calm him, from what Bran told me he is one of Daenerys Targaryen’s dragons or he was, now I guess he is mine. Euron Greyjoy uses some horn on the Dragons trying to tame them. It only sent the two that had no rider into a wild rage, and they flew off. Daenerys killed Euron but only one of her dragons returned to her” Jon leant back in his chair as the other lords just listened.</p><p>He continued “Rhaegal flew North of the wall and landed at a free folk settlement where I became his rider eventually, we came south of the wall, freed the North of the Ironborn and headed after you to save you from tonight”</p><p>Jon tapped his hand on the table “I’m going to take the Throne and unite the Seven Kingdoms. I need to do it before Winter comes”</p><p>Robb nodded “You have the North’s support Jon and I’ll talk to uncle as well” Robb Stood and spoke to his lords “Lord Umber you said the Dragons were gone but you were wrong my brother is a true Dragon and he shares the blood of the wolves. We broke from the south because they were false kings the wolves only bowed to dragons and it appears that they are back”</p><p>“I pledge myself to my brother Jon Snow to King Aegon Targaryen son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark the King raised in the North” His brother drew his sword and knelt before him</p><p>The Northern lords followed and knelt to Jon which if he was honest made him uncomfortable “Fucking kneelers” He heard come from his redheaded friend.</p><p> </p><p>Queen Daenerys Targaryen Dragonstone.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t feel like home” She sighed as she leant over the magnificent table, they displayed all of Westeros for her.</p><p>“We won’t need to stay here long your Grace taking the capital will be easy though I would suggest approaching the lords of Westeros to gain some of their support” Her old knight Ser Barristion, he would be invaluable to her cause here.</p><p>“What has been happening with the war of the five king’s Ser Barristan” She leant over the table as watched as Ser Barristan arranged the pieces that represented the great houses.</p><p>“Well, we captured Stannis Baratheon,  his wife and daughter most of his men have returned to Stormsend on the promise that we would not kill Lord Stannis and his daughter except this Ser Davos Seaworth he wishes to stay to ensure Lady Shereen’s safety. The Red witch wishes for an audience with you” She nodded in understanding.</p><p>Ser Barrstan continued “The North’s forces are moving south lead by both Robb Stark and Jon Snow” She did not know who this Jon Snow was, so she gave the old knight a curious look “Jon Snow is Ned Starks Bastard son and Robb Starks brother, Jon went missing over six years ago. He came back from beyond the wall with an army of over one hundred thousand and marches south with fifty thousand of the wildlings, they say he has giants and mammoths fighting for him”</p><p>She looked around at her advisors and commanders Geryworm was expressionless as always, Missandei seemed worried but Darrio seemed board playing with his dagger “Give me half your men and I will bring both Robb Stark and Jon Snows heads my queen” It made her roll her eyes.</p><p>“Good luck with that Darrio. Jon Snow and his army chased the Iron born out of the North, brought down both House Bolton, House Frey and saved Robb Stark. Now they are headed south towards Kings landing they might make good allies. The Lannister’s executed Ned Stark and almost killed Robb Stark they have just as much reason to hate them as you”</p><p>Daenerys lent forward nodding “Their numbers are also good and if it is true that they have Giants with them they will be a force to be reckoned with. What of the other Houses?”</p><p>“The Lannister’s have mostly returned to the capital or the Westerlands. The Tyrell’s are about to wed Margery Tyrell to Joffrey Waters and Dorne will not join you unless…”</p><p>Daenerys rolled her eyes “Unless I marry one of their own not worth it really, why marry for fifty thousand spears when I can marry for the North, Riverlands and these wildlings”</p><p>Darrio took on his disapproving stance “I doubt any from the North is worthy of your beauty”</p><p>Barristan lent forward “Well both the heir’s to Winterfell and Riverrun are married so you would need to go for a minor lord” Darrio smirked</p><p>Missandie chimed in “What About Jon Snow? He seems to be the one these wildlings follow and makes up the bulk of the power behind the North?” She thought on it she was curious how a Bastard had amassed such an army on his own it was impressive really. This Jon Snow he was nothing and now he is…. Something.</p><p>Barristan shook his head “The Lords of Westeros would not accept a bastard as King when they could have one of their own next to the throne”</p><p>Daenerys shrugged “I care not what they think Ser Barristan. Look more into this Jon Snow and give me more information and I will decide if he is worthy of being a King. This Jon Snow seems far more impressive than any other lord I have been told of so far”</p><p>Theon stepped forward Yara glancing at him “Your Grace I grew up with Jon at Winterfell and while we were not close. I was a dick really; Jon was a good lad though he and Lord Stark did not part on good terms from what I remember”</p><p>She turned to him “Why?”</p><p>Theon shook his head “I don’t know but they were arguing a lot about Jon’s mother”</p><p>She looked around “Who was she?” Ser Barristion shook his head “I don’t know your grace Ned Stark was very secretive of her identity. I think it was to protect her honour” She looked to Theon.</p><p>Theon shrugged “I never knew, I know Jon did not know. Maybe that’s why Jon and Ned Stark were fighting. Jon disappeared shortly after that. He was last seen at Castel black. Then Jon went beyond the wall and until now he had never returned or been heard of.”</p><p>Darrio yawned “Who cares about a Northern bastard or his father issues. Daenerys sends me North. I will bring you this Jon Snow” Daenerys shook her head “Not until I know more about their forces and what and who is behind their power”</p><p>Barristan Nodded “I will look into it, you Grace”</p><p> </p><p>Later</p><p>She watched her two sons in the sky. She missed her third son <em>Rhaegal </em>Her jade boy it had been over one year since he disappeared, and she had heard nothing since. Daenerys was almost losing all hope in finding her missing son “He will turn up your Grace, Viserion was gone for months and he found his way back to you” Her friend Missandei stood beside where she was sitting.</p><p>Missandei sat next to her as she leant her head on her shoulder “I hope you are right Missandei”</p><p>She smiled “It is not the same with just two of my sons with me. The Dragon must have three heads”</p><p> Missandie laughed then changed to a serious expression “Darrio I think he might be a problem your Grace you should have left him back in Essos”</p><p>She sighed “It was a mistake allowing him in my bed during my time in Meereen” She smirked at her friend “They were fun times, but I should never have slept with a commander from my forces. He is even more relentless now. I fear he will be worse if or when I choose a husband”</p><p>They noticed the old Knight running as he stopped to take a breath “Your Grace I have a lot of information to discuss the North and this Jon Snow” She looked at Missandei then back the old knight and nodded.</p><p>“We should discuss this inside Ser Barristan just the three of us and Greyworm, no Darrio I grow tired of his pursuit of me” The knight nodded “Yes your Grace we should, there is a lot to discuss”</p><p>She was even more intrigued by this Jon Snow now. He lived with the wildlings then saved them from something, but they seemed to love him for it. Then he brought them South somehow the details were sketchy at best.</p><p>Jon Snow had led a bloody campaign through the North and Riverlands removing the Iron Born then wiping out the Bolton’s and the male line of Frey’s and taking the Twins from them. Jon Snow then united the wildlings with the Northern houses.</p><p>“He sounds like quite a man” The knight nodded as Missandei smirked.</p><p>“There is one more thing your Grace” She looked at the knight curiously.</p><p>“Rhaegal, he has been spotted up North” Her expression went to shock than a sigh of relief her jade son was so close.</p><p>She looked around confused “Why the North?”</p><p>Barristan shrugged “I don’t know but, it all seems to focus on Jon Snow, your grace”</p><p>She closed her eyes and took a breath “Keep me posted on the situation with the North and bring this red witch to me”</p><p>The old knight nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Later in the Dragonstone Throne room.</p><p>The Priestess introduced herself as did Missandei for Daenerys</p><p>“Tell me Milesandre what does your lord of light expect of me?” She kept her composer, but the red woman unsettled her.</p><p>“I am told you are interested in the King in the North; Robb Stark your Grace I was hoping I could provide some wisdom on the matter”</p><p>She shook her head “While I am interested in the Northern host, it is Robb Stark’s bastard brother Jon Snow would who has piqued my interest you suggest something else?” the red woman turned to look into the flames for a moment.</p><p>She stared for a while before she spoke “No you must meet with this Jon Snow. He is more than he seems though he appears a white wolf there is a dragon inside him as well. Ice and Fire must come together if they do not none will survive the coming winter”</p><p>The priestess's eye’s widened as she continued to look into the flames “You should speak with this Jon Snow let him tell you of the things he knows. The things he has faced and seen with his own eyes”</p><p>Daenerys thought on it and nodded “Very well” she looked to her knight “Keep me posted on the North and bring me more information on this Jon Snow”</p><p>Milesandre and bowed “I offer my services to you, your Grace”</p><p>She looked to her advisor who was uncertain “Very well, however, Dragons bow to no gods”</p><p>The priestess nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Jon Snow Harrenhal.</p><p>The night he saved his brother Sandor Clegane had returned Arya Stark his sister to them. Now the poor girl could not get out of Lady Starks sight. The Hound only wanted gold and chicken for his trouble and then left right after a meal, Jon was not certain where he was going to go.</p><p>The stay in Riverrun was short and uneventful both Lady Starks and Arya were upset that they would be staying behind with Lord Tully. Jon mostly wanted Lady Stark out of his sight the more he was around her the angrier he was getting with her presence. Jon used the argument that that freeing Ser Jaime meant that she could not be trusted as her actions as well as Robb’s execution of Lord Karstark had almost cost them the war he was not going to risk it. He was surprised when the Blackfish and Robbs uncle agreed to it.</p><p>Jon also used the argument that as Talisa was carrying Robbs heir, she needed to be somewhere safe as Jon believed the war would be quite one-sided from this point on.</p><p>Jon, Robb, The Blackfish, the North, Riverland forces and the free folk had marched south making it to Harrenhal.</p><p>The Castel was unoccupied by any lord now though Peter Baelish was still its Lord. They surrendered easy enough to them it would make a good pitstop on the march south.</p><p>Jon had executed several of Roose’s men for raping a young woman Pia among many other women that had served the Lannister’s. The Northern Lords seemed to relish in the deaths of Roose’s men Jon though felt nothing as he removed their heads or set them ablaze.</p><p>Ser Armory Lorch was dead killed by a bear under Roose Bolton’s orders which had annoyed Jon. He was planning to send the man who murdered his half-sister to Dorne as a piece offering. Now he would have to settle for sending his head to them instead as well as ensure that Tywin and the Mountain were kept alive for his plan and to be honest, they were the two that mattered anyway.</p><p>Robb had been discussing their plans moving forward though Jon was not exactly listening to him.</p><p>“A raven from your brother, Bran your Grace” Lord Manderly gave him the sealed scroll.</p><p>Jon read it then sighed Robb looked at him “What is it?”</p><p>Jon lent back Jon sighed “My aunt, Queen Daenerys Targaryen has arrived on Dragonstone. She has taken Lord Stannis and his family as hostages; the lords of the Stormlands are headed home for now”</p><p>Robbed looked over the map “What are her forces and how do we deal with her Jon?”</p><p>Jon stood up placing a piece of wood with the Targaryen symbol at Dragonstone “Daenerys has eight thousand unsullied, a few thousand sellswords and over one hundred thousand Dothraki screamers” The other lords got a look of worry on their faces “She also has two dragons one is bigger than mine the other smaller”</p><p>Glover spoke, “You will find a way to deal with the mad Kings little bitch” some of the lords laughed.</p><p>“Careful Glover, Daenerys may be the mad king’s daughter, but she is not her father and the last thing we need is a fight between two dragons burning the seven kingdoms to ash” He looked at Robb who nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Jon’s right the last time the dragons danced brought nothing but death and destruction” Robb Elbowed Jon “Brother, you might need to take one for the cause” Robb smirked Jon chuckled this got some grumbles from the Northern Lords.</p><p>Glover objected “The next Queen of the Seven Kingdoms should be of Northern blood such as Alys Karstark, one of the Manderly girls, Lady Sansa or even the Wildling Princess”</p><p>Jon started laughing “Alys Karstark is already married, the Manderly girls treated me like shit growing up” Lord Manderly shifted uncomfortably “Val has already refused such a proposal as we are so different from each other and the seven hells would freeze over before I married my sister Sansa’s treatment was no better than Lady Stark’s”</p><p>Robb spoke “Sansa was just a girl Jon”</p><p>“I know Robb and I will forgive her for her actions, but I will never marry her as I still look at her as my sister. I find it disgusting that anyone would even think such a thing” Jon informed.</p><p>Again, Glover protected “Daenerys Targaryen is your aunt….”</p><p>“Aye, she is, so what? the Stark’s and other houses have practised such marriages anyway. If Daenerys was my sister you might have a point Lord Glover” The lords seemed unconvinced making Jon sigh “Daenerys is expecting to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and she has the numbers and two dragons to do serious damage two us or destroy us”</p><p>He sighed “It will be a pointless battle one I would rather avoid if possible and marriage is likely the only way to do so” He pointed to the piece he placed “I need to set up a meeting with the Queen before we run into her forces on the battlefield. Lucky, I have a bargaining chip for such a meeting”</p><p>They all looked at him confused making him roll his eyes “I have her dragon. I am certain she would not pass up the chance to see him again, I just need to choose a place to meet with her”</p><p>Robb nodded “The Gods Eye would best Jon. Will you tell her about your parents?”</p><p>Jon only nodded “It would be a bad idea to not tell her Robb and your right I was thinking the Gods Eye as it is important” <em>A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing. </em>Jon remembered his great uncle’s words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Daenerys Targaryen Dragonstone.</p><p> </p><p>She put the scroll down on the table wondering what to do.</p><p>“Your Grace what did it say?” Ser Barristan questioned</p><p>“Jon Snow wishes to meet at The Gods Eye, the Isle of faces just me and him” Daario laughed.</p><p>“What a stupid thing to ask as if you would meet on your own” Daario’s presence had become more and more annoying, so she just glared at him.</p><p>“He has Rhaegal and said if I want to feel safe to bring Drogon and Viserion to protect me. He will come unarmed with Just Rhaegal”</p><p>Missandie question her “How does he know the dragon is Rhaegal?” She had a worried look on her face.</p><p>She shook her head “He describes and names Rhaegal as my jade and bronze son” She lent on the table.</p><p>“Well, you are not going” It was almost a demand from Daario.</p><p>She just looked at the sellsword unimpressed by his demand “I am, and you do not make commands of me Daario, so watch your tone” He was going to say something but did not.</p><p>Then she gave orders “We will mobilize my Dothraki and unsullied and head out in two days. Daario you will remain here to guard the castle in case we get any important allies while I am gone. We will head to the Gods Eye and meet the Northern forces are at Harrenhal if we are successful at allying, we will move on Kings Landing immediately”</p><p>Ser Barristan nodded as did her other advisors “Any agreement with the North will be fulfilled after I sit the Iron Throne not before.” She smirked give a glance at the sellsword who did not look happy.</p><p>He protested “So I am to stay here as you sell yourself?”</p><p>She laughed “An alliance by marriage is not selling myself Darrio. You are staying here so you do not kill anyone if I do choose to marry this Jon Snow. I want no harm to come to Lord Stannis and his family and if any dose I will burn you alive for it is we clear” He scowled as he nodded.</p><p>“I told you this would happen Daario it is why I told you not to come. If you do not like it once I take the throne you may leave”</p><p>She turned and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Tywin Lannister Kings Landing</p><p> </p><p>He slammed his hand on the tabled “Everything was set Robb Stark should have died. Ned Stark’s fucking bastard son saved the fucking day. Now the Bolton’s and the Frey’s are dead even the Ironborn have been removed from the North”</p><p>He handed the scroll to his daughter then continued “And to top it off Daenerys Targaryen has arrived at Dragonstone with her army and full-grown dragons”</p><p>Cersei chuckled “Dragons have not won a war in over a hundred years”</p><p>His stunted son spoke “There have not been true dragons since the dance if the Dragon Queen and Robb Stark team-up we are fucked the North has giants fighting for them Cersei”</p><p>“We have strong high walls we will rain fire on them from above” She arrogantly replied.</p><p>“Dragons rain fire from above and Daenerys has three” Tyrion argued back.</p><p>Joffrey spoke “Maybe we should team up with her grandfather”</p><p>Tyrion started laughing getting scowls from everyone.</p><p>So, he explained “After what father and Jaime did not a chance, she would wed you Joffrey. Father ordered her nephew Prince Aegon and niece Princess Rhaenys murdered and your uncle Jaime murdered her father leaving her to a life on the run from Robert’s assassins”</p><p>They continued to look at him all dumfounded but Tywin so he continued “Who would you team up with Joffrey. The Army that gives you the Riverland’s and the North consisting of over eighty thousand fighters and fucking giants riding mammoths or us who just have the Westerlands and the Reach backing them. I know who I would choose”</p><p>Jaime entered the room “The Tyrells have fled the City and taken Lady Sansa with them” Tyrion’s jaw dropped.</p><p>Tywin slammed his fist again “Fuck”</p><p>Tyrion spoke “So it is just us now, we are fucked”</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys Targaryen not far from Harrenhal</p><p>The trip from Dragonstone to Rooks Rest then to Harrenhal was not a difficult one with the help of the Greyjoys and the Velarion’s fleet it was a quick trip. They only stopped at Rooks Rest shortly then they marched on, it had taken them a little over a week, but she could see the God’s eye as well as Harrenhal in the distance. Harrenhal was massive. The biggest castle in the seven kingdoms it was impressive.</p><p>She could see him in the distance flying over Harrenhal, Rhaegal circled it for a while. She could hear her other two sons call to him after a while he disappeared. To her disappointment, her son did not return to her making her heart sink in her chest.</p><p>“Well this Jon Snow was not lying it seems” She spoke to her friend.</p><p>Missandei smiled at her “You must be happy your Grace soon her will return to you”</p><p>She signed “Perhaps. I find it strange that he has not returned to me even after all this time Viserion did after all. Even now he does not even though I am so close, it concerns me Missandei”</p><p>Her friend was confused “Why? He seems well”</p><p>“Dragons are loyal but only to one their rider Missandei. For Rhaegal not to return, I fear it is for that reason. The priestess Milesandre she said Jon Snow is not what he seems. He appears as a white wolf but inside he is a dragon as well. What if this Jon Snow has tamed Rhaegal will I have lost him forever?”</p><p>“Would it not be a good thing for there to be another Dragon rider Daenerys?” She looked at her friend confused “If he is a dragon rider it would mean he has the blood of old Valyria inside him like you. It would mean you are not alone. You could shear it with someone, with him”</p><p>She thought on it for a moment but Missandei continued “It would mean there is someone you could pass the blood on with”</p><p>“I can’t have children and I know you don’t believe it, but I was sleeping with Darrio for years and I got pregnant once and miscarried” She felt even sadder thinking about it.</p><p>“Exactly Daenerys you miscarried and that means you are not barren. Maybe the problem was not you but Darrio. Have you ever thought that maybe his seed is weak” Daenerys just looked at her sadly “All I am saying Daenerys is don’t give up hope, you have been with one man since Drogo and he only got you pregnant once and you lost the child because it was a stressful time.” She only nodded in response though she still felt like all hope was lost.</p><p>She noticed Rhaegal had again taken to the skies again and watched as he flew to the Gods Eye and disappeared behind the tree line. She could only see a small figure, but she knew Rhaegal had a rider and it means that for now her son was lost to her.</p><p>She took a deep breath and then let it out “I guess I should go and meet this Jon Snow”</p><p>She made her way to her Largest son climbed on him and took off into the skies.</p><p> </p><p>Jon Snow the Isle of Faces.</p><p> </p><p>He prayed to the Old Gods hoping that this meeting would go down well Rhaegal was close by. The Dragon was just staring to the sky. he could hear Daenerys other sons roar from above as they came into land. The smallest of the two landed first right next to his Jade brother. The sounds they were making made it look as though they were having a conversation of their own making him smile it appears as though her dragons were truly brothers.</p><p>The black dread reborn landed next to the cream dragon he was only a little bigger than Rhaegal. The Queen looked over to him for a moment before concentrating on her jade son he saw a happy smile on her face. <em>Gods, she is beautiful</em></p><p>Drogon lowered his body and Daenerys dismounted very gracefully whereas Jon would just slide off Rhaegal sometimes on to his arse. That is what Daenerys appears to be grace in human form she spewed confidence and it made Jon nervous. <em>Get a grip, Jon, you are a King just as she is a Queen.</em> He told himself as he took a deep breath. Once she was on the ground she ran over to Rhaegal and started rubbing his snout speaking in Valyrian. Jon only understood the few words he had learnt from old man Aemon.</p><p>“My you have grown big my son you're almost as big as your big brother” She was beaming but had tears in her eyes. Rhaegal purred to her voice it was calm and soft and music to his ears.</p><p>She turned her head to him and spoke to him in a firm voice “I would like to hear how you came to be my son's rider, Jon Snow” Her tone made him feel as though he was being scolded by a disapproving aunt.</p><p>Jon nodded “Aye, I will but first I will need to tell you about this place and why I chose it as our meeting point and of how significant it is for me and what it means for us”</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys Targaryen Isle of Faces.</p><p>He was a handsome man this Jon Snow. He reminded her of Viserys though he looked kind and gentle. Jon was taller more well-built. It made sense he was a fighter a warrior. Jon’s eyes were so dark they appeared black to her.</p><p>She though all Northmen were brutes that is what Viserys had told her, but Jon was beautiful for a Northman, but she could see was clearly of Valyrian descent as well he had similar features to Viserys.</p><p>He stepped out from the shadows beneath the heart trees “This is where it happened this is where Rhaegar married her” he was looking around.</p><p>She looked around as well as she approached him smiling “This is where Rhaegar Married Princess Elia?”</p><p>He stopped before her and shook his head “No Daenerys this is where he married Lady Lyanna Stark after he ran off with her” <em>Rhaegar married Lyanna?</em></p><p>Her smile disappeared “But Rhaegar was already married to Princess Elia Martell-“she was shaken by this revelation.</p><p>He sighed “The documents I have from a chest behind Lyanna’s crypt in Winterfell say that Rhaegar had his marriage to Elia Martell annulled. Then Rhaegar married Lyanna Stark here” She could see this story did not bring him happiness. Some would glorify it as a tale of true love, but this Jon Snow did not approve of what Rhaegar and Lyanna did.</p><p>“You are wondering why I am starting with this and how I know. I am not Ned Starks son I never was. My real name is Aegon Targaryen and I am the son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his second wife Princess Lyanna Stark” She felt a little angry. <em>Appears as a white wolf but is a dragon as well.</em></p><p>“Rhaegar had already had a son named Aegon Targaryen and he was brutally murdered by the Mountain his sister too. Your half brother and sister if what you say is true” She honestly wanted to slap him. She had already dealt with a pretender claiming to be her nephew across the sea. However, Jon Snow was not claiming to be Elia’s Aegon. She would hear an explanation from him, so she looked at him.</p><p>“I don’t know why I was named Aegon if that is what you are wondering. Rhaegar was already dead when I was born. Maybe Lyanna named me out of guilt for what had happened to Elia and her children. I hate the name she gave me” She settled down a little he was right his name was not his fault however distasteful it was for his mother to name him after her dead nephew and his dead half-brother.</p><p>She sighed “I assume you have proof?”</p><p>He looked at her. “Of my actual birth no. However, I have proof of Rhaegar’s annulment and his marriage to Lyanna Stark. For my birth, I only have the story of when Ned Stark went to Dorne to retrieve his sister Lyanna he came back with two things her body and me. Put the story together along with the paperwork I have and me riding Rhaegal-“</p><p>She nodded closing her eyes and taking a breath “It just makes sense, too much sense even if the marriage and annulment were illegal, I will not discount that you being Rhaegars son is a very likely almost undeniable really. You look like Viserys and he was said to look like Rhaegar though not as handsome I hear” She sighed “If you are trueborn it makes things complicated”</p><p>Jon nodded as he made his way to Drogon letting her largest son he removed his right glove and allowed her son to smell him before he began rubbing his face. <em>even Drogon </em>She knew he was not lying he was Rhaegar’s son.</p><p>He spoke softly and gently “It only makes things complicated if we allow it to. Daenerys the last thing anyone wants is another dance with dragons it will only hurt our House at this point it would likely end it”</p><p>“What would you suggest then?” She waited for his answer.</p><p>He smirked “Do I need to spell it out? We combine our claims and our forces it would only make Dorne difficult to bring to the table as they will not be fond of me Daenerys”</p><p>She nodded “Combining our claim makes the most sense. Does it not bother you that we are aunt and nephew? Targaryen’s marry blood to blood but what of the Stark’s”</p><p>“My maternal grandparents on my mothers’ side were first cousins and the Starks have practised such unions in the past when the bloodline was on the brink of extinction” he replied.</p><p>She nodded “And we are the last two Targaryen’s” she paused and thought for a moment it made sense “If we were to marry Dorne will be difficult to bring to the table but not impossible, however I can’t ha-“</p><p>He put his hand up before she could finish “Have you ever thought that the witch was not a reliable source of information Daenerys. You have only ever been with the sellsword since you lost your husband and son maybe he is the problem”</p><p>She felt her temper rise but she kept her composure “How do you know- I will not risk our House not continuing on Aegon”</p><p>He looked uncomfortable at the mention on that name “My name it is Jon, please do not call me that. We do not need to marry yet Daenerys” He paused for a while thinking what he would say “Once we take the capital, we….” He paused again and took a deep breath “We could try putting your theory to the test if after a year or so you are not with a child then we look at our other options”</p><p>She thought a moment on his suggestion chuckled at his boldness “I could swear you are just trying to get me into bed Jon Snow” Her comment made him laugh making her smile “So we try for a child if I fall pregnant, we marry and if I do not?”</p><p>“We look at other options, but we can discuss them at a later date” He looked at her for her response as he made his way to Viserion give him his attention. <em>My sons are like butter in his hands</em></p><p>“It is a solid plan. I guess we can use the excuse that we are getting the realm in order before we marry as to hold off anyone else asking for our hands”, she walked over to Drogon as Jon made his way to Rhaegal</p><p>Jon climbed her son “Then I invite you and your people to Harrenhal to discuss this further, Queen Danaerys as well as our plans for taking the capital. As for Dorne, I have a plan to try and bring them to the table” Jon nodded to her.</p><p>She nodded in return “Then I will see you at Harrenhal King Jon. I look forward to speaking with you again” He nodded then spoke the words as Rhaegal took off with him. For her seeing another dragon rider made her cheeks red and warm her heart flutter and he was a Targaryen. She was not alone. <em>I am not alone </em>A tear streamed down her cheek <em>I am not the last Dragon</em></p><p> </p><p>Jon Stark Harrenhal.</p><p>“How did it go, Jon?” His brother looked up at him</p><p>Jon shrugged “As I expected. She was a little unsure of everything but for now, we are allies. Queen Daenerys is likely making her way here now then we can discuss taking the Capital” He sat in a chair across from his brother.</p><p>“So, you two will marry?” Robb waited for his response.</p><p>Jon shook his head “Not for a while. We will have a lot of cleaning up to do Robert and the Lannister’s have left quite a mess for the crown to clean. Daenerys would also like to wait a while, for personal reasons that are not for me to share” Robb nodded in understanding.</p><p>“When we take the capital, I want to kill Joffrey Jon too take his head for the North and father” he looked at Jon Robb was not asking it was a demand.</p><p>“You shall have him Robb, but a quick death is too good for him to take the cunt to suffer take him North to give him the Blood-eagle for father and for what he has done to Sansa and many other men women and children. Seven hells take him out to the Kingswood for all I care just make him suffer Robb. If you do take him to the Kingswood, I will be there, but Joffrey is yours, Robb, you have my word” Robb gave an approving nod as did the other Northern Lords.</p><p>“Thank you, Jon”</p><p>“Make certain our men know that Tywin, Jaime and the Mountain are to be left alive. I have plans for them Robb” Robb seemed to understand him.</p><p>“What of the other lions Jon?” Robb began moving the pieces the represented Daenerys and her forces down with their own”</p><p>“If they surrender then leave them be, I will not have Tommen killed because his Grandfather mother, father and brother are cunts. If he is killed the lords responsible will pay with their own lives” Jon got up and walked over to the table.</p><p>“I want Cersei and Tyrion alive as well. When we take the keep cut down the guards that do not surrender and take the Lions alive to face judgment for their crimes”</p><p>Robb nodded “Understood, however about Tyrion”</p><p>“Joffrey was the one that hired the assassin that tried to kill Bran, not Tyrion. Joffrey was trying to impress Robert. Littlefinger was again trying to sow chaos when he told your mother it was Tyrion. Besides, Robb Tyrion won a trial by combat to kill him now would be wrong. He is also the one who has kept Sansa safe since their marriage which they never consummated meaning it can be annulled” Robb was shocked by the revelation but nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys Targaryen just outside Harrenhal.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Grace you seem unsettled” Her old knight inquired.</p><p>She gave a sad smile “Yes well it appears I am not the last dragon anymore Ser Barristan”</p><p>He sighed “Jon Snow, he is Rhaegar’s isn’t he. Rhaegar’s bastard with Lady Lyanna Stark”</p><p>She shook her head “No, Ser Barristan Jon is not Rhaegar’s bastard, Jon is Rhaegar’s trueborn son. Rhaegar married Lyanna Stark” She continued explaining everything Jon had told her the old knight went quite as he possessed the information. His reaction made her feel strange. Ser Barristan had always praised Rhaegar but this information darkened her opinion of her brother.</p><p>“Could he be lying your Grace” She looked back over to Missandei who looked worried.</p><p>She shook her head “I don’t think he is. Jon did not seem happy with what his mother and father had done. I do not think he is even happy about being Rhaegar’s son. I don’t believe he is lying about who he is Missandei” She let out a deep breath “We make our way to Harrenhal Jon has invited us to further discuss our alliance and the attack on the capital” They nodded and began to make there a way to the castle.</p><p> </p><p>Olenna Tyrell Kings Road head to Harrenhal.</p><p> </p><p>“Grandmother, father I don’t understand I was to be Queen once I marry Joffrey” she looked back to her granddaughter</p><p>She sighed “Oh, my dear that will not happen now Daenerys Targaryen is back she has a powerful army behind her and two large dragons. The North is on its way with an army almost as large that has Giant’s and if my reports are correct one of Daenerys dragons has chosen Rhaegars bastard as a rider”</p><p>“Wait what Rhaegar had a bastard?” her son was shocked by the revelation “This is the first I am hearing of it”</p><p>She rolled her eyes “Ned Starks bastard Jon Snow is Rhaegars, son. Think about it, Mace. Ned Stark went to Dorne to retrieve his sister Lady Lyanna and came back with her body and a baby boy he said was his bastard. I often wonder why so many did not figure it out” He son thought on it for a moment.</p><p>“Seven hells what do we do mother?”</p><p>She smirked “My sources tell me the Daenerys is making her way to Harrenhal to meet with Robb Stark we go there, and we offer our elegance in exchange for Willas being Daenerys King”</p><p>Margery sighed “Grandmother why would Daenerys meet with Robb Stark he is married the North after everything will not bow to a Southern ruler unless it is one of their own is on the throne after everything they have been put through since King Aerys”</p><p>“And who would she choose this Jon Snow? no lord would accept a bastard king my dear” She smirked to her granddaughter</p><p>“They accepted Joffrey and we all knew who and what he was. We knew that he was not Robert’s son but accepted it because House Lannister would make me Queen the rest did it out of fear. Jon Snow has a dragon Daenerys has two Dragon’s. If Jon Snow is Rhaegars son many Lords will side with him for just that reason alone” She was not sure she like her granddaughters’ tone.</p><p>“We have Sansa Stark as a bargaining chip the best we can hope for is one of our own on the council grandmother. Daenerys is meeting with this Jon Snow, not Robb Stark, He is the one who brings the wildlings, giants and the third dragon. I know who I would choose out of Willas and Jon Snow” When did her Granddaughter become so good at politics.</p><p>“You may be right dear” <em>We will have to see.</em></p><p> </p><p>Harrenhal Daenerys.</p><p> </p><p>“On behalf of King Jon Aegon Targaryen, I welcome you all to Harrenhal, Queen Daenerys I am Robb Stark Lord of Winterfell and the Warden of the North” <em>So Robb Stark has bent the knee to his brother no, his cousin.</em> Robb like Jon was handsome though he did not look like Jon at all. Though he gave off a warm welcome the Lords around him did not, they were all scowling at her.</p><p>She also noticed the people she assumed were the Wildlings she gulped when she saw her first giants, they did not seem to care about her presence at all.</p><p>She moved her focus back to Robb Stark and he gave a nod “Thank you Lord Stark” She motioned to Ser Barristan “This is my Hand of the Queen, Ser Barristan Selmey” Robb nodded to the knight then shook his hand.</p><p>She motioned to Missandei “Missandei here is an advisor and close friend of mine” Robb smiled and nodded “My Lady”</p><p>Finally, she motioned to Greyworm “This is Greyworm the commander of the Unsullied” again Robb Stark nodded “I look forward to seeing the unsullied in action I hear great things” Greyworm only gave a nod.</p><p>Missandie gasped when a massive wolf came from behind Robb Stark <em>This must be one of the Stark dire wolves Ser Barristan told me about</em> Robb smiled as the wolf sat at his side “Apologies my Lady this is Greywind he is my dire wolf he will not harm you, I Promise” She found it funny that Missandei was nervous about the wolf yet she was so calm around her sons.</p><p>He motioned them to follow him “Please the King is waiting for you”</p><p>They walked through the keep to the war room. Jon was leaning over it his hair was loose and he was wearing just black leathers with a redshirt, Targaryen colours. He had two rings hanging from his neck on a chain “Welcome to Harrenhal, Queen Daenerys, Ser Barristan the Bold, Lady Missandei and Greyworm” He said all their names without looking up.</p><p>Another wolf stood up from behind him White as the clouds and eyes of Rubies Jon looked up at them giving them a warm smile. He noticed their attention on his wolf “This is Ghost, my dire wolf and like with Greywind he will not harm you” She nodded in response.</p><p>Jon walked over closer to her and kissed her hand <em>Will he always acts like a gentleman to me?</em></p><p>Cleared her throat “Thank you, King Jon, I am impressed by your forces and this keep”</p><p>Jon looked around for a while “It is impressive that is still stands after the black dread made it an oven. A little large for my taste but it will do until we head for the capital in a few days?”</p><p>“A few days not tomorrow?” She questioned</p><p>Jon lent back on to the table “The Tyrells are on their way here with their forces about a day behind you. They want to make Willas Tyrell your King”</p><p>She looked around at her companions “I believe they will be disappointed then” Jon nodded in agreement.</p><p>Robb made his way to Jon’s side as Jon handed him a scroll “They are bringing Sansa with them, Robb we will send her to Riverrun to be safe” Robb read the scroll before looking at Jon.</p><p>“Well mother will be pleased to have her returned, Yes sending her to Riverrun would be best I think” Robb tossed the scroll on to the table in front of him.</p><p>Then looked at both herself and Jon “How do we bring them to the table, Jon?”</p><p>Jon looked at Daenerys looking for her input.</p><p>She thought for a moment “A council seat maybe?” She looked to Ser Barristan for input</p><p>The old knight rubbed his chin “It would be a wise choice yes. Though you will need a reason to say no to marriage for either Willas for the Queen or Margery for the King”</p><p>Jon Shrugged “Well after Mace Tyrell sat on his ass at Stormsend as Rhaegar died on the Trident they need to earn our trust again Stormsend was worthless and Mace did it to save his skin while saying he was still loyal to the Targaryen’s. That is what we say to them if they make a fuss about it”</p><p>Daenerys looked to Ser Barristan who spoke “While it is true that happened and it does give a good excuse for neither of you to wed a Tyrell. However, they will not like the implication you are making”</p><p>Jon shrugged “It is not an implication when it is true. Just like Olenna Tyrell and Little fingers plan to murder Joffrey at his wedding to her granddaughter and then blame in on Sansa and Tyrion Lannister. After which they would marry Margery to the more controllable son Tommen. The Tyrells only care about a better deal and their self-preservation that is why they are coming here with Sansa”</p><p>Everyone looked around at each other Robb gave them the scroll he was reading “Everything is here, in this scroll, our brother is a green seer and gets vision or something. Jon’s description was vague on the subject but it is what Bran wrote in the scroll” She read it confirming Jon’s information then gave it to Jon.</p><p>Jon laughed looking at Robb “Maybe I should give him the position of Master of whisperers”</p><p>Robb shrugged “He would be good at it, though mother would not be happy” Jon only shrugged in response.</p><p>Daenerys watched the brotherly interaction between Jon and Robb they were cousins though they acted like brothers. It made her jealous of Jon’s family and thinking of him running around playing and having a fun childhood. Awhile she and her brother were running from Roberts Assassins. Starving, cold and afraid it made her blood boil.</p><p>Ser Barristan spoke “What of Dorne? The Queen says you have a solution to bring them to the table?”</p><p>Jon took notice “Right, I want the Mountain and Tywin Lannister alive Dorne can have them and punish them as they see fit for Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys. I would send them Ser Armory Lorch as well but he was dead when we got here so his head will have to suffice”</p><p>Daenerys finally focused again “It is a good plan and a start for fixing what Rhaegar did” Jon nodded.</p><p>Jon spoke “How rude of me you are all likely tired and in need of rest. I have had rooms set aside for you all please follow me” Jon then led them through the keep to where they would be staying they were given their own wing to stay in Jon explained that he trusted his men with his life just not Daenerys so it would be best for her to assign her men to protect her.</p><p> </p><p>Jon Harrenhal</p><p>“You noticed it didn’t you Jon? The Queen appeared upset at seeing us” Robb lent against the wall.</p><p>“I did Robb, she was likely thinking I had a super happy life while she and her brother suffered and starved. I will tell her the truth, but I will never compare what I went through what she has endured. Your mother’s cruelty was nothing compared to what her brother put her through. Everything she went through was my mother and fathers’ fault. Though her father played a larger part in the start of the rebellion” Robb looked at him sadly Jon had told him everything his mother had done after they left Riverrun.</p><p>Jon continued “I cannot imagine what emotions she was thinking. She finds one of her only kin the child born of the two people who sparked the events that ruined her family. Only to learn he grew up in a castle warm fed and surrounded by family while she suffers” Jon looked at him sadly “I would be upset as well” Robb nodded agreeing.</p><p> </p><p>Jon left to find the Queen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon reveals his past to Daenerys.</p><p>A feast.</p><p>The Roses arrive.</p><p>Dargon's dance.</p><p>War begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daenerys Harrenhal.</p><p>Her mood had soured all because of a fit of petty jealousy towards her nephew. Jon had a family already, one that he grew up with. He had a father and brothers and sisters. He was warm, fed and loved while she was starving, cold and scared for her life. But most of all Jon had a home.</p><p>Home was what she dreamed of once. She experienced it for a while in Bravvos until her and Viserys were kick back on to the streets. It made her angry but not at Jon or even his parents. She was mad at herself for being petty <em>I am a queen I should be beyond this. </em>Missandei had tried to comfort her she was the only one who noticed she was upset.</p><p>Ser Barristan was to busy looking Jon over. He was looking for Rhaegar in him which was why he had not noticed. She felt a tear stream down her cheek but quickly wiped it away and moved over to lay on the bed.</p><p>She gazed at the ceiling as the tears started to fall more, so she turned over and shoved her head into the pillow to muffle her sobs.</p><p>Then there was a knock on her door. “I do not wish to be disturbed”</p><p>Jon spoke for the other side of the door “Daenerys it is Jon. I know you are upset I saw it in your eyes. I have seen that same upset look on myself growing up in Winterfell” <em>What would he know about what I feel….</em></p><p>He continued “You have assumed something about my life because you saw me with Robb. I know you have suffered, and my life was nothing compared to what you went through, and I would never dare compare. Robb was one of the few good things I had growing up”</p><p>She rolled over and sat up wiping her tears away “Enter” She looked up at him as he entered.</p><p>Jon looked at her sadly and made his way over and sat at the end of her bed “I know your story Daenerys I have read about it since my return and when I would visit Castel Black, I have been told about it and the Three-Eyed Crow has shown it to me” She looked at him confused.</p><p>Jon shuffles closer to her and grabbed her hands with his. They were cold to her and he looked her in the eyes “What you when through. What Viserys did to you I do not think I would have made it through”</p><p>“I know your brother sold you like a broodmare to Khal Drogo, you were raped and mistreated I know he hurt you until you took charge and made sure he did not anymore” her lip trembled as Jon spoke.</p><p>“When you lost Drogo and Rhaego you lost all hope and stepped into the flames. You were meant to die but you did not instead you came back out with your three sons and that filled you with a new sense of purpose” She was more confused than ever it was like Jon had been there for her journey to get back home. She opened her mouth to speak but Jon answered before she could speak “The Three-Eyed Crow showed me your story in visions it was like I was there”</p><p>“I saw you take the Unsullied and free the slaves of the slave cities, very few could do what you did or would stay behind to make sure that no man, woman or child would wear or be born into chains again” He rubbed the tear from her cheek.</p><p>“Yes, you have suffered more but make no mistake Daenerys but growing up I was rarely happy at Winterfell” Her breath hitched at his confession.</p><p>She took a deep breath “Why? You had a father, had siblings, a family and a home you had everything”</p><p>Jon gave a slow nod “I did have a father, Ned Stark did what he could. However, Ned was always sad around me always distant and I felt that distance growing up. Ned loved me I would never question that, but I think he saw my mother when he looked at me and it broke his heart. He was close with his children all of them, yet he was distant with me” She felt her chest tighten at his truth about Ned Stark.</p><p>“Lady Stark was a different story altogether. She hated me from the moment she saw me. I was a reminder a constant reminder of Ned Starks unfaithfulness. To her I was always just the Bastard” she could see the anger in his eyes at the mention of Robbs mother.</p><p>“Lady Stark was cruel in many ways but was always subtle about it. If I ever was better at anything than Robb. Be it with a blade or in lessons, I would often find my food was too salty to eat. I got the hint eventually and faked inferiority to Robb, in everything” <em>what a bitch </em>She thought to herself “That was not enough she wanted me gone and out of sight” He took a breath and sighed she could see the glossiness in Jon’s eyes</p><p>“Ned and Lady Stark would often fight about it and her eldest daughter Sansa blamed that on me. So, to her, I was just her Bastard half-brother. Lucky for me she mostly just ignored my presence like most of the lords and ladies at Winterfell. I felt like a shadow or a ghost” She gripped his hand harder and her breathing slowed.</p><p>“Robb and Arya were different. Despite what their mother wanted they never cared that we shared a different mother I was always just Jon Snow their brother and they treated me as such” her chest relaxed</p><p>Jon gave a small smile “Arya is a big fan of Queen Visenya Targaryen and Targaryen’s in general. She loved meeting Rhaegal and was upset that I did not take her for a ride”</p><p>“Why” she finally got a word out.</p><p>“I told her she would need to ask the Queen for a ride. It will be a good bonding experience for you two. We are family Daenerys and I hope my family can become your family too” Her heart sank she had never had that a true family of her own “Arya can not wait to meet you” She smiled at the thought.</p><p>“You see Daenerys I lived in a castle, I had a father and sibling but I never felt like I belonged and it never felt like home, even with the free folk something was always missing,” She thought on it Jon was right it would be hard growing up in a home with a family feeling like you don’t belong.</p><p>“Do you want to know why I left Daenerys?” She gave a nod her eyes focused on his “I learnt the truth. One night a few weeks before I was to leave and Join the Nightswatch. I wanted to be just like my uncle Benjen first ranger of the Nightswatch. And I heard him and Ned Stark arguing about my mother to each other” Jon closed his eyes and took a breath.</p><p>Then he opened them “I stayed to listen and that was when I heard them say everything, who my mother was, my father and that I was never a bastard. Everything I had felt and suffered for was a lie. But it was Ned reason that broke my heart he did not want to tell me because he wanted to protect the peace and his family” He finally opened his eyes.</p><p>She spoke, “You felt like he betrayed you?”</p><p>Jon nodded “I did. I also never really let him tell me what he meant by peace and family. Bran later showed me the truth. If I had stuck around, I would have heard what he meant by it. He wanted to protect the peace yes. He also wanted to protect his family. Ned wanted to protect Lady Stark, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon and he wanted to protect me, his son from Robert”</p><p>“Did he think you have gone after the throne?” she questioned him.</p><p>“I don’t know but Daenerys, I have never wanted to be King, still don’t” She was shocked</p><p>“Then why go after the throne now?” he put a hand on her should.</p><p>“The same reason Aegon took the seven kingdoms in the first place. All I see around me now is chaos Daenerys. Everyone is fighting each other and none of them can see what is coming for us when winter gets here” she looked at him curiously “It is a story for another time Daenerys. It is my duty to rule the seven kingdoms not my birthright that is why the Iron Throne is so uncomfortable Daenerys”</p><p>She looked at him unsure of what he meant.</p><p>“Aegon believed that a King should never be comfortable on the throne. It is our duty to serve and protect the people. That is what our House and most kings after him forgot Daenerys that they were the Lord Protector of the Realm and they are on the throne to serve the people” No one had ever told her that about her ancestor. Everyone had always talked about how the throne was a birthright.</p><p>“Where did you learn this? From the Three-Eyed Crow?” She questioned she had never heard anyone think from this perspective.</p><p>“You and I are not the last dragons Daenerys” She stopped breathing for a moment.</p><p>“At castle black, I met the master of the keep, Maester Aemon Targaryen. He would be your great uncle I think” she was taken back <em>Another dragon </em>Jon smiled “Aemon taught me a lot about what it is to be a Targaryen and he would often speak of you when I would visit Castel Black. Once we take Kings landing, I hope you get to meet him Daenerys as I know he wants to meet you” She smiled at the thought of another family member being alive.</p><p>“A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing” She looked at Jon confused “That is what Aemon told me when he learnt of me and he said it to me again once he started hearing about you in Essos” A tear stream down her left cheek.</p><p>“He is right. I thought I was alone and all I have ever felt was alone no matter what I tried to do as a distraction or where I tried to find comfort it was a terrible fate” She closed her eyes squeezing out the tears.</p><p>She felt him grab the back of her head and place a kiss on her forehead “Now you are not. You have me and I will never let you feel like that again as long as I live Daenerys” She broke down and he pulled her into his chest telling her “It is ok now, you are not alone anymore. House Targaryen’s future no longer just rests on you but on us together” She was no longer alone <em>I am not alone</em></p><p>“Thank you, Jon, for speaking to me. I think I needed this” she looked up at him</p><p>“A hug?”</p><p>She laughed “No, someone to want to know me, the real me not the queen just Daenerys. Missandie tries and I know she loves me and I the same for her but”</p><p>Jon rubbed her back “You will always be a queen to her. So, you try not to let her see your vulnerable side to see when you are hurting. As a King and Queen, it is our fate to show strength and not our weakness” Jon continued rubbing her back “We do not need to do that with each other Daenerys. We can be Just Jon and Daenerys just family with each other” She smiled and nodded.</p><p>“This is not the way it is supposed to go” She huffed as she leant her head on his chest.</p><p>“What is it and how is it supposed to go” She looked up at him for a moment</p><p>She shook her head “Never mind” <em>I was meant to make you start to fall for me not the other way around.</em></p><p>They just sat there for a while in silence Jon just held her. She had not felt like this before. Her heart was at ease her mind clam. If Jon made her feel this way just like this what would he do for her in bed? She felt herself blush and her heart quicken at the thought of it.</p><p>There was a knock at the door.</p><p>Both sprung apart like they were doing something wrong both cleared their throats and Daenerys wiped away her tears. “Yes,” she answered.</p><p>“Your Grace you need to be ready for the feast” Missandei was on the other side of the door.</p><p>“Thank you Missandei give me a moment” She replied looking to Jon.</p><p>“I should go and meet you there,” he told he she took a breath.</p><p>“Yes, Jon. It would be improper for us to be seen leaving this room together people might talk” she gulped.</p><p>He nodded and left Missandei was still on the other side of the door. She greeted him then made her way into the room her smirking.</p><p>After Jon left, she final spoke “Nothing happened Missanei”</p><p>Missandie was still smirking “Oh, it does not look like it, after all, you seem to be feeling much better and you are glowing”</p><p>She rolled her eyes “Nothing physical happened we just talked. Yes, I do feel better. This what it must be like Missandei” Her friend looked at her confused.</p><p>“To have someone who sees me as Just Daenerys and not as Queen Daenerys. It is refreshing to be around someone who is not after something from me. Jon just sees me as me” she signed then looked at her friend and smiled.</p><p>“Darrio will be most displeased” Missandei walked her to run her a bath.</p><p>“And I don’t find myself caring, He was a fun distraction nothing more and he should have stayed in Essos” She closed her eyes and sighed.</p><p>“Jon will not be a distraction your grace?” Missandei questioned.</p><p>“I do not know what Jon will be and I find that exciting Missandei. Jon speaks to me, not at me. Jon does not look me up and down as every other man does. He looks me in the eyes. Jon came to me just because he knew I was upset. I feel like I will be Queen, not just his Queen” she sighed.</p><p>“Jon just made me feel like I was free from being Queen Daenerys Targaryen and could just be Daenerys after one true conversation. I am excited but I am terrified Missandei.” She huffed in frustration “Every other man who pursued or interacted me was easy I knew what they wanted. Drogo wanted a trophy wife to give him sons, for Daario I was a conquest, Hidahr wanted a crown, Griff wanted to claim the throne and Euron Greyjoy wanted a slave and my sons” She touched her lips.</p><p>Missandei began taking down her hair “What dose Jon want”</p><p>“I honestly don’t know and that is terrifying. Jon does not look at me with desire in his eyes. He is an enigma Missandei and it is both terrifying and exciting” She slumped in the chair and pouted in the mirror.</p><p>Missandei laughed “What did he want at this moment”</p><p>She gave a happy smile “I think he just wanted me to know I am not alone and that if I need him Jon is here for me”</p><p>“Good, my queen you deserve as such. I will speak with the Free folk to learn more about the man he was beyond the wall as most of the North other than Robb Stark will not even look at me” Daenerys looked at her concerned.</p><p>“Ser Barristan says that Northerners do not trust outsiders. Robert Baratheon had trouble controlling them even with Ned Starks help so they will likely always be difficult your grace. The Freefolk seem to be different though a little wild but they remind me a little of the Dothraki” Missandei seemed to be learning as much about the North as she could.</p><p>Daenerys smiled “Good hopefully they are more welcoming to us then” Missandei nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The feast</p><p>“Lord Stark I am glad to finally be able to speak with you” She sat next to Jon’s brother.</p><p>Robb focused his attention on her “Yes your grace, I hope the cold welcome you have gotten from the North does not put you off” Robb looked around he was almost ashamed of his people “I think even my father would be ashamed of them I know I am”</p><p>She gave a sad smile “It is an unfortunate side effect of my father, I fear. I know what he did and what he was. On behalf of House Targaryen please accept my sincerest apologise”</p><p>Robb shook his head “You do not need to apologize for you fathers crimes, your grace” he looked over to his brother who was with his red-headed wildling friend “Jon refused to allow me to do the same for my mother”</p><p>Robb sighed “I don’t think I can look at her the same anymore” Daenerys looked at Jon for a moment.</p><p>“You did not know?” Jon was smiling and laughing with the wildlings some of her Dothraki were standing and drinking with them.</p><p>“I knew mother was not kind to him. Learning how she treated him when we were not around” Robb sighed “Jon never said anything I asked him why and he said back then when he thought he was a bastard, he thought it was more than he deserved”</p><p>She shook her head slowly “No child deserves to be treated like that”</p><p>Robb nodded slowly still looking at Jon “Aye, the same goes with what you have been through. Jon always says he had it better than most like it excuses or diminishes his own suffering”</p><p>Robb sighed “I feel guilty that father was even friends with Robert for what happened to Jon’s half-siblings and for Roberts assassins that pursued you and you brother over all the years”</p><p>She shook her head “Ser Barrstan says your father quit being hand of the king when he heard Robert had sent assassins after me after he learnt I was pregnant. Ned Stark was also one of the few who demanded justice for Aegon and Rhaenys and stormed out of the red keep after. I believe Ned Stark became compliant with Robert likely to protect your family and Jon”</p><p>Robb looked at her for a moment “Maybe but that still does not make it right”</p><p>She gave a small smile “No it does not. But what would you do in his situation he was newly married had just become Lord of Winterfell, he had just had a newborn son and he had his sister’s son to protect?” she sighed “It was a difficult situation and Ned chose his family over his duty to his new king. Your father was dutybound to hand Jon over to Robert, yet he chose his sister wishes over that duty and he dishonoured himself to do it. Ned did what was he thought was right though he seems to have made some mistakes along the way” Robb took in her perspective giving her a sad smile before nodding.</p><p>Jon made his way over to them “You two seem to be getting along”</p><p>They both looked at each other for a moment then back to Jon. Robb spoke first “The Queen is good company. She also brings up a new perspective on some things”</p><p>Jon nodded “Good the Sevan Kingdoms could use that these days too many of the lords and ladies are set in their old ways, and I don’t mean the ways of the old gods. The Seven Kingdoms have stayed the same in the way the kings, queens, lords, and ladies treat the people under them. Perhaps with Daenerys here we can change things for the better as she did in Essos”</p><p>Daenerys looked at him smiling “It’s why I am here, though I expect the lords of Westeros to not be fond of being held accountable for there actions against the people and they will fight over it”</p><p>Jon shrugged “Then they will lose, if they don’t like it, they are welcome to go live in Essos” she smirked at his joke.</p><p>The rest of the feast went without a hitch she introduced Jon, Robb and some of Jon’s wildling friends to fermented mare's milk, Tormond Giantsbane took to it much easier than Jon or Robb. Jon’s redhead friend when on about how to ride a dragon meant that you were a madman or a king before looking to her and say, “Or a Queen”. The free folk seemed like they were fun to be around and despite the language barrier they drank with the Dothraki.</p><p>She had not had so much fun in years nor had she gotten so drunk. Jon was a gentleman and made certain to get her back to her room before he left for his own.</p><p>The next morning when everyone sat down to eat most were dead quite Jon and Robb were both holding their heads Robb left at the mention of milk ready to throw up. Daenerys thought Northerners liked to drink but they must have needed to adjust to the taste and aftereffects of drinking the mare’s milk.</p><p>Jon and she only spoke a little before he got up and said “Fuck this I’m going back to bed someone please fetch me once the Tyrells are close” Daenerys and everyone else just looked at him in shock. he went to go lay down to try and rid himself of his headache.</p><p> </p><p>Jon Harrenhal.</p><p>He was not happy to hear that the Tyrells were not far from Harrenhal as his head still pounded but sure enough, he got up, tied his hair back, got dressed and made his way to the main hall slowly.</p><p>He made it to the main hall and sat between Robb and Daenerys. From the look Robb was giving him, he felt no better than Jon. Daenerys had her head turned from them trying not to laugh at their suffering. Her companions and Dothraki were less restrained smirks plastered all over their faces.</p><p>He took a drink of water as their new guests were brought into the hall. It was refreshing and he needed it there would be no wine or ale today. He needed to focus and push past the throbbing in his head.</p><p>“You look like shit Jon would you rather sit this one out” Daenerys was smiling at him.</p><p>“Yes, I would rather skip the meeting but I will not the Tyrell are too important and dangerous for it” He put a hand on her arm “The Queen of Thornes may seem old but she was plotting Joffrey’s murder” She gave him a nod “If she thinks she can get something out of it she will have no problem doing the same to one of us. She may even be thinking of doing soon after we take the capital”</p><p>She lent into him “I have dealt with dangerous people before Jon”</p><p>He shook his head “Not like Olenna Tyrell is just as dangerous as Tywin Lannister, the great game is different Daenerys. We cannot just kill them if they disagree with what we want Daenerys they are not slave masters” She gave him a disapproving look maybe she thought he was scolding her. “I don’t doubt your intelligence Daenerys. Robb was winning the war until he made simple mistakes and he almost lost it completely when he made his greatest”</p><p>“What mistake almost cost him everything?” She still seemed unimpressed with his attitude.</p><p>“He trusted Lords of the south that are known to not be trustworthy and he trusted the Bolton’s. Never trust the Tyrells they have no loyalty to you or me only themselves”</p><p>“If we can’t trust our lords who then Jon?” She awaited his answer.</p><p>“I trust very few Daenerys. I trust Robb and the Free Folk” she looked around for a moment.</p><p>“You don’t trust me, Jon?” He could see she was faking offence.</p><p>“Do you trust me Daenerys?” He waited for her to respond.</p><p>She bit her lip “A little, but I barely know you”</p><p>Jon gave a nod “Exactly I trust you a little. I trust you a lot more than I trust and will ever trust the Tyrell’s they are part of the big three”</p><p>She looked at him confused “The big three?”</p><p>“Tyrell, Lannister and Martell they are the three large houses we can never trust” She looked taking in his information at him then nodded.</p><p>The guests began to trickle in they stopped at the front of the table. Missandei gave a rather long introduction <em>Fuck she has a lot of titles. </em>Then introduced Robb as Warden of the North but she could not finish and introduce him before being introduced.</p><p>A large fat man gave a polite nod to Robb and Daenerys “Your Grace, I am Mace Tyrell Lord of High Garden and Lord paramount of the Reach”</p><p>Missandei spoke “I am sorry my Lord, but it is impolite to speak before I introduce everyone”</p><p>“I apologize my lady but after you introduced the Queen and Lord Stark I figured the man next to her grace was The white wolf of Winterfell Jon Snow,” <em>He thinks I am a bastard and not important enough for an introduction. </em>To be honest, it really annoyed Jon, but he held his composer and stayed calm.</p><p>Daenerys had a displeased look on her face “You would be wrong Lord Tyrell, the man next to me is my nephew and your King, Jon Aegon Targaryen, Son of my brother Prince Rhaegar and his second wife Princess Lyanna Stark” The fat man went white.</p><p>“Rhaegar was already married to Princess Elia Martell” There was a look of uncertainty as he looks to the old woman behind her who had a look of intrigue on her face.</p><p>Jon decided to finally speak “Short version Rhaegar had his marriage to Elia annulled by the high septum who then wed him to Lady Lyanna on the Isle of Faces. I will go over it in more detail and show proof later”</p><p>Mace looked at him for a moment “I apologise of my rudeness your grace” Jon gave a single nod.</p><p>Olenna finally spoke, “So we have a Targaryen King and a Targaryen Queen oh I wonder who shall take the throne then?” She still had a look of intrigue at this new development.</p><p>Jon and Daenerys looked at each other then Daenerys spoke “We both will, by combining our claims to the throne”</p><p>Olenna looked at both “I see…. So, you two will marry a pity Willas or Margery would have made a great king or queen”</p><p>“No one wants another dance between Dragons Lady Olenna, why fight over the throne when we can just take it together” Jon kept his face neutral as he explained the reasoning to them.</p><p>“Jon is right the two of us fighting would result in one or both of us being killed and I will not risk the dragons in a pointless fight” Daenery was much more relaxed.</p><p>Mace spoke “It is just well my daughter Lady Margery; King Joffrey Baratheon would make her queen for our support”</p><p>Jon looked at her then back to Mace and shrugged “Strange I thought his name was Joffrey waters, bastard son of Cerci and Jaime Lannister, how could he make her queen when he is not even the son of the usurper. I am surprised you would marry your daughter to him” He looked at them.</p><p>They did not reply so Jon continued “It really does not surprise me actually. When I look at your family’s history Margery was after all married to Renly Baratheon first. Though I believe he preferred the company of a certain knight.” His eyes shifted to Loras who Loras gulped “Not that I care who Renly took into his bed. After Renly’s death, you chose Joffrey because he would make your daughter queen and Stannis would not as he was already Married” Jon was looking to see how they would react.</p><p>Ser Loras spoke in a raised voice “Stannis is a kinslayer and Renly was king by right-”</p><p>“And what right was that Ser Loras? Stannis was next in line after Robert. Robert never made Renley his heir, but Renly was so in love with himself, he thought that as the people of the Stromland’s loved him more than Stannis it was his right. When he rebelled against his own brother, he became a traitor and treason is punished by death” The Flower Knight did not answer back he just looked at him with an annoyed expression.</p><p>“To true your grace and truth be told we did choose to follow Renley because Margery would have been his queen” The old lady revealed Mace did not look happy at his mother admission to the truth.</p><p>“Thank you, Lady Tyrell, for being honest about your intents” Jon gave her a simple smile.</p><p>“Fighting about what we have done in the past will get us nowhere, so both King Jon and I are not looking to punish you over choices you made after the usurper took the throne. I think most of the houses of the Seven Kingdoms need to start fresh with House Targaryen as dose our House with them with some exceptions namely House Lannister” Daenerys moved the conversation back onto the issues at hand getting a nod of approval from everyone in the room.</p><p>“Queen Daenerys is right the past is the past. Unfortunately, Lord Tyrell, a royal match is off the table and I will make no promises at any future royal match going forward” Daenerys looked at him unsure of what he meant.</p><p>Mace spoke, “So you will not make promises for a royal match for one of your children?” Jon noticed Daenerys squirm at the mention of children he knew it would be a sore spot for her.</p><p>“No, Myself and the Queen both have no children and I will certainly not tie two infants or even unborn children’s lives together” He paused giving Daenerys a sad smile “Robert rebellion likely would not have happened if my grandfather Rickard Stark gave a shit about of what my mother thought of her match with Robert Baratheon. How many Lords have thrown their daughters at a monster for the sake of ambition and not looked back? I will never do the same to any child of mine boy or girl” He kept his voice firm and calm.</p><p>“Let’s not forget the uprisings in the past when a prince or princess would go against the king’s wishes and run off breaking a betrothal to a lord like what happened with Duncan and Jenny” Daenerys looked at him in shock of his knowledge on her on their ancestors.</p><p>“I agree with the Kings decision. After what I have been though I will never force one of my own children to marry because of my own or one of my lord’s ambitions” She looked at him sadly but gave him an approving nod.</p><p>“We are willing to offer your House a place on the small council however Master of Ships has gone to Lord Monford Valerion and Hand of the King and Queen falls on Ser Barristan Selmy and we have a candidate for Master of Whisperers” Daenerys stated their offer.</p><p>“We think Master of Coin would suit you best?” Jon Added.</p><p>Mace bowed “Thank you for the generous offer your graces” He looked at his mother for a moment she nodded <em>She really does run the house it seems </em>“I accept your position and I hope I serve you both faithfully my King and my Queen” It got a single nod from both of them.</p><p>Robb cleared his throat bringing everyone’s attention to himself “Now, Lord Tyrell I am told that you have brought my sister Sansa with you the north thanks you for delivering her back to her family safely” Robb finally spoke.</p><p>The man nodded then spoke to the flower knight who left the hall. “My son will bring her to you now” Robb gave a polite nod as did Jon.</p><p>Jon closed his eyes for a moment to remember that Sansa was just a child and a product of her mother’s teachings he felt a hand fall on his arm and looked to see Daenerys smiling at him he gave her a small smile back.</p><p>The flower knight returned with two ladies behind him one an extremely beautiful brunette and the other he recognised as the girl he thought his sister she had grown a lot.</p><p>The Brunette curtsied getting a nod from both a nod Jon and Daenerys who attention shifted to Sansa who looked at both Jon and Robb in shock. They both got up and walked over.</p><p>She jumped into Robb's arms “Robb….” His brother held her tightly.</p><p>“Your safe now little sister” was all Robb said.</p><p>Sansa then opened her eyes and looked to him she looked devastated over what he did not know. She let go of Robb and jumped into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her “Jon…. I am…. I am so sorry…. For everything I did, I said”</p><p>As he held her in his arms, he shook his head “You were a child Sansa you did not know any better”</p><p>“I should have…. And no amount of apologising will ever make up for it” she continued to hold him.</p><p>“You are forgiven Sansa…. I had forgiven you years ago” He pulled back giving her a small kiss on her head.</p><p>“Joffrey and Ser Marron will pay for what they did to you and to father, you have my word Sansa” He held her shoulders.</p><p>Sansa gave a nod and a sad smile then turned her attention to Daenerys who remained seated giving off a warm happy smile “Sansa may I present Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen” Sansa looked at Jon then Robb then turned to Daenerys and curtsied.</p><p>“It is an honour your Grace” there was no hostility between them Sansa just seemed to be happy to be with family again.</p><p>Daenerys gave a polite nod “Thank you, Lady Sansa”</p><p>“There is a lot we need to tell you, Sansa, a lot that has changed” Robb motioned her to sit she looked at them both confused.</p><p>“The meeting is over everyone can go back to what you were doing, Missandei please show the Tyrells to their rooms” Daenerys ordered Missandei gave a nod then the Tyrells followed her out. Daenerys looked at them then excused herself.</p><p>Sansa seemed to take it all very well considering, she did not seem to care that Jon was not really her brother. Jon explained that he was taking back the throne with Daenerys she only nodded understanding she was glad it would be him and Daenerys and no longer Lannister’s sitting on the throne.</p><p>Sansa was thrilled to hear that Bran and Rickon were alive and well in Winterfell and that her mother and Arya were both in Riverrun. She agreed that it would be best for her to join them there. A woman named Brianne of Tarth offered to escort her there as she had promised Lady stark she would return her daughter’s to her Jon gave his approval as well as Robb sending a squad of men and some of free folk spear wives with them to take her to Riverrun Val had offered to go.</p><p>Robb took her to a room close to theirs</p><p>After Jon decided to go find Daenerys. It was not hard Ser Barristan had informed him that she was with the dragons.</p><p>She was rubbing Drogon’s snout when he arrived.</p><p>“I thought I would take Rhaegal for a long flight to scout what is ahead before we begin to move in two days.” She looked at him confused “Would you like to join me?”</p><p>She looked at Drogon from a moment then back to Jon and gave a nod “That thing around Rhaegals neck is it a saddle?” she asked.</p><p>Jon nodded “Aye I have already put through an order to have one made for Drogon it makes hard cornering and fast diving much easier as you are not holding on hoping you don’t slip off” She looked shocked that she had not thought of it.</p><p>“Did Maester Aemon teach you about the saddles” She questioned.</p><p>He shook his head “No I read about them in Winterfell’s library and just thought it would be a good idea to have one made your saddle will be ready by midday today I hope.” Jon climbed atop Rhaegal smiling.</p><p>She climbed at Drogon looking at him waiting eagerly for him to go first. He looked around at the audience who were watching the consisted mostly of Daenerys people as if they were waiting to see if Jon was truly Rhaegal’s rider. The Dothraki men watched as well likely because they thought only another dragon rider was worthy of the Khaleesi.</p><p>Jon took off right over them most just ducked even though he was already well above their head height. Daenerys had a wide grin as she quickly followed him on Drogon. Viserion then followed behind her.</p><p>Daenerys in the skies</p><p>Missandei was right there was nothing quite like have someone to share this with. She thought that she would be the only one who would ride one her sons but now that was not true. They were playing a game seeing who could get in front of the other.</p><p>Viserion seemed to enjoy the little game they were playing in the skies and he was the fastest of her sons. She looked back at Jon to see his expression he was smiling enjoying the game.</p><p>She felt like a child. At this moment it felt good to feel like a child and to enjoy this moment with another. Maybe it was destiny for her and Jon to be the last dragons. Maybe they were made for each other.</p><p>She hoped Jon and Missandei were right and it was Daario that was the problem. If the moment they had before the feast last night and this moment were anything to go by, she hoped that Jon could give her even just one child that would be all she would need to make her happy.</p><p>She was already happier now than she had been in years. Now she hoped Jon was right and she could keep that happiness to herself.</p><p>It was not long before they were above Kingslanding they were high enough that nothing could reach them but low enough that they could be seen by the people of the city.</p><p>Jon gave her a worried look as there was a large force marching out from Kings landing Lannister soldiers and men from the Reach. They were not marching to Harrenhal they were headed somewhere else she did not know but Jon likely did.</p><p>He motioned her for them to head back so they did. When they got back and dismounted, he spoke “Those men were headed to Highgarden they were Lannisters and Reachmen I know the flags Daenerys House Tarly this might be a good time to march on Kinglanding and block them off”</p><p>“I could take the Dothraki, Drogon and the Reachmen and hit the Lannisters and traitors at Highgarden and you take the rest and block off Kingslanding while Lord Monford, Lord Manderly and the Greyjoy’s block off blackwater bay” She gave her strategy at him he thought on it</p><p>“Take half the Reachmen as what I counted only amounted to maybe thirty thousand. The rest will march with Robb and Tormund” He seemed to like her strategy but wanted to make changes. They walked down Ser Barristan listening to their conversation.</p><p>“What about you?” She stopped him grabbing his arm.</p><p>“I will hit the Lannister’s with you. I would like to meet this Randal Tarly his son is a friend of mine and he was not a kind father” He responded she could here hatred and anger in her voice.</p><p>“And your forces?” She looked at him unsure of his train of thought for Jon it seemed personal and that made his actions dangerous.</p><p>“I trust Robb. He may not be the best in a political setting but on a battlefield, I would not trust another” He looked at her trying to show that he was making the right call.</p><p>“Jon this is personal. I do not want you doing something that will hurt us?” She laid out her concerns and he was listening.</p><p>“That’s why you will be in charge and why we are using your men Daenerys. If Randal Tarly has betrayed the Tyrells, he is a dead man because the Tyrells will wish it. I want to be there so I can explain everything to Randle Tarly’s son when I see him again” Now she understood while Jon hated the man he needs to be there for his friend.</p><p>She gave him a stern look “No”</p><p>Jon had a look of shock on his face “Jon we are forgetting the Lannister Navy and the best way to take it down is dragon fire. Jon, you are a King and I am a Queen. You need to lead your men and I need to lead mine. I promise you this I will bring the Tarly’s to you alive for judgment before the royal court once we take the capital. We need to learn to trust each other” Jon thought on it for a moment then gave a nod.</p><p>They headed inside explaining what they saw above Kingslanding Daenerys and her forces, as well as half of the reach men, would charge out immediately. The rest of the forces would move under the command of Robb, Missandei, Greyworm, the Blackfish, Ser Loras and Tormund. Ghost would travel with them as Jon would not risk the wolf getting hit by dragon fire and he never did well on a ship.</p><p>Olenna and Mace would travel to Highgarden with Daenerys. Margery Tyrell was to head to Riverrun with Sansa for safety. Olenna would send a raven letting her grandson son Willas know of the upcoming attack. Jon would head out with the naval forces to decimate the enemy’s navy.</p><p>Then they headed out to war.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon arrives on Dragonstone.</p><p>Dany speaks with Ser Barristan.</p><p>Jon speaks with a former king.</p><p>Missandei speaks with Jon.</p><p>Dany at Highgarden.</p><p>Dany returns to Dragonstone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>illJon Dragonstone.</p><p> </p><p>Lord Manderly had dropped him and some men and a giant off at Dragonstone so he could mount Rhaegal it would be a good chance to survey Blackwater Bay. Jon thought it would be best to not just burn every ship but block them off for now. he would then reconvene with Robb and the rest of the forces.</p><p>While on Dragonstone he was also going to check on Stannis and his family why he was here. Lucky for Jon, Daenerys had given him written orders for her sellsword so he could check on them.</p><p>He could see the sellsword now more or less storming down the beach to them. When he got close Jon could see the disapproving face on the man though Wunwun’s presence made him uneasy “The Island of Dragonstone belongs to Queen Daenerys Targaryen, whatever you want we are not interested, so fuck off”</p><p>Jon looked to his men for a moment all his men were looking at the man like he was a joke.</p><p>“I am here on behalf of Queen Daenerys, Lord Narris” Jon held out the sealed scroll.</p><p> Darrio quickly snatched it out of his hand and read the scroll after reading it he eyed Jon for a moment. “So, you are the bastard of Winterfell?”</p><p>“I was once known as Jon Snow yes,” Jon observed Rhaegal as he landed up near the keep.</p><p>Darrio was watching the dragon as well “And who are you now bastard?” the man laughed at himself.</p><p>“King Jon Aegon of House Targaryen, son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his second wife Princess Lyanna Stark. That makes me your Queen’s nephew” Jon said leaning towards the man.</p><p>“You expect me to-” Darrio snapped.</p><p>“I don’t expect anything of you, sellsword” he looked at him with a commanding look “Except for you to follow Queen Daenerys orders meaning until I leave Dragonstone is mine. If you have any complaints Darrio bring it up with your queen when you see her next” Jon pushed pass him making his way up to the castle “I want Lord Stannis, His family and this Ser Davos Seaworth brought before me”</p><p>“I don’t follow orders from-” Darrio snapped again</p><p>Jon turned around and pushed his finger on Darrio’s chest “You will because Your Queen fucking commands it sellsword. If not get the fuck off of Dragonstone and head back to Essos because you are not needed here, you arrogant prick” Jon turned around and continued back up to the Castle.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys just past Stony Sept</p><p>They were just past Stony Sept they would continue south cross the Goldroad then continue down to Tumbleton and finally get on to the Roseroad then head down past Bitterbridge to Highgarden.</p><p>Currently, Jon should have arrived at Dragonstone where he would wait for the forces led by Robb Stark, Greyworm and Missandei who she believes would be just past the Ivy Inn. They would arrive at King’s Landing in one- or two days and set up a siege until Daenerys and her forces returned after stopping the Lannister’s and Tarly’s from sacking Highgarden.</p><p>Willas Tyrell had received the message about the upcoming attack and not to trust Randle Tarly. Olenna was still trying to talk up her grandson though Daenerys had been firm saying that her alliance with Jon was of the promise of marriage and it was the only way to solve it without violence.</p><p>Jon’s perspective had been bugging her since he told her he did not want to be king, but it was his duty to be. He wanted to reunite the seven kingdoms. A noble goal but something told her it was for a reason not just because of the chaos that had been going on.</p><p>“Your grace you appear distracted something on your mind?” her bold knight asked.</p><p>She smiled at him “I was just thinking about something Jon told me” he looked at her curiously “he said that he did not want to be king but he had a duty to do so” she sighed “He told me that Aegon made the Iron Throne uncomfortable for a reason. One should never be comfortable on the throne as whoever sits it is there to fulfil their duty to the people”</p><p>She could see Barristan thinking on it processing Jon’s thought’s “It is true Aegon made the throne uncomfortable for that reason your grace. I had not even thought about it like that. Jon’s word’s I believe you should take it to heart you thought like that Essos when you made certain that the chains stayed off after you left. Jon seems like a smart young man”</p><p>“Jon has a purpose for doing what he is doing Ser Barristan, but he has not told me. He says he will after we take the capital” she waited on his thoughts</p><p>“Perhaps he only wants to focus on one thing at a time and he wants the same for you, your grace. Why distract you when you can both be focused on the task at hand” he laughed “Rhaegar was different he focused on too many things at once, the upcoming wars, your father and prophesy it is good Jon can focus on just one thing it means he might not make the same mistakes your brother made” She smiled hearing him compare Jon and Rhaegar and how different they are Know Jon would maybe not make the same choices Rhaegar made.</p><p>“Do you believe him Ser Barristan? About Lyanna and Rhaegar that he is their son?” Again, she waited for his answer.</p><p>“It is no secret that Rhaegar was obsessed with Lyanna. I remember him giving her praise about her bravery and her beauty. Lyanna was also a strong girl who would not be taken without a fight, it was something Robert could never see” He sighed</p><p>“It does not make me happy knowing what Rhaegar and Lyanna did to Princess Elia. Jon, he has his mother’s hair, eyes and the Stark long face but everything else is Rhaegar. The way Jon speaks he walks and broods” she laughed he took a breath “He even fights like Rhaegar though he is better so yes I believe him, your grace”</p><p>She gave a sad nodded “Thank you Ser Barristan. I believe him too” she smiled “I always thought I would marry Aegon Rhaegar’s firstborn son if Rhaegar had won. Now I might marry his secret second-born son”</p><p>Barristan shook his head “Perhaps not your grace” She looked up at him “Rhaegar likely would have married Aegon off to a daughter of another house such has House Tyrell for an alliance so you may have been married Jon anyway or even another house altogether. A second-born son rarely makes for a good alliance with another house. Jon likely would have had to contend with a lesser lord’s daughter as a wife but Rhaegar may have married you two to keep the blood as pure as possible then married you, children, to Aegon's”</p><p>He took a breath then continued “Your father would have married you to Aegon or even you brother Viserys because he thought House Targaryen superior, but Rhaegar would know House Targaryen needed alliances after your fathers’ rule. The Tyrells or other great houses would never settle for a second son” She took in his information and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Jon Dragonstone.</p><p>He sat on the throne of Dragonstone waiting for Stannis Baratheon to be brought to him. Dragonstone was dark and damp reminding him of Winterfell and Castel Black it made it easy to relax. He had not seen much of Darrio since he chewed him out, but his men seemed to listen to him maybe because they were more scared of Daenerys than Darrio as they should be.</p><p>He could see Stannis and his family being brought to him. Shireen seemed to be in good health and clean, but Stannis and his wife were dirty and grimy.</p><p>“Lord Stannis” he spoke firmly and clearly.</p><p>“King Stannis” His wife spat.</p><p> Jon looked to her he knew her to be a dreadful woman “A King would have a throne, or a crown Lord Stannis now has neither Queen Daenerys saw to that”</p><p>“That dragon whore-” She spat again.</p><p>“Careful now Lady Selyse, I have been nothing but respectful call her a whore again and you will be back in the dungeons again by yourself this time” He kept his voice calm trying not to scare Stannis, daughter.</p><p>“Who are you to_” Stannis raised his hand to shut her up.</p><p>“I am King Jon Aegon Targaryen son of Rhaegar and his second wife Lyanna you would know me as Jon Snow the bastard of Winterfell,” He said glaring at the dreadful woman.</p><p>Stannis stated laughing quietly smiling which was rare for the man “Oh, Robert if only I could see your face knowing that Ned Stark protected Rhaegar’s son you deluded moron” he looked at Jon “Ned stark played Robert good I knew it was not Ned Starks way to father a bastard”</p><p>“I just want to be certain that Daenerys men here are treating you well. No beatings or mistreatment?” Jon shuffled his shoulders <em>This throne is also uncomfortable</em></p><p>“I cannot complain we are fed and so far, no beatings” Stannis spoke honestly thought he was uncomfortable in his dirty grimy state.</p><p>Jon nodded “There will be no beatings Lord Stannis I will have you and your wife moved to better quarter you are still prisoners, but you deserve better treatment. I will have baths drawn and clean cloths fetched for you both as well as hot meals.” He got an uncertain look from Stannis “When we take the capital you will be brought before me and Queen Daenerys You will kneel and rise as Stannis Baratheon Lord of Stormsend and if you prove faithful you will take up the title of Lord Paramount of the Stormlands as your family has since Aegon’s conquest”</p><p>Selyse scoffed “If you think that we will give up his birthright you are mistaken you are nothing but a bastard”</p><p>Jon lent forward “What birthright is that my Lady the one taken of the deaths of a little girl and baby boy who were used as steppingstone by his brother?” He raised his voice before lowering it again “If you decide not to kneel then you will be executed as a traitor to the crown we will see if your lord of light will see fit to save you from Dragonfire Lady Selyse” Jon noticed Shireen get scared at the threat but pushed it to the back of his mind.</p><p>“I hope you make the right choice when the time comes, Lord Stannis as I know of at least two of Robert bastards who would make fine replacements for you. Take the prisoners away to their new rooms. Put the few unsullied Queen Daenerys left on them. Allow Lady Shireen to visit her parents as she sees fit. Bring me this Ser Davos next” the men in the room led them out nodding at his orders.</p><p>He sat there in silence waiting <em>I hope Lady Selyse does not become a problem after we take the throne. Please Stannis just bend the fucking knee.</em></p><p>The doors opened again as Ser Davos was escorted in, he must have been expecting Daenerys by the expression on his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry you were not who I was expecting to see” he seemed to be looking for an answer to Jon identity.</p><p>He gave a gentle smile “It is alright Ser Davos; I am King Jon Aegon of House Targaryen” the old man looked confused “You would know me as Ned Starks bastard son Jon Snow”</p><p>The mand seemed confused “No offence your grace but why would Ned Sark claim a Targaryen as his son?”</p><p>Jon gave a subtle nod “A fair question Ser Davos, He promised my mother he would always protect me”</p><p>By the look on Ser Devos’s face, he needed more Jon smiled “Lyanna Stark begged him as she died to protect her son…. Her son with Prince Rhaegar Targaryen”</p><p>The older men rubbed his chin “I see this will complicate things for Queen Daenerys”</p><p>Jon chuckled “No, we are claiming the throne together, Targaryen wed brother and sister together for centuries what is an aunt marrying a nephew compared to that” the old man nodded in understanding.</p><p>“What can I do for you then King Jon?” the man getting Jon to get to the point.</p><p>“I am told you were a smuggler once?” he nodded “How well do you know the entrances to the red keep from the beach”</p><p>The man sighed “I know where they are but apart from that getting to the red keep will be difficult as I have never gone through them”</p><p>“I see that will not be a problem. I just want someone to show me where they are so that we do not have any escaping lion’s sneak out of the city. You only need to point them out on a map do you think you could do that for me Ser Davos” Jon stood up walking down the stair to the man.</p><p>he nodded “I could your grace as I am no fan of the Lannisters”</p><p>Jon gave a small smile “Well follow me Ser Davos”</p><p> </p><p>Missandei outside Kings Landing.</p><p>The trip was fast enough she had gotten reports that Jon had not yet had to burn any ships the blockade was set. She had seen him flying around yet he had not landed to speak with them yet. The raven he had sent said that he had some new plans to add to the attack on the city to ensure no Lions escaped the city.</p><p>Jon was spending his nights on Dragonstone then he would fly out to sea a couple of times a day to ensure everything was alright.</p><p>If Missandei had learnt anything lately it was that sieges are boring Greyworm was almost always with Robb or the Blackfish or busy and while the free folk were always friendly, they did not speak much with her. She might have been better off going with Jon to Dragonstone to mediate between him and Darrio.</p><p>She heard a loud thud and looked out to see Jon dismounting Rhaegal. She could already see Robb, Blackfish, Tormund and Greyworm headed out to meet with him so she followed suit as they all headed into the war tent.</p><p>Once inside she saw them all standing around a map of Kings Landing “These marks I have given a map with the same markings to our men on the ships. Each mark is a secret exit from the Red Keep we need men to secure these spots once we attack the city” Jon explained.</p><p>Robb churned in “We put together small teams of experienced men say thirty from each exit from everywhere. Each team would have some Unsullied, Men from the North and Riverlands, free folk each team takes a Giant in case they run into the mountain a Giant should be able to take him down without killing him” Greyworm seemed to agree as did the other men.</p><p>“What of the Dothraki once her grace arrives should they be on the team?” they all looked to her then Robb looked to Greyworm who shook his head.</p><p>“The Dothraki are like cavalry it would be foolish not to use them that way. These teams will be on foot we would be better to use them to clear the streets of the Lannister fighting men as we charge through the city” she nodded understanding Greyworm’s explanation.</p><p>“We should have the men move to Roofs Rest we will take them by ship, and they can bord with the naval forces” Jon suggested the others nodding “how is moral and any infighting?”</p><p>Robb signed “A few skirmishes between the Free folk and Northman but nothing serious, men's moods seem good, but most are just bord I think” Jon nodded</p><p>“I’ll speak with some of the men see if they need anything” Jon suggested</p><p>Robb and the Blackfish looked at him confused.</p><p>“Your grace, can I speak with you alone if it is not a problem?” Missandei asked.</p><p>“Jon nodded “It is not a problem Missandei” she smiled.</p><p>They went to her tent to speak “Had Darrio been a problem?”</p><p>Jon shook his head “He is a bit of a smart arse, but he seems to be following orders so far his men are much easier to manage. It because he is threatened, he fears he will lose Daenerys”</p><p>She scoffed “He lost Daenerys before we crossed the sea. She told him if he came all this way he would be disappointed as she would need to take a husband once she was the queen and he would no longer be welcome in her bed” she looked at him for a moment “So tell me, Jon, what are you after? What do you want from the Queen so what do you want?”</p><p>He relaxed in a chair “I was wondering when anyone would what my intentions were, yet none had congratulation you’re the first” She smiled at his joke “I want the Seven Kingdoms at piece so we can focus of what comes next winter. I want your Queen to know what it feels like to have family that will not sell her for an army but will instead show her what family is”</p><p>He closed his Eye’s “I want to give her what she has always wanted”</p><p>“The throne,” she said certainly that she knew her friend completely.</p><p>Jon shook his head “Has none of you ever asked Daenerys what she wants” she looked at him strangely “She chases the throne because everyone has told her it is her birthright. They tell her it is her dream, but it is not all Daenerys wants is a h-”</p><p>She looked at him confused he smiled “Next time you see Daenerys asks her what she wants, what she has desired more than anything. Why no matter where she went or how much power she has she has never found it you will be surprised how much you did not know your Queen”</p><p>“And you know her?” she had a look of disapproval on her face.</p><p>“I know her story better than most here. I know what she wants because I have never had what she is missing and has been searching for. Ask her what she wants Missandei” He got up to leave.</p><p>“What comes with winter?” She was unsure of what he meant.</p><p>“Death comes with winter Missandei,” she noticed the fear in his eyes which she thought strange “I came south with the free folk for a reason Missandei and that reason terrifies me and it will terrify you when I show it to you after we take the capital” he left leaving her to ponder his words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Daenerys Highgarden.</p><p>The battle was a slaughter with Drogon and Viserion with her, though her smallest son did take a wound to the left wing from a scorpion bolt, it barely slowed her son down. The battle taught her that her smallest son was much more vulnerable than Drogon was she did not see who fired the bolt.</p><p>The enemy was broken and had surrendered to her. The first part of her speech to the enemy was explaining the lies spread by the Lannister’s about what she and her people were doing here in Westeros. Then Lord Randel and Dickon Tarly were brought before her.</p><p>“I would say kneel before me and there will be piece my lords but treason against your liege lord is punishable by death and you betrayed them for a better title and to the family that murdered my father mad as he was my nephew, niece and their mother all for a bastard playing king” she kept her composer.</p><p>“It was a difficult decision but the right one. You came here a foreign invader with a foreign army, King Joffrey at least he knows these lands” the older lord looked around getting nods from the other Reachmen.</p><p>“Yes I brought a foreign army, however, I now have the Reach, the Crownlands, the Iron Islands, the Trident and the North fighting with me the latter two thanks to my future husband” a lot of the lords looked around at each other.</p><p>“Robb Stark is a married man” the older lord replied.</p><p>“Yes, he is. My future husband is the son of a dragon and a wolf, Jon Aegon Targaryen son of my brother Rhaegar and his second wife Lyanna Stark” Everyone around them looked confused “You might know him as Jon Snow Ned Starks bastard” everyone around her was putting the pieces together.</p><p>“Jon Snow is Rhaegars son?” she nodded to the Randle “He had been gone for years he disappeared beyond the wall”</p><p>“Yes, he did. Now he is back, and he has freed the north from the Ironborn invasion then saved his brother from being murdered at a wedding by the Frey’s and Bolton’s at the behest of Tywin Lannister” she watched Randel look at his son.</p><p>“He was raised by Ned Stark and he will be King?” Randel questioned.</p><p>“Yes, and will be Queen we will take the seven Kingdoms together” the man seemed defeated it was true just the thought of Rhaegar’s son made many of the men in front of her regret their actions and consider bowing and turning on the Lannister’s that in itself annoyed her. It turns out her alliance with him was more beneficial than just more men and a rider for Rhaegal.</p><p>“Randel and Dickon Tarly, you will be judged by King Jon Aegon and myself once we take the capital. You will not die today as I hear Jon is friends with your eldest son and brother Samwell Tarly” Just his name got the two men’s attention “I believe he has much to discuss the way you treated your eldest son. Take them away” The two men were led away from her.</p><p>“Anyone who bends the knee will be spared as you were just following your lord’s orders” most knells without hesitation.</p><p>“Any other prisoners Ser Barristan?” she questioned her hand of the queen</p><p>he shook his head “No your grace Ser Jaime seems to have got away”</p><p>“A pity we will set camp for tonight then head back and join our forces. I will head to Dragonstone to meet up with Jon then head to our forces at King's landing where I will wait for your return before we take the city” the old knight nodded agreeing with her decision.</p><p>She did not desire to stay around the Tyrells to long as she felt that herself or Jon was in danger so that they could get one of their own on the throne.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys Dragonstone.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a long flight but she became ever so anxious they would take the throne in about a week she would have stopped at the camp near Kingsland but she was tired from the long flight and it was getting dark already so she would go tomorrow. It would take a little over a week for the rest of the forces to arrive and regroup at Kings Landing.</p><p>“My Queen” Darrio knelt before her she motioned him up.</p><p>“How goes the King lord Narris?” She questioned.</p><p>“He is difficult to deal with” He was full of shit and she could see it.</p><p>“Difficult for you maybe everyone else seems to have no problem speaking and getting along with the King” she gave him a disapproving look.</p><p>“Why him? Because he can ride a dragon? Why Daenerys did you not give one to me I could be up flying with you?” he was upset at losing his place as her bed warmer.</p><p>“That is not who it works Darrio you do not just ride a dragon you need the blood of Old Valyria like myself or Jon if you try to mount one of my dragons without dragon blood they would kill you. They might even do it if you do not” she sighed “Jon and I will marry after we take the capital and fix the mess that Robert Baratheon and Lannister’s have left us in” she did not owe him an explanation for her decision.</p><p>“But why him?” He was getting impatient.</p><p>“Because he is a King and not just by birthright, he has earnt that title just as I have mine. Enough we are done here Darrio it is none of your concern” She left him wallowing in his self-pity.</p><p>She wanted a hot bath and a hot meal and maybe if she was in the mood she would speak to her nephew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon and Dany talk.<br/>Jon takes Dany to the cave and reveals some truths.<br/>Jon and Danerys have a war council.<br/>Dany speaks with Missandei.<br/>Jon Speaks with Darrio.<br/>Dany speaks with Darrio.<br/>Jon reveals some of himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon Dragonstone.</p><p> </p><p>He was replying to Ravens the most boring duty. He had received a reply from Lysa Tully <em>the crazy bitch </em>as expected the Vale would stay out of the war. He did not mind them staying neutral. He would call upon them again once they took the throne.</p><p>He heard a knock as he looked at the doorway, she was standing there watching him “Are you busy Jon?”</p><p>He shook his head “Never, I always have time for you Daenerys remember that well unless I am on the privy” she smirked.</p><p>She walked over and sat across from him looking at all the scrolls “Any replies from potential allies?”</p><p>“The Vale will stay neutral which was expected anyway” she nodded “And a raven came for you from Dorne” he pasted it to her</p><p>She picked it up “What does it say?”</p><p>“That it is a sealed scroll for Queen Daenerys Targaryen” he looked at her she seemed confused “The raven was for you not me, so I did not read it”</p><p>“I see. It seems I will have to get accustomed to your humour as I can never tell if you are joking or serious”, he gave a light smile.</p><p>“You will get used to it and be able to tell eventually” she nodded.</p><p>She unwrapped the scroll and read it and let out a large sigh “What does it say?” Jon questioned looking at it.</p><p>“Doran Martell is sending his eldest son and brother to speak about the unfulfilled arrangement House Martell made with Viserys” she plopped the scroll on the table.</p><p>“He wants his son as your king as his daughter was to be Viserys queen. He has a lot of nerve demanding it after what he did to you” He had a look of anger on his face.</p><p>She looked at him confused “House Martell has never done anything to me”</p><p>“Daenerys who do you think gave the Spider and your brother the idea approach the Dothraki and to give you to Khal Drogo in the first place it was Doran Martell. He used you as a broodmare to be sold and discarded and gave no care that you were but a girl when he did it. He is no better than Tywin Lannister. Now he sees you have value and wants to wed you to his arrogant prick of a son” she closed her eyes, clenched her jaw and balled her fist in sadness and anger.</p><p>“His prick of a son thinks because a Targaryen princess married into the Martell’s that he is a dragon. Even if I believed you were barren which I do not, I would not throw you to a viper or allow you to do so of your own choice after what they did” she opened her eyes and looked at him he was furious.</p><p>“It might be the only way to bring House Martell to the table Jon” She spat she did not like that he was deciding for her.</p><p>“Sorry, Daenerys that was not me giving you a command that was just my anger” she relaxed again “As far as bringing House Martell to the table, Fuck House Martell they still think themselves equals to House Targaryen even though Daeron conquered them even if it was short lasted” she waited for him to elaborate.</p><p>“Daeron’s mistake was he kept the Martell’s alive and then handed Dorne over to an outsider from House Tyrell instead of a Dornish Lord Like Aegon did with the Trident, The Reach and the Stormlands. The Dornish lords and small folk rebelled and took tack Dorne” She nodded understanding “We honestly do not need the Dornish, Daenerys just to be at peace with them” he explained.</p><p>“What if they pull away from the seven kingdoms?” she sounded concerned.</p><p>“Dorne is more or less independent anyway after winter there will be Eight kingdoms” <em>if we get through winter</em> “So even without Dorne we will still have seven” she looked at him confused so he elaborated “If we get through winter the Land of Always Winter will be ours, well it will be the free folks but we will be in an alliance with them”</p><p>“What’s out there?” she smirked.</p><p>Jon shrugged “It is mostly unexplored Daenerys so who knows”</p><p>“Worst case we call Dorne to Kings Landing after we take the capital and have Tywin and the Mounting in custody, they are our bargaining chips you are not a bargaining chip <em>She seems to have forgotten her worth since meeting me </em></p><p>He walked over lent down and cupped her face “Daenerys you are the mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, Khaleesi of the Great grass sea and so much more. Not one of Doran’s sons are worthy of you” she gave him a sad smile “I might not even be worthy of you” She smiled at his first showing of insecurity “I know I would never sell a young girl to a Khal family or not. I will also never discard you. You are my blood and my family that I promise you”</p><p>She could not help it she leant in to kiss him- “Pardon me your Grace’s I do not wish to interrupt?” Both pulled back to look at Ser Davos the man knew what was about to happen but said nothing and just cleared his throat at the awkwardness felt in the room.</p><p>Jon stood back up, released her face and cleared his throat she bit her lip “Ser Davos how can we help you?”</p><p>“I was sending a raven to my wife as you had allowed. A raven had come from the Citadel for you King Jon from a Lord Samwell Tarley and a Maester Aemond Targaryen. Thought I would bring it to you as I was on my way” the mention of old man Aemon got Daenerys interest.</p><p>“Thank you, Ser Davos,” Jon took the scroll opened it, and read it “Dragonglass mines?” he continued to read the scroll.</p><p>“Dragonglass mines?” Daenerys questioned, “What does it say?”</p><p>Jon looked at her unsure of what to say to her “It says Dragonstone sits on a mountain of Dragonglass, which is volcanic glass or obsidian” she looked at him confused “It is not important for now. It also says that Sam, Gilly, Little Sam and Maester Aemond are leaving Old Town and headed to Kings Landing they should arrive well after we have taken the city” she looked at him excited likely for meeting her great uncle.</p><p>“I’ll leave you two to it then” Ser Davos nodded and left.</p><p>“Why is he allowed to move around the Castel freely?” Daenerys questioned.</p><p>“Because Ser Davos has helped me with the plan to block off the secret passages into the Red Keep so we do not get any escaping Lannister’s” he answered still looking at the scroll <em>I will need to check out this cave tomorrow</em></p><p>“I hear you moved Lord Stannis and his Wife to living quarters?” she questioned.</p><p>Jon threw the scroll on the desk in front of her and lent on the desk “Aye I did, Stannis and his family are too valuable to be placed in a dungeon, so I gave them living quarters and left some unsullied to guard them. We want them to kneel. We will not get that if we treat them like normal prisoners Daenerys”</p><p>She nodded accepting his reasoning “Fair enough” they both sat there in silence for a while “I think I will head to bed Jon; I will speak with you tomorrow. Good night Jon”</p><p>Jon gave a night “Good night Daenerys” He cursed Ser Davos’s timing she gently smiled and left though he was sure she also gave him a look of disappointment.</p><p>Daenerys Dragonstone.</p><p>When she got up in the morning, she had tried to find Jon only to learn he Ser Davos and Stannis had got down to check out this Dragonglass cave. She was a little annoyed as she is in command of Dragonstone and Jon was doing as he pleased, and her men seemed to still be following his orders. Though when she thought about it, she had not told them they were not to do as such since she returned.</p><p>She made her way down the shoreline to check out this cave she could see Stannis being taken back to his room by her men as she passed him, she greeted him “Lord Baratheon” she hated saying his name.</p><p>“Queen Daenerys” he gave a simple reply he still did not care for her presence, but the feeling was mutual.</p><p>Jon was outside the cave with Ser Davos at the time they were speaking at the time. Ser Davos handed him the torch then headed towards him likely returning to the castle “Your grace” them man said as he passed her.</p><p>“Ser Davos” she replied giving him a smile the man had always been polite after she took the castle from Stannis, she likes him.</p><p>She got to Jon who seemed to be waiting for her “I do not remember permitting you to bring my prisoners outside the castle. I hope you what you were looking for” she tried to look annoyed but Jon was so calm and relaxed it made it difficult for her.</p><p>“I did Daenerys and for the record, you never said I could not as you never set any boundaries” he had a smirk and what made it worst is she could not retort his claim.</p><p>“Fair enough I would prefer you ask next time” She relaxed a little.</p><p>“Will do, follow me I have something to show you” he put his arm on her back and lead her into the cave.</p><p>He led her through the cave it was dark but warm. She should have felt uneasy she did not know Jon well, but his presence was comforting most of her advisors would tell her to never be in such a place alone with him.</p><p>But every conversation made her feel better around him to the point that she no longer believed he would ever harm her. Darrio had used kind words to woo her and get into her bed but that was what he was after. She still did not know what Jon wanted from her or why he would pursue a barren Queen even if Jon did not her.</p><p>He lit a large torch which lit up their surroundings “All we will ever need” the Dragonglass was strangely beautiful lit up by the fire she looked around as Jon led her further into the cave.</p><p>Then he stopped her at a dead-end raising the torch she was carrying to the wall there were carvings in the stone “Who made these?” she looked at him his eyes seemed black in the cave but as the flames lit them up she noticed it she knew he had Grey eyes but for the first time she saw rings on Inigo in them.</p><p>“The children of the forest made these; I have seen similar carving north of the wall” Jon traced his finger on the carvings.</p><p>“When?” she was taken back by them the drawings and his eyes. She observed as many of the carvings as she could</p><p>“A very long time ago” Jon kept his eyes on her she could feel them.</p><p>“They were right here where we are standing. Before there were Targaryen’s, Starks or Lannister’s maybe even before there were men” she was taken back she wonders if they were the first to find these images.</p><p>“No” she looked at him as he motioned her to a carving with to different types figures.</p><p>“The children and the first men” he explained the carving to her.</p><p>“Doing what? Fighting each other?” He shook his head then gently motioned her over to another carving the figures were different than the other figures.</p><p>“They fought together, against their common enemy. Despite their differences despite their suspicions, together” She did not know why but the image Jon motioned her had made her cold and scared and for the first time she could see the same fear in him.</p><p>“This is why I brought the free folk south of the wall. We will need to do the same if we are going to survive. Because the enemy old nan used to scare me and the other Stark children within her tales is real, it has always been real. The army of the dead is real Daenerys I have seen them from what I have been told the Others, the white walkers are real as well” It should be nonsense but Jon was not lying any man in his position would rather die than show the fear she saw.</p><p>“This enemy you speak of, how can we defeat them?” she gulped as she waited for his answer.</p><p>“We need the greatest and the largest army we have ever seen, maybe even bigger than what we have now. We need the Dragons and a lot of fucking luck”</p><p>“You say we can only do this together?” Jon gave a single nod in reply</p><p>She stepped to him “Then we will do it together as the King and Queen” Jon gave her a nod and a gentle smile then led her out of the cave.</p><p>When they got outside Darrio was waiting “A raven” he gave Jon a disapproving look “For her grace” she rolled her eyes as he handed it to her.</p><p>She read it and looked at Jon “We need to head to Kings Landing Joffrey wants to set up a meeting”</p><p>Jon scoffed “We best not keep the King waiting then” He joked making her laugh. Jon then motioned her to go ahead of him and followed they mounted the dragons and left.</p><p>Jon Kings Landing.</p><p> </p><p>They both arrive at the same time Daenerys dismounted gracefully and Jon dropped off Rhaegal slipping on his ass making everyone around him laugh. He could swear Rhaegal was as well if dragons could laugh.</p><p>Daenerys had stopped and was looking back at him seemly amused at his misfortune he was just lucky it was not muddy. He got up and followed her Tormund was grinning like a fucking idiot making him roll his eye’s.</p><p>They stood at the war table with their other leaders around the table Jon, Robb, Blackfish, Tormund, Ser Loras, Greyworm, Missandei, and Daenerys who was beside him.</p><p>“They wish to meet us at the Dragonpit” Missandei confirmed</p><p>“So, what can we expect, a trap?” was the first thing Daenerys said looking around at everyone.</p><p>Robb nodded “Maybe I would not put it past Tywin, Joffrey and Cerci”</p><p>Missandei sighed “Surly we can make preparations of some sort?”</p><p>“We take some men and a couple of giants the dire wolves and Drogon and Rhaegal surround ourselves with them if they are brave enough to try anything good luck to them, I say” Jon added Robb laughed.</p><p>“It is a good idea you can never trust a Lannister and we best be prepared” the blackfish added.</p><p>“So which king is this one again the one who worships fire or the one who tortures whores and animals for fun” Tormund spoke looking around.</p><p>“If Joffrey is anything like my father, he probably doses both anyway” Daenerys accidentally spoking her mind about her father, putting her hand on her mouth.</p><p>Jon looked at her for a moment surprised then turned to Tormund “Joffrey is the second one the one who killed Ned Stark” Tormund nodded.</p><p>“What do we do” Daenerys looked to Jon.</p><p>“We meet with the enemy if for nothing more than for some amusement sieges are boring and dull affairs” Jon took a deep breath “Can someone tell me why we should not just fly in on the dragons and end them at the peace talks. It would be faster” Jon looked around.</p><p>Daenerys was smiling at his suggestion she knew he was joking but was amused all the same.</p><p>“It would be improper and dishonourable” Ser Loras spoke though even he did not seem opposed to the idea.</p><p>“You promised me Joffrey remember” Robb added Jon nodded in resonce.</p><p> “You want the men responsible for your brother, sister and their mother’s murders to give to the Martell’s as a peace offering” Missandei reminded.</p><p>“And they say a king can do as he likes, well that is bullshit” Jon added then sighed “Send the messenger tell them we will meet with them in two days”</p><p>Robb nodded “Will do Jon”</p><p>“We are done for now” Jon sat in a chair letting out a heavy sigh.</p><p>“Daenerys Can we speak in privet?” Missandei asked her Queen</p><p>Daenerys smiled “Always Missandei” and they both left together Jon taking notice he knew what the conversation Missandei would have with Daenerys was to entail.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys Kings Landing.</p><p>They were seated with a cup of wine Daenerys took a sip “So Missandei what can I help you with Trouble with Greyworm?”</p><p>Missandei smirked “No Daenerys it is your future husband he and I talked yesterday about what he wants with you”</p><p>Daenerys interest suddenly picked up “Oh, that makes me curious as even I am unsure of it what does my nephew want with me?”</p><p>“He says he wants what you want. So, what do you want Daenerys?” she inquired.</p><p>“The throne?” Daenerys herself seemed uncertain</p><p>Missandei shook her head “Jon says that you only want the throne because everyone has told you it is your birthright. They tell you it is your dream, but it is not.” She took a deep breath “Jon said next time I see you I should ask you what you want, what you have desired more than anything. What is it you hope to find by taking the throne Daenerys?” She felt a sense of uncertainty like she always did around Jon, she hated that he knew her so well, yet he feels like a stranger to her.</p><p>Daenerys felt a load of sadness come over her “Before Viserys gave me to Drogo all I ever wanted was to go home. Here I am yet it still does not feel like home. No matter what I do” she looked at Missandei “Or who I fuck I feel empty. I thought I could be happy in Meereen but I was always lonely and hollow even for the first month here in Westeros nothing had changed but-” she paused.</p><p>“You have felt something new. When you are with Jon” Missandei added</p><p>Daenerys nodded still upset “I’m frightened of it Missandei no one has gotten to me like Jon. When I look into Jon’s eyes, I see myself and the armour I have put around my heart melts away. Last night when he was making promises to me about being family about always being their form me. I wanted it all to be true and I know he means what he says to me” She felt a tear stream down her cheek.</p><p>She wiped it away “Right there I wanted to kiss him to tell him to give me all those things he promised me, I would have right there and then, if Ser Davos had not walked in. After Ser Davos left, I went to bed and cried because Jon knows me so well and it had made me feel weak when I am around him” her breath quivered</p><p>“You crave love, family and a home to put them in and so does Jon. Thought Jon had a family who loves him and a home” Missandei added.</p><p>Daenerys shook her head “At Harrenhal, Jon told me that he had a father in Ned Stark who kept him at arm’s length and siblings that loved him, but Winterfell never felt like home and he never felt like a Stark. He always felt alone like he was a shadow or a ghost” she took a breath.</p><p>“You two are similar in many ways. Maybe Jon thinks you will only find what’s missing in each other” Missandei sighed.</p><p>Daenerys nodded “I will take the throne and marry Jon after one year because I know it is what’s best for everyone. It is getting close to Jon is what has me scared. I fear to find what I want with Jon because I feel like I will lose it like I did Drogo and Rhaego. I cannot live through that again Missandei I don’t want to, but I want what Jon is promising me, I just don’t know what to do anymore”</p><p>Missandei sat next to her “Stop thinking Daenerys and for once in your life just do what is best for yourself. What is the point of ruling and saving everyone if you can’t give yourself what you want?”</p><p>She took a breath to calm herself “Ok” That all she said in response.</p><p> </p><p>Jon Snow Dragonstone.</p><p>Once they returned to Dragonstone Daenerys wished to be alone for a while to think somethings over. Jon understood he could see that whatever conversation she had with Missandei had unsettled her. Maybe he had pushed it too far making promises of being the family she deserved instead of letting her get more used to him slowly.</p><p>It was too late to look back not anyway. Jon needed to only look to the future and not the past. There was nothing currently to do on the Island, so he had sat down to drink some ale and just relax for a change <em>best enjoy free time while I can.</em></p><p>He heard a knock and looked up to see the Sellsword leaning against the door.</p><p>“What can I do for you Darrio?” he was not looking forward to any conversation he would have with the man.</p><p>“I just wished to learn more about your intentions with Daenerys” the man sat across from him.</p><p>Jon sighed “I don’t see how that is your business Darrio. Daenerys knows what I want for myself, Daenerys and House Targaryen the fact that you don’t know means she does not wish you to”</p><p>The sellsword got a displeased look on his face “I just want what is best for the queen”</p><p>Jon laughed “If that was true you would have stayed across the Narrow sea as she asked of you”</p><p>“I get it Daenerys is the most beautiful woman in the world who would not want in her bed. I have been there she is a treat” the man smirked.</p><p>Jon rolled his eyes “I know you have Darrio and I know that after she came down from her high, she felt hollow, empty and alone. I do not give a shit about getting into Daenerys bed, not every man views her like you and only has one thing on their mind when it comes to her” he took a breath “I am not doing what I am doing just to fuck the Queen” <em>She undervalued herself when she gave herself to this pig</em></p><p>“Please no man would pursue her for anything else. You are a king and the future of House Targaryen rests with you. Daenerys is as barren as they come trust me, I bedded her for years and not once did she fall pregnant. If not for sex what other use would you have for her?” Jon had never seen a more discussing pig. This man claims he loves her yet speaks of her like this.</p><p>“Just when I thought I could not think any less of you sellsword you prove me wrong. Maybe Daenerys is not the problem you are? I would not expect a man like you to understand. You are a man whose only achievement in life will be that you bedded Queen Daenerys and that is why you chase her still because without her you are nothing just another sellsword” There was anger in his voice this time Jon was ready to throttle the prick in front of him.</p><p>“I love her” he spat.</p><p>Jon scoffed “No you don’t. You would not even know what it feels like to love someone. Any man who speaks of a woman the way you do dose not and cannot ever claim to love them. You are disgusting now get the fuck out”</p><p>The man got up and left as he turned to leave down the hall, he stopped dead in his tracks and the colour fade from his face.</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys Dragonstone</p><p>“Da… Daenerys what I said I was just-” Darrio stumbled to find the words to defend himself.</p><p>There was no expression on her face, she remained silent and that was how anyone knew her knew she was furious “Thank you Darrio for showing me I made the right decision to kick you out of my bed”</p><p>He reached out to her “Daenerys I am doing what is best for you. He-”</p><p>She brushed his hand away “Is my blood and after we take the throne he will be everyone’s king” she looked at him for a moment “There is nothing you can ever say Darrio that will ever get you back in my bed EVER. I only regret every allowing you they’re in the first place”</p><p>“I love you Daenerys” he stepped closer.</p><p>She scoffed “I never loved you Darrio what we had was briefly satisfying sex nothing more”</p><p>Darrio’s face turned to annoyance “Briefly I made you scream”</p><p>She rolled her eyes “Briefly meaning after we were done, I felt alone, I felt nothing but shame for myself. Shame for not feeling anything about the man I was laying with. But I have just learnt something I am glad I feel nothing for you because right now I would be hurt if I did care for you. I do not, I never have, and I never will. You are dismissed Darrio”</p><p>“Daenerys… I” he tried to continue the conversation.</p><p>“You are dismissed Lord Naharis. You may return to your duties or return to Essos I really do not care but I want you out of my sight now or you will be in the cells” she walked passed him and entered the office Jon was in not looking back.</p><p>She walked in at sat across from Jon He looked at her “Sorry you had to here that Daenerys he passed her a glass of wine”</p><p>She shook her head and took the glass “Don’t be, I am glad I heard it. Now I know I made the right choice kicking him out of my bed. Pity I cannot go back and make sure he was never in it, to begin with”</p><p>She smiled “I am surprised Jon” he looked at her confused, “You said you knew what love was. What is her name?” she took a sip.</p><p>Jon took a swig “Ygritte she was a wildling girl kissed by fire”</p><p>“Was?” she wanted to know Jon better, but he had not spoken about his time beyond the was at all.</p><p>“She died killed the first time we were attacked by the army of the dead” she could see it brought him pain.</p><p>“She must have been something for you to pursue her” inquiring more.</p><p>Jon laughed “No she chased me” Daenerys smirked so he elaborated “I guess she liked what she saw. She drove me nut with her pursuit of me. In the end, I said fuck it and just started laying with her. So much for I would never father a bastard”</p><p>She laughed “What do you mean. Never father a bastard?”</p><p>“Robb and Theon would often visit Winter Towns brothel, but I could not as I was too afraid of fathering a child named Snow. Still, am” he looked at her sadly growing up a bastard must have affected him more than even she realised.</p><p>“What if I do fall pregnant in the year after we take the capital we will not be married?”</p><p>“We will marry before the child is born anyway” his logic was sound she gave him a nod</p><p>“I was shocked to hear you tell Darrio that you were not interested in bedding me” she mused.</p><p>Jon smirked “That was a half-truth. Of course, I want to bed you Daenerys, but it is not why I am doing what I am doing”</p><p>“Why are you doing what you are doing Jon?”</p><p>“Because you deserve it. The throne, family love and a home and I want to give it all to you and I want to save the world from winter”</p><p>She smiled and nodded “I think I can accept your reasons, Jon”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next meeting at the Dragonpit and a meeting with Dorne.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A meeting with Loin's</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Robb Stark Dragonpit.</strong>
</p><p>He could see the Lannister’s walking into the pit now the bastard Joffrey had his hand on his Sword, but Robb could see it in his eyes he was nervous. He seemed extremely intimidated by the two giants they brought with them along with Ghost and Greywind who sat each side of him.</p><p>The older man with the hand of the Kingpin Tywin Lannister, he assumed the man was unreadable. He walked in proudly.</p><p>The bitch Queen Cersei walked in ever so high and mighty only giving disgusted looks towards their side of the pit.</p><p>The Kingslayer only gave them nervous glances but Robb could see the handy work of Roose Bolton’s men with his golden hand.</p><p>Lord Tyrion was looking around likely looking to see when the Dragons would arrive. He had to remember that Tyrion was not responsible for the assassin sent after bran and he protected Sansa best he could while he was hand and once, he became her husband.</p><p>The rest were kings guard and the mountain followed by a hand full of soldiers. They took their place behind the lions who took their seats.</p><p>On his own side sat in a line Blackfish, Tormound, himself, sat seat for Jon, a seat for Daenerys, Missandei, Greyworm and Loras with their own men behind them as well as two Giants.</p><p>Cersei seemed to notice the empty chairs and looked over to him “The dragon queen did not travel with you? And I see you bastard of a brother did not as well”</p><p>Robb scoffed “No he will arrive with Queen Daenerys on dragon back”</p><p>Cersei “Your father thought he was so much better than me, yet he fathered your brother” she scoffed and looked away, “You Starks think you are better than everyone”</p><p>Robb rolled his eyes “Do not compare my father to you. You mothered three bastards and passed them off as Roberts children then your brother pushed my little brother from a tower to cover it up” he looked to Jaime “What was it you said Kingslayer when you pushed him after he saw you and your sister fucking at Winterfell?” He cleared his throat then changed his voice to imitate Jamie “The things we do for love”</p><p>Both Cersei and Jamie looked at each other both in shock “Oh, you are wondering how we know well, Brand and Rickon are alive and have returned to Winterfell and Sansa and Arya have been reunited with my mother in Riverrun everything is looking up for House Stark now”</p><p>He looked at Tywin who had a face of realisation on what his favourite son and daughter have been doing “That’s right Tywin your legacy is a lie Joffrey, Tommen and Marcella are all Basterds born of relations between you twin son and daughter the rumours are all true”</p><p>He had a look of disgust and anger on his face before turning away from his children.</p><p>“As for my brother tell me Cersei why would a child of Stark blood born in Dorne around the time of my aunt Lyanna Starks death be able to ride a dragon? What parent could he have got that from?” Robb shrugged “Actually don’t answer that you will find out soon” he could see it on the four Lannister’s eyes the realisation of who Jon really was”</p><p>“My father dishonoured himself to protect an innocent child who was his blood” he looked at Cersei with disgust “Never compare my father to yourself”</p><p>Then the first roar came, and everyone stood, accept Cersei and Joffrey who just stared as two of the three dragons landed near them where they would stay ready to attack at any sign of a threat. Daenerys was the first to dismount Jon had commented about how elegantly she always dismounted where Jon just slid off Rhaegal and this time he stayed on his feet.</p><p>Tyrion almost seemed like a child looking on the two dragons as the third and smallest landed behind everyone. Ghost hopped to his feet and made his way to Jon spun and walked beside him with Jon’s hand on his back.</p><p>He noticed Joffrey, Tywin and Jamie all gulp. If Jon wanted to, they could end the war right here and now but too many people wanted Tywin, Joffrey and the Mountain to suffer.</p><p>Jon took his seat beside Robb and Daenerys beside Jon. Cersei was the first to speak “We have been here for some time”</p><p>“My apologies” was all Daenerys said.</p><p>Jon cleared his throat “Shall we begin?”</p><p>Joffrey spoke “I am willing to forgive Robb Starks insolence if he knells and declares me as his king”</p><p>Robb spoke “You are no King just a vicious bastard who only knows how to abuse whores in his spear time”</p><p>Joffrey stood up “I am the King”</p><p>“Any man who must say I am the King is no true king” he looked to Tywin “I believe you have told him this yourself right?” Tywin did not answer “Let's face it Tywin you are really the one in charge, not your grandson” he surveyed the enemy “So why call this meeting Lord Tywin myself and Daenerys only came as sieges are boring and we were both curious on what you had to say”</p><p>Tywin clears his throat “You are not as unbeatable as you and Daenerys Targaryen think but we are willing to compromise. The North will remain in the hands of Robb Stark, Dragonstone will go to Daenerys Targaryen as it is her ancestral home. The North will pay compensation to the crown for this rebellion as will House Tyrell and the Stormlands” he looked to Daenerys “I am aware that you have Stannis Baratheon and his family as a hostage?” she nodded.</p><p>“Stannis and his family will be handed over to the crown for punishment and execution. The Wildlings will go back where they came from and Jon Snow with them the dragons must be culled. If Daenerys wishes to be Queen, we are willing to compromise with a union between her and King Joffrey”</p><p>Daenerys started laughing “This is a joke, right?” she looked around the Lannister’s only had serious faces “No? well, I will tell you right here House Targaryen submits to no one both myself and my nephew will not compromise he will be King and I Queen. I would never degrade myself with such a vicious dog like you grandson”</p><p>“Nephew?” Jamie questioned</p><p>She put her hand on Jon’s arm “Jon Snow was born the Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark after Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Elia Martell and married Lyanna Stark both performed by the high septum himself”</p><p>Cersei looked anger by this prospect “Why would he choose the Norther mutt for a second wife and not me?”</p><p>Jon spoke “Because he knew what a vicious and cruel woman you were and looking at how your eldest son turned out I don’t blame him”</p><p>“You can’t talk to my mother like that she is Queen Regent” Joffrey stood up again before being yanked back to his seat by his father.</p><p> Jon lent forward “Cersei, it is time Maggie the Frog she did warn you did she not?” Cersei when pale at the mention of the name “You’ll be queen, for a time. Then comes another, younger, more beautiful, to cast you down and take all you hold dear” Daenerys looked at him confused and Cersei went white as a ghost “It is why Melara Heatherspoon drowned in a well because you threw a potion in her face and she cursed you”</p><p>He lent back “That is enough about prophecy I think it is safe to say that myself and Daenerys reject your offer” he looked to her and she nodded “We have talked it over and have another counteroffer for you”</p><p>Daenerys spoke “Jon is right our counteroffer is this. Joffrey Waters for the many crimes he has committed against the North will be handed over to them for punishment” Joffrey gulped “Tywin and the Mountain will be handed over to Dorne for their crimes against Princess Rhaenys, Prince Aegon and Princess Elia Martell, Cersei will be punished for her crime’s as will Ser Jamie who will Join the watch” she stopped and looked at Jon.</p><p>Jon continued “Casterly Rock will be handed over to Lord Tyrion Lannister Tommen and Marcella Waters will be hostages of the Crown until we see otherwise” Jon looked to Cersei “Don’t worry I don’t harm innocent children. House Lannister will lose the title of Lord Paramount of the West and it will be passed on to another house”</p><p>“Do you honestly think we would agree to this?” Tywin stood up.</p><p>“No, but then I would say the same to you” he looked at Daenerys for a moment “We only came today for the entertainment and to size you up I think it is safe to say none here is impressed” Jon scoffed “This whole meeting was a joke, to begin with, there can be no peace between House Targaryen, Stark and House Lannister as long as Joffrey and Tywin live. Our offer was not really an offer it was our plans for you and your House Tywin”</p><p>Tywin stood up “Then we are done here” he stood up and walked away the others following him.</p><p>Daenerys looked at Jon “Was that you plan all along to rattle them, Jon?”</p><p>“No but it was a bonus” he smiled looking at her she laughed.</p><p>He turned to Robb “Watch your backs on the way out of the city who knows if they will try something. If they do, we will attack immediately” Robb nodded.</p><p>Daenerys turned to Missandei “I will meet you outside the city back at camp” her advisor nodded</p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys the Dragonpit</strong>
</p><p>She hated this place so much death and loss of life happened her.</p><p>Jon stood Infront of her as everyone got ready to leave “This place was the beginning of the end for our family” Jon nodded she looked at her sons “They are terrifying and beautiful and we locked them away” she sighed.</p><p>Jon looked to the dragons “They grew small”</p><p> “As did we. Without them we were just like everyone else and no longer special anymore” She rubbed Viserion’s snout.</p><p>He put his hands on her shoulders “You are not like everyone else and our family has not seen its end not yet and it won’t for some time. I won’t allow it” she gave a sad smile.</p><p>He moved in closer to her and whispered into her ear “I look forward to proving your witch wrong” she laughed at his confidence he looked around “we should not linger and get back to the camp” she nodded. They climbed the dragons and left.</p><p>
  <strong>Jon Kinglanding camp.</strong>
</p><p>He arrived first and dismounted Rhaegal and waited as Daenerys dismounted Drogon Rubbing her largest sons’ snout as she did. She approached him “There beautiful, aren’t they?”</p><p>Jon smirked “Not the word I would use, but yes they are magnificent. I would say magnificent beast’s, but they are not beasts you, are they?”</p><p>She looked at her sons smiling “No they are my children”</p><p>“Soon we will have to use them for real” Jon’s tone changed</p><p>“you’re not sure how you feel about it are you?” she looked at him uncertainly.</p><p>“No, I am not” he sighed.</p><p>“How many men did you kill taking the north back from the Ironborn? How many did you kill taking the Twins and Harrenhal?” she asked.</p><p>He sighed “Thousands and I would do it all again” she looked at him strangely “I don’t like killing and I hate that I am good at it” he paused for a moment “I know it is necessary Daenerys and I have no regrets doing what I am doing. It must be done”</p><p>She nodded “We both want to help people. We can only do it from a position of strength” They started walking towards the camp.</p><p>“Aye and strength can sometimes be terrible” They stared at each other for a while.</p><p>“My Queen Ser Jorah Mormont returns to you” Greyworm approached with the old Northman. The man had betrayed her, and she dismissed him for it, yet he still did everything he could to be back at her side. <em>He loves her </em>It was not his business who Daenerys chose to surround herself with he just hoped the old bear did not expect Bear Island back or Longclaw as he would not get it.</p><p>“Hello old friend,” she said Jon could see the happiness on her face.</p><p>He knelt before her “Your Grace”</p><p>“Jon this is Ser Jorah Mormont an old friend” she was still smiling</p><p>“I met your father he was a great man” Ser Jorah nodded he could see the pain in his eyes “He gifted me this” he pulled Longclaw out handed it to the man “He changed the pommel from a bear to a wolf but it is still longclaw”</p><p>Ser Jorah held it smiling “I gave up the right to have this sword when I shamed my family” he handed it back to him “May it serve you well and your children after you” Jon gave him a nod.</p><p>“You look strong… you found a cure?” he had almost forgotten the man had contracted greyscale. He looked great considering.</p><p>“I would not be here if I did not. I return to your service…. My Queen if you will have me”</p><p>“I would be glad to” she hugged him.</p><p><em>Jon…. Come... Speak to me…. At the Isle of Faces…. </em>He dropped to his knees with his right hand “Fucking hell…Bran, we have talked about this….” The pain in his head was immense.</p><p>Daenerys ran back to Jon as blood dripped from his nose “Jon what is it?”</p><p>The pain disappeared as quick as it came but he could still feel it affects “I…. I must go to…. the Isle of Faces…. Bran wishes to speak to me” he made his way back to Rhaegal.</p><p>“Jon what do you mean look at yourself you can barely walk straight” She followed swiftly grabbing his arm stopping him.</p><p>“I am fine Daenerys just a headache it will pass” he stopped at looked at her “I will explain everything back on Dragonstone” he moved passed her and he slowly and sluggishly climbed back on Rhaegal at took off without a word leaving Daenerys to worry.</p><p>She looked at Ser Jorah who seemed confused to see Jon riding Rhaegal. She looked to his direction then sighed “You have missed quite a lot Ser Jorah”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys Dragonstone</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She was furious, it was late, extremely late, yet he was still not back. Daario seemed to take great pleasure in her annoyance at Jon. She swirled her wine as she waited. What could have been so important that Jon would take off like that? He looked like he was about to pass out yet climbed up on Rhaegal and took to the skies.</p><p>What if he fell off on the way there? He had promised her he would not leave her, yet he walks away like she does not matter like she was a second thought.</p><p>She emptied her cup the filled it again. Then she heard Rhaegal’s roar as he landed.</p><p>She dove to her feet and stormed out to confront Jon. He was walking back to the keep but not in a straight line. She could see it he was struggling to walk. Some of Jon’s men noticed as well and bolted out to him as he collapsed.</p><p>He was placed in his bed and his shirt stripped from him. He was pail breathing heavily “What is wrong with him?” She asked them.</p><p>“This is the cost of the green sight when someone does not possess the body to wield it well. Jon has it but overuse has its cost on him. He will be fine by morning” The man explained as he walked out.</p><p>“Why would he not explain this to me?” She turned to the man waiting for his answer.</p><p>“Sorry Dragon Queen, I don’t have that answer. If I had to guess he forgot” The man gave a sympathetic smile.</p><p>She sat and watched Jon sleep as he tossed and turned. Sometimes he would mummer words, but she did not recognise the tongue. Fairly soon she drifted off to sleep.</p><p>When she woke, she was in his bed still clothed and he was gone. <em>When did I get here?</em></p><p>It did not take her long to find him still shirtless and doing what she would assume was his morning workout. She wanted to be angry at him, but it was hard to with all the sweat glistening his body.</p><p>
  <em>It has been a while since I last….</em>
</p><p>She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.</p><p>“I assume you have questions for me about what happened yesterday Daenerys?” He did not look at her “You did not need to sleep here to wait for answers” Jon laughed “ What would the Lords of Westeros think” he joked.</p><p>His amusement made her angry “Don’t make a joke of this Jon” she spat.</p><p>He looked up at her shocked.</p><p>“I stayed here last night because I was worried sick about you all day and it was not just me. Robb, Tormund, and Ser Davos feared for you as they had seen you like it before, but none could explain. Then you return and collapse. For all I knew you had been stuck with fever because of your recklessness” she shouted at him as she got up.</p><p>“I had to ask one of you men a man I do not know what the hell was wrong with you for him to tell me this was the cost of the Greensight” A tear streamed her left cheek “So much for promising to never leave me you could have fallen off of Rhaegal, I even feared as much. I finally gain some sense of family again with you in my life and just like that, you made me feel like I would lose it. AGAIN” she stood before him.</p><p>“Jon you are a King and maybe the only future for our house. You cannot recklessly endanger yourself like this" She dropped to the floor. "I cannot be alone again Jon” Tears began to flow</p><p>Jon put his hands on her shoulders and knelt before her. He looked at her sadly “I’m sorry Dany” hearing that name from him was strange.</p><p>“What did you call me” she was not certain how she felt hearing it again.</p><p>“Sorry I forgot that he used to call you that” he took a breath.</p><p>“The last person to call me that was my brother, I hated that name” she looked at him “But I like hearing it from you”</p><p>“Dany look I’m sorry. I am not used to this having someone I need to talk to. I have been doing things my way for so long I forget that others need to know what is happening in here” He pointed to his head “I will try to do better. No, I will do better. Sometimes I forget it is not just me I am fighting for anymore”</p><p>He wiped away her tears with his hands gently he planted a gentle kiss on her mouth then pulled back she looked her in the eyes, as she looked into his. Then she pulled him back for another. It was strange kissing him. She felt different. Was it because it had been months since she last laid with a man?</p><p>Whatever it was it made her warm and hot all over. And they just kept at it. Maybe he was right maybe dragons are meant for dragons and no one else. Something had to be behind their meeting it could not be a coincidence that the last male dragon would find the last female despite being on separate side of the world for so long. Kissing Jon felt different and it felt right.</p><p>She pulled away cleared her throat as if they kept going, she would not be able to stop herself.</p><p> <em>It has been way too long</em></p><p>“So, you meeting with bran what did he say?”</p><p>He smiled at her and gave her a nod though she could swear she thought he was disappointed and wanted more.</p><p>“The remaining wildlings North of the wall are all slowly moving to a place called Hardhome” he looked at her</p><p>“Thousands of them are gathering men, women and children he says in four months they will be annihilated” he explained.</p><p>“By whom?” She feared for them.</p><p> “The Army of the dead they are finally on the march again. For years, the white walkers have been hitting wildling settlements and camps and gathering in one spot now they march to Hardhome to add to their numbers”</p><p>“We need to be careful with the dragons Joffrey and Cersei are lining the tunnels beneath the city with wildfire they want us to set it off or to set it off to blame us” she shuddered at the mention of her father’s favourite plaything.</p><p>“What do we do?” she gulped.</p><p>He shrugged “We be careful and we need to be ready” she gave a nod.</p><p>“Any other secrets or surprises I should know about?” she waited for him to answer.</p><p>“I am a warge also called a skin-changer I can see through the eyes of any animal I have a strong bond with like Ghost and sometimes at night when I sleep I do it by accident so you might walk in on me asleep with my eyes open. just so you know” She was still confused.</p><p>“I will explain it more later my siblings well cousins actually seem to be able to do it as well. It is because of the blood of the children of the forest that flows through us. Just like how the blood of old Valyria allows us to bond with dragons” she gave a nod.</p><p>One of Jon’s men knocked on the door “Enter” Jon replied. He enters looked at them both gave Jon a scroll and winked making Jon roll his eyes.</p><p>He opened and read it “All our forces are now back at Kings Landing”</p><p> She smiled “Then we attack tomorrow”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was going to have them meet with Dorne but it was reading to much like the meeting in Blue Rose in the Sand. So a change of plans the meeting will happen after the Battle for Kings landing.</p><p> </p><p>Next: the Battle for Kings Landing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Battle for the throne.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tyrion Red Keep.</strong>
</p><p>“You two are fucking disgusting! My fucking children always shaming our family” His father shouted at the top of his voice Tyrion had never seen his father so furious.</p><p>His father looked at him “Did you know?” Tyrion gave a nod “And you said nothing?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes “If I had told you would you have even believed me? I suspect you would have punished me for even suggesting such a thing” His father just looked at him annoyed.</p><p>Cersei finally spoke her voice quivering “The Targaryen’s wed brother and sister together-” <em>Slap! </em>His father stuck her <em>what a stupid thing to say to father. </em>His brother flinched but did nothing.</p><p>“We are not Targaryen’s we are Lannister’s we to not marry brother and sister. And for your own education, the Targaryen’s did it to keep the blood pure so they could bond with the beasts outside our door right now. As you can see it has worked as the last two Targaryen’s are both dragon riders”</p><p>His father sat down and put his head in his hands. “This is my fucking legacy” His father looked up at them. “I don’t even know if you lot are worth fighting for. My son and daughter fathered abomination” he let out a sarcastic laugh “The only child I can even be remotely proud of is a drunken whoremonger” <em>I would be upset if it were not true.</em></p><p> Joffrey was silent and in shock of his own birth Tyrion cleared his throat “We have another problem Jon Snow do you think he is really Rhaegars son?”</p><p>Cersei quickly answered “No he cannot be. Rhaegar would never-”</p><p>Jamie interrupted his sister “Yes” everyone looked to his brother, so he elaborated “I don’t know how I did not see it back in Winterfell. Jon, he has his mothers colouring and the Stark long face but-”</p><p>His father finished his sentence “He looks a lot like Rhaegar and he rides a dragon. I don’t know if he speaks the truth about the annulment and his marriage to Lyanna at this point it does not matter anymore”</p><p>Cersei scoffed “He is a bastard and does not matter he cannot be king”</p><p>“Yet your bastard can?” her father retorted getting an angary look for his father.</p><p>“What do we do father?” his brother asked.</p><p>His father got up “Nothing because we can do nothing House Lannister will fall” Then he left leaving them all speechless their father was defeated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Theon Greyjoy Blackwater bay.</strong>
</p><p>It had been a long morning as they waited for the King and The Queen to arrive. He had only seen Jon once since he joined forces with Daenerys they spoke briefly. Jon seemed to be indifferent to him and only said if he wished to apologise, he would need to do it to Robb, Bran and Rickon. He was different gone was the boy who did not know his place in the world and in his place was a King.</p><p>A true King, not the drunk that was Robert Baratheon, the cruel boy that was Joffrey or the young wolf trying to avenge his father’s death. Jon had a purpose one that must mean something more than the petty squabbles of men.</p><p>“Ahoy, my friends” he looked over to the ship that approached the Dornish. Two men dressed like royalty stood close to the rails. “Why so glum everyone seems ready for war”</p><p>“We are and we strike soon once the queen arrives,” his sister said resting against the rails</p><p>“I hear Daenerys is beautiful. I look forward to meeting her” the younger of the two said.</p><p>Yara scoffed “You will be disappointed Prince as she has already found her king” she smirked, “He is almost as pretty as her” he looked at her shocked and she smirked.</p><p>“Oh, do tell me about this man she has chosen as her king,” the older of the two said leaning forward on the rails smiling showing his intrigue.</p><p>“You will see when they get here they will arrive soon” they both looked to him “And Daenerys did not choose her king her king was already a king on his own”</p><p>All their attention was moved from the conversation as Daenerys flew past on her black beast. Both the Dornish men were speechless at the sight of her dragon. Then Jon flew past just as quick on the Jade dragon named for his true father.</p><p>The older of the two eyes narrowed “I fucking knew it” but he said no more.</p><p>Yara spoke “You can join us or fuck off just don’t get in our way. Oh, and Daenerys wants the Lannister cunts alive for diplomatic reasons the Mountain as well” The older Dornish man gave a nod.</p><p>Then everyone charged forward. He watched in awe as the King and Queen decimated the Lannister ships in the docks not one was left standing. As they docked their teams spilt a few small teams would guard escape tunnels to block off any enemies from running the rest would charge through the city. Both Jon and Daenerys had ordered that citizens of King Landing not be harmed. They made their way through the city killing Lannister soldiers while telling the small folk to head inside their homes for safety.</p><p>Then they got to the Red keep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Robb Stark Kinglanding.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He could see the smoke coming from the ships both Jon and Daenerys were going full force on the ships before making their way into the city. They quickly blew holes through the gates and the walls of Kings Landing giving them their way in “Charge forward!” he screamed. He heard Greyworm and Ser Barristan say as much. The Dothraki charged ahead of them to break any defences they had the Unsullied stayed moved with them only a small team would stay back to guide Queen Daenerys to the keep once she made her way inside.</p><p>Jon landed Rhaegal when they were halfway there and dismounted. Daenerys landed soon after him “Jon what are you doing?” she yelled</p><p>He looked up at her “Leading my men to the keep. One of us must and you are not a fighter Dany. Stay on Drogon we will signal when we have taken the keep. Stay out of the city until then just in case any wildfire gets set off that way, they cannot blame us” he smiled to her “We are in the final step now. Then we rule”</p><p>She nodded and smiled at him and took back off and Jon’s dragon followed as Ghost made his way to his side.</p><p>They fought there way through the city some men surrendered and threw down their weapons they were from the city watch. Jon ordered them unharmed and told the small folk to head inside for safety and many followed.</p><p>Jon was a beast with his sword cutting down man after man. <em>Was Jon always this good?</em> He felt out of place fighting alongside the Unsullied, Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah, and Ser Loras Ghost and Greywind seemed to be enjoying the chance to cut loose as well.</p><p>Then they got to the red keep and met their other forces he could see Theon who avoided Eye contact with him. He wished he could cut him down <em>in the heat of battle no one would notice right?</em></p><p>He noticed that the Dornish had joined the fight Doran would not be pleased to learn Daenerys already had a king and that it was Rhaegars son with Lyanna.</p><p>The Leader a Prince of Dorne seemed to look at Jon like he saw a ghost his handshaking at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Red Viper at the Red Keep.</strong>
</p><p>He knew it this whole time Ned Stark was protecting Rhaegars, son. He looked like Rhaegar he could see it and he fought like his sire.<em> No, he is far better.</em></p><p>It was infuriating that this boy lives while his sister and her children suffered horrible fates part of him wanted to strike him down. But he knew Elia would hate him for it. The boy is innocent and from the stories he had heard from after his return from beyond the wall had grown to be a good man.</p><p>Not to mention if something were to happen to him Daenerys and all the forces behind them both would turn their sights to Dorne.</p><p>Doran had long suspected who Ned’s bastard really was and had mentioned this as a possibility once word of Jon Snow’s return happened as well as the rumours of him riding a dragon. So, he would wait to see how everything played out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jon the doors of the Red Keep.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“They have barricaded themselves in Your Grace,” one of these men said.</p><p>He scoffed then looked to his large friend “Wunwun get us in” the giant nodded, and another giant moved to the doors with him. It did not take much effort for them before the door swung open and they moved in.</p><p>Once before the throne Joffrey was sitting on it clearly scared “Ser Gregor, Ser Marin kill them you king commands!” he screamed.</p><p>Jon motioned his giant who picked up the mountain and threw him against a pillar knocking him ou cold Ser Marren was taken down but not killed by Ser Barristan very quickly. “It seems that my giant beats your Mountain and my kingsguard trumps yours King Waters”</p><p>The other member was cut down by Ser Jorah and Ser Loras until there were none left the rest of the men surrendered.</p><p>Joffrey smirked as a loud boom was heard “Then may you be King of the Ashes” Jon moved swift as he pounded into him.</p><p>Once the chaos was settled, they looked to see where the explosion came from Ser Barristan grabbed Jon and spoke “The Septabalor your grace they destroyed it with wildfire” Jon beat Joffrey a few more times</p><p>“Search the castle bring his mother father and grandfather here alive. Now!” Jon shouted as men moved then he turned his attention to Greyworm “Go and retrieve the queen” the unsullied commander nodded gathered some men and left.</p><p>“Robb send some men to check on the Sept look for injured and Survivors” he ordered him his brother nodded to give his orders.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys the Red keep</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The chaos that was what she saw as the Sept went up in green flames. <em>All that life, gone </em>She let out a huge sigh as she looked to the green flames and smoke. Then turned to make her way into the Red Keep.</p><p>She heard shouting coming as she made her way towards the throne. Everything had led to this. Jon was standing beside it waiting.</p><p>She looked at the man shouting. The Kingslayer screaming at his sister and a very bloody Joffrey. He was screaming all kinds of names at them but only one insult caught her attention “You are just like Aerys the both of you!” She would have to ask him what he meant. She noticed the Dornish were here the younger prince looking at her with lust.</p><p>It was strange Jon never looked at her like that there was lust but so much more as well. Soon she would have to make good on her end of their arrangement the thought made her warm all over. <em>It has been way too long.</em></p><p>She stopped at the steps and looked to Jon who gave her a warm smile which she gave back. <em>This is it? This ugly chair is what my family fought over and killed each other for? </em>It was massive and impressive but ugly to look at. She looked to Jon “Have you sat in it?”</p><p>He shook his head “You are the one who has gone through the seven hell to get here I thought you should sit in it first” She smiled to him and reached out to touch it closing her eyes <em>This is it I made it</em></p><p>So, she spun and sat down then she looked to Jon “Shall we begin?” he nodded then looked to the crowd.</p><p>Jon cleared his throat “My lords here we have the false king Joffrey Waters son of Cersei Lannister and Jamie Lannister who they claimed as the trueborn son and heir of Robert Baratheon”</p><p>Cerise interrupted him “It is all lies-”</p><p>“It is not I Ser Jamie Lannister confess to our crimes. I laid with my sister to father her children.  I pushed Brandon Stark from the tower in Winterfell to cover it up when the boy saw us and I killed the pyromancers they were using to blow up Kings Landing with wildfire to frame the Targaryen’s before us now. I failed to stop them from blowing up the Sept” he had tears in his eyes and Her jaw dropped at his confession she looked to Jon who was equally taken back. There were gasps and murmurs from the lords and ladies who were in the red keep that had been rounded up by their men.</p><p>Cersei and Joffrey were white as ghosts and both had nothing to say. Tywin had a look of defeat on his face. It was not from Jamie’s confession or the loss of the battle. The man just looked defeated in life.</p><p>Jon looked to Tywin “Lord Tywin Lannister you ordered the deaths of my brother and sister Prince Aegon and Rhaenys as well as the murder of their mother Princess Elia Martell by the mountain?” Jon was asking him it was a strange sensation.</p><p>There were more gasps and Jon revealing himself as Aegon and Rhaenys brother a scowl appeared on the young prince of Dorne’s face.</p><p>“I did.” He said it quietly then cleared his throat and spoke clearly “I did order Aegon and Rhaenys murders however Princess Elia was just an oversight I never intended for her to die. She would have been much more useful as a hostage for Dorne. Her death should never have happened” the man was really defeated.</p><p>“Was it the mountain who did it? Jon's eye narrowed on the defeated Lion.</p><p>“Yes, him and Ser Armory Lorch murdered them but I only ordered the death of Aegon and Rhaenys, not Elia Martells” the man continued to look off into the distance.</p><p>She saw Jon clench his jaw and ball his fists as Ghost snarled at them “Take them to the Blackcell’s we will trial them soon” He looked to her waiting her thought she only gave a nod.</p><p>She could see Jon was in no mood to speak so she did it for them “My lords and Ladies I am Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen and the man to my right is King Jon Aegon of House Targaryen the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. We hoped to take back our family throne without massive loss of life, but it appears that has not happened. Cersei Lannister and Joffrey Waters will be punished for all their crimes I can assure you.</p><p>For now, we hope for all of you to cooperate currently and we appreciate it as well. Everyone who helped us take the throne today we thank you and tomorrow we will hold court to discuss how we will pay our thanks. Now if you will excuse us, we have a city duties to see to” she looked at Jon who was now brooding “Jon shall we?”</p><p>He looked at her and Gave a nod then spoke to Ser Barristan “Summon the Lord and call for Lord Stannis and his family to be brought to Kings Landing” the man nodded as they left the room together followed by their men.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jon and Dany spend some time alone in the Red Keep.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting things in order.</p><p>Meeting some lords.</p><p>A feast.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 7.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Quentyn Martell the Red Keep.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Uncle we must tell father he will not stand for Rhaegars bastard sitting on the throne and being king it is an insult to Dorne and Aunt Elia” His nephew demand.</p><p>“I wanted to kill that boy when I saw him in the streets. Just because of who he was. But Elia would hate me for it. She would hate that I even thought about killing him. Nothing about the boy is an insult to Elia only his parent’s actions are” his uncle spat at him.</p><p>“What Rhaegar and Lyanna did was an insult to Dorne and Elia, not his son standing by Queen Daenerys. Do not pretend you give a fuck about my sister boy you are just upset that you cannot get into the Queens bed now and be King. Besides, you heard his name Jon Aegon Targaryen that means two things Jon is a trueborn son of Rhaegar or Daenerys legitimised him as he is the last of her blood”</p><p>his uncle let out a huff “I can sympathize with the girl. For years she has thought she was the last dragon. She came home to learn that one of her brother children’s still lives. She wants him here with her. And I saw it when Tywin confessed it was in his eyes it hurt him to hear the truth. That boy grew up a bastard and the woman who was his stepmother was a devout follower of the faith and you know what they think of bastards? and from everything I have heard, she was not kind to him”</p><p>He nodded “I do uncle and it is an unfortunate fate for a boy to live through. However, House Targaryen owes House Martell for what happened to Elia and her children”</p><p>His uncle shook his head “Every member who owed us is now gone and dead I know for a fact that Elia and her children were never meant to be in the capital they were meant to come to Dorne but Aerys fucked it all up and Intercepted her at Dragonstone”</p><p>“Why was I never told this uncle?” he demanded.</p><p>“Because it no longer matters. Your father and I have a lot that we disagree on Quentyn. Did you know he was backing the pretender the Queen killed?” he looked at his uncle shocked “Your father is more than happy to spit on Elia’s memory if he gets Martell blood on the throne. That boy claimed to be your cousin and my nephew but he was just a fake and your father backed that if it meant one of his queens would be Arianne and our blood was his heir” his uncle balled his fist.</p><p>“I was happy when the Queen killed that little cunt because if he had sat the throne using your nephew's name then your aunt and cousins would have died for nothing. At this point, all I care about getting from the Targaryen’s is vengeance against Tywin and the Mountain” he looked at him with fury in his eyes “I have a feeling I have a chance at that now”</p><p>“But now Martell blood will not sit the throne” he argued.</p><p>“Then your father should have backed the Queen the moment she landed in Meereen instead he backed the pretender and waited too long. Now Queen Daenerys has found another dragon to pair with and unfortunately for your father, she seems to genuinely care for him and nothing House Martell demands will come between that. Besides if I were the Queen, I would choose him as well” His uncle smirked “I mean no disrespect to you nephew, but Jon Targaryen is everything a young Queen would look for in a King”</p><p>He looked at confused so his uncle explained. “He is young and very Handsome, he is calm and tempered, he knows how to charm a woman judging by the looks the Queen was giving him” He laughed “The boy also has a lot to bring to the table the North and Trident are pledged to him, he has a massive army bigger than Dorne’s and he has tamed one of her dragon’s. He is a winner for her” his uncle got up and left “I will find out the truth of the boy’s birth and why he uses the name Jon Aegon Targaryen but Quentyn to not do anything stupid”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys Red keep.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It was not what she expected the Red Keep was the home their family built. They had walked the keep then met with the servants. They had ordered that the beds in the royal chambers be stripped and a new mattress, sheets, and blankets to be fitted neither wanted to sleep on anything Joffrey could have slept on.</p><p>All the lords with them had been assigned rooms. A simple feast had been ordered to celebrate the removal of House Lannister. They would hold a bigger one later after they sorted through everything.</p><p>They had set up a meeting with Tyrion Lannister for later in the day before the feast as they had a lot to discuss. Prince Quentyn Martell had demanded an audience and because of the way he approached it they denied him. Prince Oberyn Martell had asked for a personal audience he wanted to speak about Jon and merely wanted answers on what happened during Roberts Rebellion, so they granted one. Daenerys had also asked for Jamie Lannister.</p><p>Jon had gone ahead to meet with the older prince, and she was on her way now.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jon Red Keep.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Thank you for meet me King Jon?” The older prince was drinking some wine.</p><p>“Please Prince Oberyn it is just Jon I am yet to be coordinated” Jon took a deep breath “I assume you have some questions for me? Ask away I will tell you what I know” he poured himself a drink.</p><p> “Your name Jon Aegon Targaryen is where I would like to start first” the man was angry, and Jon did not blame him.</p><p>“I will start off saying I am not proud of what Rhaegar and Lyanna did to your sister or my half-siblings and I actually hate them for it” The man gave him a nod “Ned Stark named me Jon and as far as I am concerned he is my father he raised me that is where the Jon comes from” he explained.</p><p>“Understandable and fair. what of Aegon Targaryen?” he asked calmly.</p><p>“Another distasteful decision made by my mother” The man closed his eyes and took a breath, “I think she did it out of guilt for what happened to Aegon and Rhaenys and I still hate it so I chose to use Aegon as a middle name out of respect for my brother and as a reminder for what the lords of Westeros became complacent with” Jon took a sip of wine and the prince looked at him confused “Very few demanded justice for what happened to Aegon and Rhaenys. Ned Stark was one of the few”</p><p>He huffed “If more had demanded it Robert would have had no choice but to do it and what made it worse is, he rewarded the Lannister’s for it and married Cersei”</p><p>“I assume Rhaegar took a second wife or the Queen legitimized you” the man opened his eyes.</p><p>“No. No, he did not” the man looked at him confused Jon took a deep breath “Rhaegar annulled his marriage to your sister then married Lyanna Stark after”</p><p>The man slammed his hand on the table, but Jon did not flinch “He set aside not only my sister but his children as well?” he shouted.</p><p>“No, he did not set aside Aegon and Rhaenys at least that is what his will says” The man calmed down a little “His will stats the Aegon is his heir then any sons after him with Lyanna then Rhaenys and any daughters with Lyanna. Rhaegar kept the usual line of succession”</p><p>“Why would Rhaegar do it to her? Elia, she loved her children and she grew to love Rhaegar” the man was not looking at him now.</p><p>“He wanted more children” This got his attention “After Elia gave birth to Aegon she was told she would not survive another birth.” he could see from the look in his eyes was news to him “From what I have pieced together Rhaegar believed heavily in the prophecy of the prince that was promised”</p><p>Prince Oberyn nodded “Yes this I know he was obsessed with it”</p><p>Jon nodded “He was. He believed Aegon to be the Prince and the dragon must have three heads”</p><p>The prince seemed to be putting things together in his head “He wanted a Princess Visenya two sister wives for Aegon”</p><p>Jon nodded “Aye he did. In my life, I have learnt one particularly important thing Prophecies are dangerous. That lesson was taught to me by Rhaegar and his life choices. It consumed his actions back then and cost our House everything. Aegon, Rhaenys, Viserys, Daenerys, your sister and I all suffered because of his obsession. What scares me however is he was not completely wrong because the long night is coming, and I have seen what comes with it beyond the wall” the prince looked at him confused.</p><p>“What comes with the long night?” The prince questioned.</p><p>Jon shook his head “Now that we have the capital there is no point explaining it until I bring the proof here as everyone will just think I am like my grandfather if I rant on about it. All I will say it the long night will only bring death for us all” he noticed the prince looking at him with uncertainty.</p><p>“You know Jon when I saw you out there before you took the keep, I wanted to kill you so bad my hand was trembling now I know why. You talk like him, you move like him, you look like him and you fight like him” the prince took a deep breath then a sip of wine “However you do not think like him. Rhaegar did everything on a belief. You seem to be doing it because you have seen what you say is coming. If you had not seen it, I can tell you would think it all a load of shit”</p><p>“I would. I honestly wish I had never seen it. There is nothing worse than watching someone you love die then get back up a day later with icy blue eyes only to try and kill you” The man look at him shocked “It is even worse when you have to kill her again and you know she was carrying your child” the man jaw dropped.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys the Red Keep.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Did she hear Jon right he killed Ygritte and she was carrying his child? She calmed herself then opened the door “Sorry I am late I see things are still well…. No one is bloody or dead. Jon I would like to speak with you later when we are alone” he gave her a nod. She would learn more about Ygritte’s death.</p><p>“I may not be happy with the answers Jon gave me. But I will not blame him for the action of his mother and father. However, I also have a request of the two of you” the prince changed the tone of the conversations.</p><p>“You want Tywin and the Mountain correct?” Jon revealed the prince's desire before he could.</p><p>“Yes,” He answered swiftly.</p><p>“As long as there will be piece between House Martell and House Targaryen then you can take them to Dorne with you after they are given a trial for their actions, we must keep up appearances, then you can take them to deal your own Justice out but you must also send us Marcella Waters” Daenerys revealed the terms they were offering as she sat beside Jon then took his wine cup and took a drink.</p><p>The Prince looked at her curiously “Why do you want the girl?” he asked.</p><p>“To keep Lord Tyrion Lannister inline for now eventually we will return the girl home. Once we know he can be trusted not to conspire against us. No harm will come to her or her brother they are innocent children” Jon answered “Both House Martell and Targaryen have wronged each other in the past we need a fresh start looking to the future”</p><p>“I know of House Targaryen’s misdeeds I am not aware of our own do tell” he seemed curious.</p><p>“You are aware of one your brother backing the pretender in Essos as long as he married your niece” Daenerys looked at Jon shocked and gave him a why did you not tell me, look. Jon only returned her an apologetic smile. She was aware that he was holding a lot of information and often forgot to share it.</p><p>The prince nodded “The other was far more egregious I am afraid and only Daenerys had to endure the consequences of it. Your brother gave the Spider the idea to get Viserys to approach the Dothraki and sell Daenerys to Khal Drogo. He wanted her out of the way so your niece could wed Viserys and be Queen” The prince noticed her discomfort.</p><p>The Prince stood up and paced for a while, but they could see he was angry “That fucking cunt” he said to himself. “Excuse me your graces but I have a raven to send. I will take these piece terms to my brother I am certain he will agree to them” then he stormed out. Jon had said this truth would upset the older prince and he would also not be happy learning his brother orchestrated selling her.</p><p>She looked back to Jon with a raised eyebrow “You killed Ygritte?” with just the mention she saw the heartbreak in his eyes.</p><p>“Yes and no” he poured himself and drink “Ygritte and I were together for about a year it was a fun year culminating in her falling pregnant with my child,” she noticed the tears forming and her heart sunk “I was happy and afraid. Happy I would be a father but afraid the child would be a Snow” he let out a soft laugh.</p><p>“Ygritte calmed me by telling me that because I stole her and bedded her she was my wife and as such our child would be a Targaryen,” he noticed her curiosity “A free folk tradition is to steal a woman bed her then she is considered you wife” she laughed at his explanation.</p><p>“I stole Ygritte when I took her captive so she would lead me to the King beyond the wall. But the whole time all she wanted to be was for me to get into bed with her. I gave in eventually, so I guess in a way she was right Ygritte was my wife” he took a drink of wine “She was badly wounded in an attack by a foot soldier from the army of the dead”</p><p>He wiped away the tear the steamed his cheek “She died the next day. Her last words were for me burn them and not let them turn into one of them” he looked at the wine in his cup as he swirled it “I prepared a funeral pyre for them only for her to get up off it and scream a hunting sound at me.</p><p>I put her down because I knew the icy blue eyes looking at me were not hers Ygritte was still dead, and she had become one of them. After I put her back down, I burnt them on the pyre letting them rest”</p><p>“How did you put down an undead person?” she wanted to change the subject moving away from death and the past.</p><p>“Three things kill them fire burns them away, Samwell Tarly said he killed a white walker with a dragon glass shard” her mouth opened but she did not need to speak before he nodded confirming her suspicions on his interest in the dragon glass cave “Ygritte died again when I plunged Longclaw through her the sword is Valyrian Steel so I guess magic can stop magic”</p><p>She lent her head on his shoulder “I’m sorry I should not have asked”</p><p>“No, we need to know each other Dany and I should have told you earlier” he turned and looked her in the eyes “We are in this together now and we should not be holding anything back from each other. I know your story but you only know snippets of mine” he rubbed his finger over her lip.</p><p>“We have the rest of our lives to know each other’s pasts I am more looking towards the future as that will matter more. Jon if you have not told me something it is because to are not ready to do so and I will not force it out of you” She moved the piece of hair than was hanging and put it back behind his ear.</p><p>“You now know the most important parts that have shaped me, my time in Winterfell, my time with Ygritte and my motivation for all this” he moved his hand down her arm until he was holding her hand.</p><p>“This place still does not yet feel like home” she spoke softly.</p><p>Jon laughed “We have been here for a few hours give it time Dany; wait till we have a couple of kids running around driving us crazy”</p><p> She looked him in the eyes “Well I believe I have my part of the arrangement to uphold” She let in and kissed him. Jon’s mouth caught her. He was gentle and soft with his kiss.</p><p>He pulled away from her which made her pout “We can start testing the truth of what your witch said tonight, and I bet your hand in marriage that she was wrong” She lent in at him smirking.</p><p>“Oh, aren’t you confident, well then I look forward to you proving me wrong then” she laughed “I accept your bet if you are right I will marry you and gladly call you my King”</p><p>“How do we go about this people will talk Jon?” she was playing with some of his curls.</p><p>“Well you are staying in the queen’s chambers and I am staying in the king’s chambers for now, yet both have a door leading to the royal chambers. we go to bed like we normally would then enter the royal chambers from our own rooms” he explained.</p><p>She started laughing “Someone has thought this out well that eager to get me into bed?”</p><p>Jon rolled his eyes “Oh, and you were not disappointed when I pulled away just now?”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Tyrion the Black cells.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Brother” Jamie reached out from behind the bars and grabbed his hand.</p><p>“Jamie, I have a meeting soon with the Targaryen’s. With any luck, I might be able to get them to spear your life.”</p><p>“Jamie laughed I also have a meeting with Daenerys later today. I think she wants to know why I killed Aerys. But I also know that the Targaryens are not going to kill me Tyrion”</p><p>“Oh?” he responded.</p><p>“They revealed it all at the peace talks They will request I join the watch. I am going to accept it is more than I deserve after everything I have done” he sat down “Don’t try and fight them on it Tyrion Just promise me you will take care of Tommen and Marcella”  </p><p>Tyrion slowly nodded “I will brother you were the only one who was nice to me and cared for me if this is how I must repay that then you have my word” he looked over to his father who was laid on his bed just staring at the ceiling. <em>You are truly done are father </em>It was a sad thing to see the great Tywin Lannister defeated and he did not even bother to speak.</p><p>Cersei noticed him “Are you not going to fight for me your own sister or Joffrey you nephew?”</p><p>“I might have had you not destroyed the sept and tried to destroy the whole city and even if I wanted to save Joffrey after what he did to Ned and Sansa Stark nothing will stop Robb Stark from getting his justice and Jon Targaryen he is the Starks family to him Ned Stark was his father”</p><p>“You are walking to a grave of you own making sister and nothing will save you from it” he turned to Jamie giving him a nod then left as Cersei screamed insults and names to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jon Red Keep.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Daenerys and he were meeting Lord Tyrion while they were going over the numbers. The crown was in a lot of dept something Daenerys said she could take care of thanks to the wealth she stole from the slave masters. Then there were the keeps that are now empty and need lords. They would announce put forward their answers at their first council meeting.</p><p>“What about the Twins, who do we give them to?” Daenerys asked finally looking up at him.</p><p>“Lord Edmure Tully is married to Roslin Frey they will likely have more than one child and when they do, he can pass it on to them at least that what I promised him for the Riverland’s support” he responded.</p><p> She nodded “Seem fair and the Dread fort?”</p><p>“Robb wants to give it to the free folk for now. They say they will return beyond the wall once deal with the long night as it is their home. After that, we should leave it to Robb to decide who is goes two”</p><p>Tyrion was led in by Missandei he knelt right there “Your Graces forgive my lateness I was speaking with my brother Ser Jamie”</p><p>Daenerys motioned him up “That is fine we are just going over the crowns current affairs it seems Robert Baratheon and Joffrey have left us in a lot of depts. Something I can easily get rid of. I believe we owe House Lannister a lot of gold as well apparently, we will pay the debt in its entirety including to House Lannister’s with some reparations paid to House Targaryen for your father's action against Aegon and Rhaenys and your sister actions with the wildfire today” Tyrion’s mouth dropped</p><p>“That is most generous your grace’s” Tyrion replied looking at them both.</p><p>He waved it off “Thank the queen she is the one with all the riches. I came from a frozen wasteland” Daenerys laughed at him as Tyrion bowed in thanks.</p><p>“About my brother, nephew and niece” he had a request.</p><p>He stopped him “Jamie must be punished for his crimes and he will join the watch it is not negotiable Lord Tyrion”</p><p>Tyrion nodded “I understand that, and Jamie has already accepted that fate. I promised him I would watch over my Nephew and Niece”</p><p>Jon nodded “Understandable however they will be staying here for some time. I have a suggestion for a way for you to keep that promise to your brother. Our council will soon grow in numbers we want a representative from every kingdom on it we will decide other roles from just being a reprehensive soon”</p><p>Tyrion perked up “Oh that sound intriguing”</p><p>Daenerys smiled “Yes so far we have “Mace Tyrell who is the master of Coin and represents the Reach, the Blackfish has accepted our position as Master of Laws and represents the Riverlands, Lord Monford is our Master of Ships and he represents the Crownlands. That leaves the Westerlands, the Stormlands and Dorne”</p><p>Tyrion asked, “What of the North?”</p><p>Jon answered “Brandon Stark will be our Representative from the North. He has already accepted and is on his way here”</p><p>Daenerys scoffed “Lady Stark will not be happy she just got him back” Jon only shrugged.</p><p>“And you want me on the council?” he seemed shocked.</p><p>“Don’t look at it as all good this is a way to make certain that you stay inline Lord Tyrion. It will have it is perks you can keep watch over your nephew and niece while we keep watch over the Westerlands. There is one condition, however” Jon passed him a cup of wine.</p><p>“Name it your graces” he spoke swiftly Sansa had suggested this idea to them at Harrenhal. A lord from every kingdom on the council.</p><p>“You must agree to annul your marriage to Sansa Stark once she gets here” Jon announced.</p><p>“Done” Tyrion replied eagerly “It was a shame marriage and unconsummated”</p><p>“You will need to decide who you put in charge of running Casterly Rock you must trust them to not take action against us Lord Tyrion but we leave it up to you to decide”</p><p>Tyrion nodded “Yes I will need to be careful, but I am sure you find someone. What are your plans for Lord Varys?”</p><p>Jon rubbed his chin “I had not even thought of it” Daenerys looked at him “He was behind the pretender, but he was only doing it because Viserys was too dangerous to be put on the Throne. He thought it better to have a puppet one who listens” he looked at Daenerys we will have to speak with him “Yes he told Viserys to meet with Khal Drogo but he did that on the suggestion of Doran Martell”</p><p>“Can he be trusted?” she asked.</p><p>“I do not know. He told your father about Rhaegars plan to gain support at Harrenhal to overthrow his leaving his plans in ruin. He did it because of Rhaegars obsession with prophecy maybe he saw it as a sign of madness I do not know. I would not trust him, but he is useful, and his network is vast” Jon answered tapping his hand on the table “Thank you Lord Tyrion for reminding me he was here”</p><p>“We will set up a meeting with Lord Varys to speak with him,” Daenerys told Tyrion “Will that be all Lord Tyrion?”</p><p>He nodded “Yes thank you Your Graces for this opportunity” He finished his wine and left.</p><p>“Do you want me to stay for your meeting with Ser Jamie?” Jon put his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>She shook her head “No thank you, I wish to speak with him alone Jon”</p><p>He nodded “I will see to the keep and the city for now and will see you at the feast then” She nodded to him as he left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys Red Keep.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She took in deep breaths to ready herself and clam her nerves for her meeting for the man who killed her father. Greyworm came in bringing the Kingslayer into her. He looked nerves and like he had seen a ghost looking at her. “Does my queen wish for me to stay?” Greyworm asked.</p><p>She shook her head “No Greyworm but thank you for bringing him to me please wait outside” Greyworm nodded then gave Jamie a threatening look. The Kingslayer looked to her and she motioned him to sit “There is no need to be afraid of me Ser Jamie. If I wanted you dead you would not be here now”</p><p>“I am not afraid just taken back at how much you look like your mother Queen Rhaella” he gave her a sad smile.</p><p>She offered him a drink “Did you know my mother well Ser?”</p><p>Jamie took the wine from her hand “As well as a new recruit could. She was always kind to us but very dutiful of her position as Queen”</p><p>“Viserys used to say our parents led a happy life but he was deluded in a lot of things,” she remarked and a condescending tone.</p><p>“Your mother protected your brother Viserys from your father’s madness he had no clue how he treated your mother” she could see it was a memory that hunted him “I once protested that we were sworn to protect her but Ser Jonothor Darry only replied, we are but not from him, your father and he stopped me from interfering I still hear her cries to this day. They say Viserys was like your father if so, I am sorry you ever had to endure him.”</p><p>“Why are you sorry?” She asked in curiosity.</p><p>“I do not regret killing the Mad King never will he was a monster. I only wish I had done it before he killed Rickard and Brandon Stark and stared the war. If Rhaegar had been on the throne the war would likely never have happened in the first place” He explained.</p><p>“Robert would not have let Rhaegar Stealing Lyanna slide” She responded.</p><p>“Rickard was an ambitious man Daenerys making southern alliances wherever he could with whatever he could. He would have jumped at the chance for his daughter and future grandson to be inline for the throne and Rhaegar was a persuasive man. The last thing Rhaegar said to me before he left was things would change when he got back” he revealed to her.</p><p>“He was going to remove my father from power?” she took a drink from her wine.</p><p>“I think so, but he never made it back. So, I took matters into my own hands” he sighed.</p><p>“What made you do it, in the end, kill my father?” She looked at him sadly.</p><p>“You saw what my sister and Joffrey did. They got that play right from your father’s book the difference is I failed to stop it all” she could see the anger he had towards his sister and son.</p><p>“He was going to destroy Kings Landing?" She asked him in shock.</p><p>“He said let Robert be king of the ashes and his last words were Burn them all, burn them all, burn them all” he looked at her for a response.</p><p>She was unsettled by the revelation “My father was an evil man. On behalf of House Targaryen thank you for ending him and saving the city. I still cannot forgive you for not protecting Elia and her children but you did the realm a service taking my fathers life and the truth will come out” she sighed “That will be all for today Ser Jamie thank you”</p><p>He nodded to her as he knocks on the door and Greyworm led him back to his cell.</p><p>Once she was alone, she let a tear stream down her cheek and felt her breath hitch. She now knew she hated her father. She had a mad father, one of her brothers was cruel and on his way what kind of Targaryen would she be. There were two Targaryen’s left, she was certain of where Jon’s coin had landed but where would her coin land?</p><p><em>No, I am not my father Ser Barristan would never follow me if I were!</em> She thought to reassure herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jon Red Keep.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Your Grace a reply has come from Dragonstone Darrio says he is on his way with the Baratheon’s. I have also sent word that you and the Queen have taken the capital and expect the lords to come and swear fealty to House Targaryen” he caught up to Jon and walked with him.</p><p>“Good make sure we have rooms set aside for the Baratheons” Barristan nodded “How are the people of the city doing?”</p><p>“They are being fed and cared for we lost a few hundred in the wildfire explosion and a few hundred more were injured by it. It is a horrific crime, your grace, the people will demand justice” he stated to Jon.</p><p>“They will get it Ser. Both Cersei and Joffrey’s deaths will be public. I will execute Cersei personally and Joffrey will be executed by Robb as it should be. But they must still be a trial for their crimes we want people to think we will be bringing order and stability” Jon confirmed.</p><p>“I agree with you, your grace. Quentyn Martell is still demanding an audience with the queen but he refuses to speak with Rhaegar’s bastard” Barristan revealed.</p><p>He hated this arrogant Prince “Then fuck him unless he learns to show respect, he will not see Queen Daenerys at all. Oberyn is already taking our terms to Doran Martell and he will likely be the one we offer a position on the council. Oberyn is not fond of me but the truth is fresh in his mind I know he will come around” Ser Barristan nodded agreeing</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oberyn Marell Red keep.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>His nephew was arguing with Ser Barristan Selmy over the fact that he had been denied an audience with the queen and it was giving him a headache.</p><p>“Do you know who I am, old man! I am a prince of Dorne!” his nephew shouted.</p><p>“That may be so but you do not seem to know how to show respect to both the King and the Queen and both have instructed me not to allow an audience with them until you learn otherwise” Ser Barristan response brining a smirk to his face.</p><p>“House Martell and Targaryen had an agreement that must be fulfilled or there will be no peace!” his nephew demanded.</p><p>“Enough!” He shouted “Ser Barristan I apologise for my nephew childish behaviour. To both yourself, the King and the Queen” he looked at his nephew “If you could leave us, I will speak with the little shit” the knight left and he looked to his nephew annoyed “Sit down now boy”</p><p>He huffed and dropped on the couch “I am-”</p><p>“You are acting like a child; Queen Daenerys will not speak with you until you act like a man and show the King some respect.” His nephew went to speak “After what your father did to the queen there is no way she will marry one of his sons or the king would marry Arianne so drop it. Your father’s actions are deplorable, and I am ashamed to call him my brother”</p><p>“What did father do that has you so fucking angry?” he spat.</p><p>“He gave Viserys the idea to sell his sister to the Dothraki Khal” his eyes when wide in shock “He wanted her out of the way for you sister. She was a child that he wanted out of the way and he had her sold to a savage. She knows this and both her and the king have still offered us the men who were involved in Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys deaths to punish as we see fit for peace” he explained.</p><p>“But now Martell blood-” His nephew tried to explain.</p><p>“Will not sit the throne. Then blame your ambitious cunt of a father and what he did to the Queen. The King will never allow the Queen to be bedded by a Martell after your father’s actions and I do not blame him. It is over Quentyn move past it. You will never be King, and the Queen will never be yours” with that he left his nephew.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kings Landing Daenerys.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It was a rather calm event this celebratory feast. There was drink and yes Tormund was his usual loud self, but no one was really drunk.</p><p>Daenerys herself was drinking light mostly because she wanted to savour her time with Jon after the feast. She wanted to be sober and feel everything and judging by how slowly he paced himself so did he.</p><p>Prince Quentyn had tried approaching her on the subject of Viserys agreement but she told him sternly that they were not talking politics and when they did both herself and the king would be present. She could see he wanted to argue until his uncle dragged him away from her. Jon was right Oberyn would be a good candidate to be part of the council.</p><p>It was weird seeing so many people just talk without politics or being blindly drunk. Tyrion was speaking with Robb Stark who had publicly thanked him for protecting his sister even the blackfish shook the lions’ hand.</p><p>The Dothraki and the free folk seemed to stick together even if there was a language barrier. Northmen, Reachmen, Rivermen, Ironborn, the free folk, The Dothraki and the Unsullied all in one place and no fighting between then. Some lords seemed to be unsettled with two large dire wolves roaming the hall, but the wolves seemed more interested in the food being passed around.</p><p>Some of the lords would give Jon and Robb a strange look when they passed a large piece of meat to them, Theon mostly kept to himself or suck close to Yara. <em>He must not be ready to face Robb.</em></p><p>Watching everything Infront of her she strongly felt a little alone as she did not know what to talk about with most of the lords and it made her feel out of place. She let out a sigh most lord had come up and congratulated her a few stays for a little while and talked. Jon seemed able to hold a conversation with Lord Tyrell. <em>What could he be talking about?</em></p><p>He slumped into the chair next to her “You look lonely Dany what is on your mind?”</p><p>She took a breath “The northern lords still do not seem to like me at all not any, but your brother and Lady Dacey Mormont have come to speak with me. Everyone seems to be talking to you. Yet none seem to be speaking with me”</p><p>“The people of the North like to act like they don’t trust outsiders but it is really that they don’t like them Daenerys think nothing of them as long as House Stark treats you right forget the other north men. As for the other lords, it is the same conversation with most of them Dany” She looked at him confused. “They want to talk about my parents it is all a little uncomfortable really. However, Lord Tyrell wanted to know if I would be willing to breed Ghost with one of his hounds. Other than that, it is just Lords playing their little games”</p><p>“What games are they playing?” She lent her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Most are asking if we are already married. Some of the lords might send their sons your way and the same to me with there daughters. I told them we are more worried about getting the realm in order. I hate dealing with feasts and politics at the same time. When I thought I was a bastard I could just get drunk and be done with it now I have to be responsible” she chuckled at him</p><p>She nodded “I think I will head to bed” she leant into his ear and spoke softly “Don’t be too long but don’t be too quick and do not forget to knock three times”</p><p>A smile curled his lips “See you soon Dany, but not too soon” he whispered back. She got up and left followed by some guards.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jon Red keep.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He waited about an hour before finally ducking out of the feast. Ghost was following him, but the wolf would remain in the King's chambers as Daenerys was still not completely comfortable around him which he understood Ghosts silent nature unsettled a lot of people.</p><p>The royal wing was empty the only two staying in them was himself and Daenerys and a hand full of unsullied to protect them. When he enters his own chambers, Ghost went straight for the bed and made himself comfortable. He removed his outer top as his chambers were very warm.</p><p>He patted Ghost before taking a deep breath as he approached the door swallowed let out the air in his lungs. <em>Knock! Knock! Knock! </em></p><p>She opened the door and they looked at each other in the eyes, stormy greys stayed locked on amethyst. He entered the royal chambers still looking in her eyes, not a word was said as he closed the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next the Morning after.</p><p>There will be no smut next chapter instead it will skip to Daenerys waking up and her thoughts on her first night with Jon and how it compared to her past experiences.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after.<br/>Royal court.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 8.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys the Royal Chambers.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sunlight came through from behind the drapes, she could hear the birds chirping <em>what time is it?</em> She opened her eyes noticing her head still nestled on Jon’s chest. She felt strange normally when she woke up from a night of sex, she felt numb. She looked up at Jon’s sleeping form and it made her smile.</p><p>Last night they had laid together from the first time and another three times after that. The first time neither lasted that long which she put down to it being a while for both of them. He was gentle with her a little too gentle at least until he got close then it was like he was a wild animal. Jon also rarely took his eyes off hers. <em>Love comes in the eyes</em>. Jon gave her his undying attention, his kiss made her melt and just the sight if his pouty lips made her heart flutter.</p><p>Jon knew how to use his mouth it seems; his tongue was not simply good for talking and kissing.</p><p>The second time he was still being too genal with her so she took charge to set the pace she remembered whispering in his ear “I am not a maiden Jon no need to treat me like one” after that it was not a problem. Though she did welcome the gentleness and care especially compared to the early times in her marriage with Drogo she still remembered the pain.</p><p>The whole time Jon focus was just on her not giving her pleasure like with Daario he rarely looked her in the eyes as he fucked her. Daario focused on her body and her pleasure but not on her.</p><p>Between each time they would just talk. Last night she had learnt about one of Jon’s favourited Targaryen not counting Herself and Maester Aemon was Daeron the young dragon. Jon found it funny that Robb now had more in common with him as if Jon had not intervened, they would have shared a similar fate. It was also interesting hearing what they could learn from his mistakes.</p><p>Their other conversation consisted of her wanting to learn more about Jon’s time with the Starks. His relationship with Robb and Arya. It made her like Robb even more and she now could not wait to meet Arya. She spoke with Jon more about her growing up on the streets with Viserys and how he was a loving brother once but life on the run turned him cruel.</p><p>She cried and he was there for her and listened giving her his undivided attention. He encouraged her to fulfil the policy’s she wanted. She wanted succession to be like Dorne’s and not like it was and was shocked when Jon agreed to it. If they had a daughter first, she should be first in line for the throne and if the faith does not like it, they have the dragons to enforce it.</p><p>Jon also wanted to remove the faiths control they seem to have over the royal family and the people as he follows the old gods, and anyone should be free to worship who they liked. He was right they were a religion and not the rulers of Westeros.</p><p>She suggested implementing some form of policy to protect people from monarchs like Joffrey, Cersei, and her father. The king's guard should also be able to protect the queen from the king. She told him about Ser Jamie’s experience with what her father would do to her mother. It is something they intend to bring up at the next council meeting.</p><p>She did not believe she had anything to worry about with Jon but what about future generations?</p><p>It was quite different to her talks with Daario which were about war or sex and not much else he never wanted to know who she was or who she wanted to be. Jon was different in every way. Daario encouraged her to be more like Maegor or Aegon the first and Jon Encouraged her to be whoever she wanted to be. She hoped that they could be more like Jaehaerys and Alysanne are known as the greatest king and queen to ever rule.</p><p>She continued to watch Jon sleep as she lay cuddled into him. The sex they last night might be the best sex she had ever and not because it was the most pleasurable. She honestly did not know if it was because she barely remembered her nights with Daario and would rather forget a lot of her nights with Drogo.  She lent her head on his chest smiling at him. She remembered every detail of last night and she would for a long time.</p><p>This was also the first time she has woken up with a man in her bed and not wanted to get on with her duties for the day. The thought of separating made her pout.</p><p>She could not wait for more nights like the last. Jon made a groaning noise and opened his eyes “Morning Dany”</p><p>She kissed his chest “Morning Jon”</p><p>He pulled her up to him and kissed her “How are you feeling Dany?”</p><p>She smirked at him “Tired, a little sore but I don’t know, I think I feel pleased with you and us. I know I will not forget last night for a long time”</p><p>His eyes stayed locked on her “I am glad you enjoyed it, as did I. I look forward to keeping you company more often”</p><p>She laughed at him “I am looking forward to keeping you company again tonight” she began kissing him.</p><p>It did not take long for him roll them over only for them to be interrupted by a knock and the door “Your graces it is time to get up you have a council meeting at midday and a tour of the city to undertake” Missandei’s voice interrupted their moment</p><p>She pulled away from him and noticed him whisper something under his breath. She let out a big sigh and got up then lent in and gave him one last kiss “Duty calls love”</p><p>He let out a groan then got up himself grabbed his clothing and made his way to his own room. She did the same only she grabbed a robe and covered herself.</p><p>Missandei was smiling as enter her own room “Sleep well Your Grace?” she could see her friend was fishing for information.</p><p>“Yes, Missandei I did. Last night was the best sleep I have had for a while. I wish I did not have tasks for the day” She dropped her robe and head for her bath. She did notice a few bite marks on her after being told not to hold back Jon did get a bit rougher with her.</p><p>“Well you seem to be in a good mood I have not seen you wake up in such a happy state. Jon must have been good” Missandei remarked.</p><p>She laughed “While he was good, Missandei last night he did so much more than give me pleasure. I have had sex a lot of sex” Missandei laughed at her “But last night might be the first time I have made love to a man or a man has made love to me” she let out a calm sigh “It is so difficult to explain how I am feeling because I have never felt like this nor have I experienced sex like it”</p><p>Missandei began rubbing oils into her skin “I wish to explore more of what I experienced with Jon last night”</p><p>“So, I see you gave me a lovely pout when you walked in, I apologise if I interrupted you two,” Missandei remarked.</p><p>She shook her head “No, it is fine we will see each other again tonight to do some more exploration” Missandei smirked.</p><p>Daenerys sighed “Today will be a long one” She huffed “Who am I and the King seeing today?”</p><p>“Lord Stannis has arrived and is being set up in some apartments. Quentyn Martell has actually asked for an audience with you and the King” Missandei remarked.</p><p>“So, the Prince can use manners then?” Missandei smirked “We will meet with him to put our foot down on the subject”</p><p>“Anyone else?” Missandei began running her head through her hair as she closed her eyes.</p><p>“You wished to speak to the Spider, The Tarly’s need to be judged and the Tyrells have asked to be present for the judgment” Missandei revealed</p><p>“When you see the Tyrells tell them their presence is granted so three Lords and a prince then our first council meeting” She confirmed Missandei nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jon Snow Red Keep.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Your Grace, you wished to see me?” the Onion knight walked into his room as Jon was getting ready.</p><p>“Thank you, Ser Davos, for seeing me. Yes, I do” Jon motioned him to sit.</p><p>The old man noticed the scratch marks and love bites on Jon’s body “Fuck young lad if she is as marked up as you the two of you must have needed it”</p><p>Jon laughed “I guess we did Ser Davos. I have a proposition for you Ser”</p><p>The Knight rubbed his hands together “Oh, and what would that be lad”</p><p>“You grew up in flee bottom yes?” Davos nodded “We are expanding the Small council and both the Queen, and I have discussed it and we want someone who knows the people of the city and the way common people live in general. You also have a hold and keep in the Stormlands correct?”</p><p>Davos nodded “Yes on both counts your Grace”</p><p>“The position I am offering you is the Master of the people and representative of the Stromlands. We want one person from each of the kingdoms on the small counsel” Jon explained.</p><p>Davos rubbed his chin “What about Stannis?”</p><p>“Stannis, if he kneels, will be given Stormsend and if he proves trustworthy, he will be raised to Lord Paramount of the Stormlands this is a different position altogether” Jon finished putting his shirt on.</p><p>“I see and I would speak for the common people you say?” Jon nodded “Then I accept the position.</p><p>Jon nodded “Thank you Ser Davos our first meeting will be a midday today there will be food provided”</p><p>Davos nodded “Then I will see you there your Grace until then I will speak with the people see what they need”</p><p>Jon smiled “Thank you Davos”</p><p>The old man got up and left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys Throne room.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Your Grace I thought the king would be here as well?” Varys bowed as he asked her a question.</p><p>She smiled at him “He will be here shortly Lord Varys I assure you”</p><p>Jon swiftly made his way into the throne room carrying a chair and sat it next to her which made her laugh “I see you brought your own throne, Jon?”</p><p>He kissed her hand “Well I thought I would get tired standing and would rather conserve my energy for other more important things” She smirked at him then he moved his attention to the Spider “Lord Varys thank you for coming to see us my lord, Lord Tyrion speaks highly of you”</p><p>The spider nodded “Lord Tyrion is a good friend your Graces, I understand he is on your new larger council?” Jon and Daenerys nodded “It is a smart plan your graces one representative for each of the kingdoms I still hope I can be of service to the Seven Kingdoms”</p><p>“Your network is vast and everywhere my lord to throw it away would be a waste, the King and I spoke about it last night and we are in agreement that our council could still use your services though you will still need to pledge your support my lord” Daenerys explained.</p><p>“I do not pledge my support for both of you I choose both of you. The two of you have changed the lives of thousands of people who are normally forgotten or cast aside as if they are animals. I was one such person myself now all I care for it making certain the right person sits on the throne”</p><p>Varys continued “I made mistakes Interfering with Rhaegar’s plan to overthrow the Mad King was the largest, my distrust of prophecy got the better of me, I think. I would say I regret giving you to Khal Drogo and I do but at the same time you would not be the Mother of Dragons today if it had not happened. I had dropped supporting the pretender once I had learnt of you hatching the Dragons and taking Astopore, I knew then you were the Queen we needed.”</p><p>He looked at Jon “Then you returned South of the wall with the Freefolk freeing the North while riding a dragon. I knew you were Rhaegar’s son with Lady Lyanna at that moment. My only hope was that you two would come together and not fight over the Seven Kingdoms your Graces”</p><p>Daenerys grabbed Jon hand “Jon was very persuasive and as you can see, we are quite untied Lord Varys”</p><p>He nodded “Yes and the Seven Kingdoms will be better for it, your graces. You two have seen some of the worst of people and fought it that is what we need” Varys declared.</p><p>Jon nodded “Then we will accept you into our services and see you at the next meeting at midday today Master of whisperers” The spider bowed and left.</p><p>Daenerys looked at him “So you spoke with Ser Davos then?”</p><p>Jon nodded “He is with us now Dany”</p><p>She smiled “Good”</p><p>She looked over to Ser Barristan “Who is next Ser Barristan”</p><p>“Prince Quentyn Martell your graces” The Hand of the King and Queen replied.</p><p>Jon let off a large sigh “Bring him in Ser Barristan we have kept the Prince waiting long enough start letting in the people who we are to see we as well would like an audience for this”</p><p>“So, what do you think he will demand?” Daenerys spoke sarcastically.</p><p>Jon laughed “I think you know exactly what he will demand”</p><p>The Dornish Prince was led in as more people came into the throne room. He stopped right at the steps as Ghost walked past him and up them dropping in front of Daenerys feet where he stayed. Ghosts presence seemed to unsettle him.</p><p>The prince himself was not a good-looking young man at all rather plain really, he seemed uncomfortable in her presence. <em>Well, this young prince is clearly still a virgin and not good with the ladies then.</em></p><p>“Prince Quentyn I believe you wished for an audience with myself and the King?” she said smiling playfully as she rubbed Ghost’s head.</p><p>“I…I a…actually asked for an audience with you your grace” he looked at Jon disapproving “Him being here insults my aunt Elia and her children’s memory….” The Prince wanted to yell but as she looked to Jon, he was unscathed by the insult.</p><p>“No as much as when your father did when he backed the Pretender who was commanding the Golden Company” there was gasp's form the audience and it unsettled the prince “It seems the only one you are fine with insulting Elia and her children’s memory is your own father. House Martell backed another potential Blackfyre rebellion allowing the pretender claiming he was Elia and Rhaegar’s son” Jon argued in a low calm voice.</p><p>“House Martell was promised our blood on the throne. We are owed it by House Targaryen” The prince's voice raised a little.</p><p>“House Targaryen owe Houses Martell, nothing Prince. Viserys made a deal with you but he is dead and before you say it I am not obligated to fulfil it not after your father gave my brother the idea to sell me to Khal Drogo” Daenerys argued back her voice was not calm.</p><p>Jon put his arm on her shoulder to calm her and she let out a deep breath “What happened to Elia and her children was a tragedy and the fault falls on Tywin Lannister and he will be punished as will the Mountain. I, however, will never marry a Martell. I would never lower myself to the level of marrying the son of a man who organizes the sale of a girl who a not long flowered. Besides, why would I marry a Prince when I can Marry a King?”</p><p>“Then Dorne will never ally with House Targaryen again” The prince announced.</p><p>“Except it is not up to you, you are not even the heir to Dorne, you arrogant snot, your elder sister Princess Arianne is. Your father will make that decision not you and your uncle has already sent our terms for peace as that is all Dorne will get now.</p><p>Daenerys and I did not need your spears we had Dragons, Dire wolves, Giants, mammoths, the North, Trident, Reach, most of the Crownlands, the Freefolk, the Dothraki and the Unsullied the two of us formed the two greatest Armies Westeros had ever seen. Now it is the greatest army Westeros has ever seen and it is united under House Targaryen” it surprised her how composed Jon stayed.</p><p>Daenerys clapped her hands together “This is going nowhere. Prince Quentyn my answer is no I will not marry you or any from house Martell and the answer is final. If you keep bringing it up, you will be sent home. You can leave now”</p><p>“We are not finished; House Martell had an agreement with-” Quentyn shouted.</p><p>Daenerys stood up “Which was made redundant the day Viserys threatened to cut my unborn son out of me. That day any obligation I had to Viserys or your fucking House ended. Leave now we are done here!” Daenerys spat</p><p>The Prince went to speak again but Jon spoke first “Ser Barristan who is next?” the prince turned and left.</p><p>“The Tarly’s your graces” the Hand answered.</p><p>“Have the Tarly's brought in Ser Barristan” He nodded and left.</p><p>Jon put his hand on Daenerys arm as she sat down. The Prince's insistence had angered her. He rubbed her arm to calm her.</p><p>He looked to Daenerys this was the one meeting of the day he looked forward to. She smiled this meant a lot to Jon as Samwell’s treatment was deplorable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jon Red keep</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lord Randle Tarly and his son were brought in just the man presence made Jon want to split his head open he was lucky he did not bring Longclaw as he would of cut down Randle right in front of him the two men stopped at the stars to the throne.</p><p>“Lord Randel Tarly you stand accused of treason against House Tyrell of treason and siding with the Lannister’s who had no right to the throne” Daenerys proclaimed.</p><p>Randel stopped and looked at her them him “I thought he was going to be King and you would be his Queen that is what you told me” the man asked.</p><p>“I said Jon will be King and I will be Queen, not just his queen” She answered courteously.</p><p>“Then why are you on the throne and not him?” the man demanded.</p><p>“Because Lord Tarly, she looks better on it than me” Jon joked getting some laughs from the lords who were present “If I am honest Lord Tarly it is none of your business who sits on the throne but if you must know, sometimes it will be me other time it will Be Queen Daenerys. But I am gentlemen and I will always give up the best seat in the room for the Queen” He noticed Daenerys turn her head and smirk as she tried not to laugh.</p><p>“I will be judged by the heir to the Iron Thone not some foreign whore who brings savages to our shores” the man shouted. Daenerys noticed Jon’s eyes flicked red for but a second and Ghost got up and slowly made his way down the stairs with his silent growl.</p><p>“I brought over one hundred thousand free folk south of the wall many believe them to be savages. The only savage I see here is the man who turns on his own.” Jon spat.</p><p>“The Tyrell chose her and she is-” He argued.</p><p>“I am not talking about the Tyrells you old cunt. I am talking about you firstborn son Samwell Tarly. The son you sent to the wall because he did not live up to your standard of what a man should be. What was it you said to him? Join the watch or I will take you out to the woods where you will have a hunting accident” Jon revealed before the court getting gasps and murmurs and looks of disgust from the attending lords. Even the Tyrells were shocked by the revelation.</p><p>“Samwell was unworthy of being my successor” Randel Tarly shouted.</p><p>“The only one unworthy of being the Lord of Horn Hill is standing before me. You are stripped of your title the Queen and I have discussed it and you will join the watch as that is what you wanted of you son and now you will take his place there” Jon Said the man.</p><p>“I would rather die” The man proclaimed.</p><p>“You do not get to choose your fate! If you do not go willingly your son Dickon will go in your place, you will be executed, and Samwell will be the next Lord of Hornwood” Jon shouted back at the man. Daenerys looked at Jon shocked as he had not told her that. The Tyrells seem surprised at the harshness of Jon’s judgment.</p><p>The man thought on it for a while “If I go what happens to Dickon?”</p><p>“He will take his place as Lord of Horn Hill after he kneels before the Iron Throne and swears himself to House Tyrell again. Then House Targaryen and House Tyrell find an agreeable bride for him, we believe will keep an eye on House Tarly to keep it inline” Jon revealed.</p><p>Lord Tarly thought on it and spoke with his son quietly for a moment “I accept your judgment I will Join the watch perhaps I will see Samwell again myself”</p><p>“Samwell never Joined the watch. He is currently on his way here with and old relative. I am certain we will have a use for Samwell here in the red keep. Do not worry Randle he will not be Lord of Hornwood your son Dickon will, there are a lot of Keeps that need a lord that he could take up residence in keeps much more lucrative than Horn Hill” Jon revealed.</p><p>After that Dickon pledged to the Iron throne and House Tyrell, Dickon and his father were escorted out.</p><p>Jon looked to the members of House Tyrell “I hope that was an acceptable outcome for House Tyrell” Daenerys said.</p><p>“Yes, indeed it was your graces we shall start looking at eligible wives for Lord Dickon at once” Mace replied.</p><p>Olenna smirked at Jon “Where did you get the mind for politics, your grace? Not from Ned Stark clearly.”</p><p>Jon tilted his head “No not from Ned Stark, making peace between the free folk and the northern houses taught me a lot as did Robb and Ned Starks failure when playing the game” he would say he learnt a lot from the Three-eyed crow but he would keep his vision’s and green sight from the Lords of the south.</p><p>Daenerys looked at Jon “You could have told me you would send Dickon in his place if he refused Jon”</p><p>Jon was lost in his thoughts before she tapped his shoulder, he then answered her leaning in close to her ear “Sorry it was a spur of the moment bluff. I was never going to send his son to the watch, but I also knew Randle would not allow his son to join and Sam to be Lord of Horn Hill, not that Sam even wants Hornwood anyway”</p><p>“Oh, well then you should scheme more like this in the future then” She smiled.</p><p>“Yes, it has it uses it seems” Jon replied before looking to Ser Barristan “Bring in the next Lord Ser Barristan” Jon motion his hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys Red Keep.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Lord Stannis Baratheon thank you for coming today. I hope you have thought about our proposition I do not see your wife and daughter?”</p><p>Stannis looked around for a while “She does not need to be here as it is my choice weather, I bend the knee or not. My wife is a difficult woman to control I would rather she not offend the two of you” Stannis Replied.</p><p>Daenerys nodded “Fair enough”</p><p>“Before I give you my decision, I want to ask the king one question” Stannis looked to Jon. “What have you seen beyond the wall I have received Raven about strange things happening out there. So, what have you seen?” he asked Jon.</p><p>Daenerys turned and faced Jon “Later today we will be having our first council meeting and I will show everyone what is north of the wall, Lord Stannis. If I were to put it into words all that is out there is death. I want you to see what I will be showing everyone” Jon answered cryptically.</p><p>“One more thing what did you say to the red witch to get her to side with you?” he looked to Daenerys.</p><p>She shook her head “Nothing she said that after she met me when she looked into the flame all she saw was me and Jon she no longer saw you in the flames. She said Ice and Fire must come together if it does not none will survive what comes with winter” Daenerys answered.</p><p>Stannis nodded slowly “I see” Stannis knelt “I Lord Stannis of House Baratheon pledge to follow and serve House Targaryen”</p><p>“Rise Lord Stannis Baratheon Lord of Stromsend” Daenerys motioned, and he stood.</p><p>“Is there anything else that House Targaryen requires of me?” Stannis asked.</p><p>“Only that you be present at the first Council meeting to see what I have to show everyone” Jon answered.</p><p>Stannis nodded “The I will be on my way your graces” They both nodded, and Stannis turned and left.</p><p>Jon looked at her for a while then she spoke “Send in the Next Lord Ser Barristan”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter:<br/>First council meeting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon shows the Council what they should fear.</p><p>Family arrives at the Red Keep.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jon council chambers</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Both himself and Daenerys made their way into the council chambers everyone in the room was already seated.</p><p>Ser Barristan, Ser Davos, the Spider, Tyrion, Ser Bryden Tully, Robb, Missandei, Greyworm, Ser Jorah Mace Tyrell, Oberyn Martell and Monford Valerion sat around the table while Stannis Baratheon, Yara Greyjoy, Theon, Randal Tarly and Ser Jaime Lannister stood at the back.</p><p>“Thank you all for coming,” Jon said as he slid something across to Robb.</p><p>“What’s this Jon?” Robb asked as he unwrapped it revealing two swords.</p><p>“The two swords right there were forged from Ice, father’s sword, well your sword now” Jon announced.</p><p>Robb sighed “Such a wonderful blade was turned into two that are so tasteless”</p><p>“Ice can be reforged but for now we will need every Valyrian Sword we can find for what’s coming” Robb nodded to him agreeing.</p><p>“Might I ask your graces what Lord Baratheon, Lord Tarly, Ser Jaime and Robb Stark are doing here as they are not apart of the council” Mace questioned.</p><p>Jon nodded as he made his way over and sat next to Daenerys “Robb is representing the North until my brother…. My cousin Bran gets here” Everyone nodded in agreement “As for the Lord of Stormsend, Ser Jaime and Randle Tarly. I asked for them to attend because they need two know what is coming as Randle and Jamie are to join the Night's Watch, so they need to see it”</p><p>“See what your grace?” the Spider inquired.</p><p>Jon got up as Tormund and another wildling man brought in a chest and opened it “You had to put it in a sack didn’t you”</p><p>“The thing does not shut up if you don’t King crow” Tormund replied “Just be careful when you get it out Grenn lost fingers to it remember” the redhead smiled.</p><p>Jon laughed “Grenn is a fucking idiot for just sticking his hand in there without looking at which way it was facing” Jon retorted. Both wildling men laughed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys council room.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She watches curiously as Jon picked up a sack as was everyone else in the room. Only Robb seemed to know what was in the sack. Jon opened the sack as a blood-curdling scream came from it making everyone jump even Jon and the wildlings. “I fucking hate it when they do that!” Jon spat then he pulled whatever it was out of the sack.</p><p><em>Seven hells they do exist…. </em>It was just a  severed head, but she could see the dead man was still moving as it screamed.</p><p>Jon Sat the head on the table “This is why I let the Freefolk south of the wall everyone. The army of the dead is real, the White Walkers have returned”</p><p>She watched as genuine fear crossed everyone’s face “Fuck…” Oberyn said as he picked up the head studying it.</p><p>“Do you have more of them…” Oberyn asked as he studied them.</p><p>“Yes, at castle black we put the bodies of traitors and men deserving death in the ice cells to turn so we could get proof of them” Jon confirmed.</p><p>“You should bring more to the capital and show them to the court you grace” Stannis suggested.</p><p>“That would only make people panic your grace” Tyrion argued Varys nodding with agreement.</p><p>“I agree which is why you showed the council right, Jon?” Daenerys asked.</p><p>“Aye everyone who needs to know right now is in this room they can start preparing the forces of the seven kingdoms. Because if we do not win this war then this is the fate of every man, woman and child in the world” Jon confirmed “There is only one war that matters, the great war and it is coming”</p><p>“Jeor Mormont, he sent the hand of one of these things to the capital and we all thought it was a joke” Tyrion revealed.</p><p>“Aye, that was the first wright we encountered. I was working with the watch at the time and we brought the body of a fallen brother of the nights watch south of the wall. At night he turned, and I killed it again before it killed the lord commander” Jon revealed.</p><p>“How do you kill a dead man, your grace?” Ser Jaime asked.</p><p>Jon removed one of his gloves revealing a burn mark on his hand “I grabbed a lantern and threw it at the wright, it burned away the sword I had at the time did nothing”</p><p>“The dragon's breath fire,” Ser Davos said getting a nod from Jon.</p><p>“Aye they do and burning them works and Samwell Tarly killed a Walker with a dragon glass dagger and Dragonstone sits on a mountain of the stuff which we have already started mining. Valyrian steel also puts them down” Jon confirmed.</p><p>“That’s why Samwell stole Heartsbane then?” Randel asked but Jon was confused “Heartsbane is my houses Valyrian steel sword”</p><p>“Most likely yes” Jon put the head away and they put it in the chest “There are not a lot of Valyrian steel swords left. I have Longclaw which Jeor Mormont gave to me for saving his life. I was given another by the Three-Eyed Crow, Ser Barastan Selme is using mine and the queen's house’s sword Blackfyre to protect Queen Daenerys and Ice is two swords now but there are not enough swords to go around so we need the dragon glass and to forge weapons from it” Everyone nodded agreeing.</p><p>“Dorne has dragon glass as well, I will have my brother look into mining it,” Oberyn said.</p><p>Jon nodded “Thank you it will help Oberyn” Jon returned to his seat “For now we need to prepare for when they get south of the wall. I do not know how they will do it, but I know it will happen as the magic at the wall that stops them is weakening. Good Queen Alysanne could not get her dragon Silverwing to cross the wall but Rhaegal can without issue”</p><p>“How long do you think we have” Jaime inquired.</p><p>Jon shrugged “I don’t know two years maybe three but long enough to prepare I hope, long enough to come up with a plan” Jon sighed “I know that the last of the Freefolk are gathering at Hardhome north of Eastwatch and that the army of the dead is headed their way and will hit them in around four moons. There are thousands of them there mostly women and children. I will be leaving eventually to get the rest of them south of the wall. I could use some ships”</p><p>“You have mine your grace” The lord of Driftmark confirmed.</p><p>“The Ironfleet can also help” Theon added looking to his sister, Yara nodding in agreement “Better that the thousands are this side of the wall and not meat in this army of the dead” Everyone nodding in agreement.</p><p>Jon nodded “Thank you all” Jon relaxed a little in his seat “That is all we have on the matter of the Army of the dead for now” Jon Looked at Stannis, Jaime and Randle “Thank you, gentlemen, that will be all the rest of the meeting is for council members only thank you” the Three men nodded and made there way out of the chamber.</p><p>Daenerys turned her attention to ser Davos “What are the peoples of Kings Landings needs as of now Ser Davos?”</p><p>“There seems to be a shortage of blankets for the orphans and injured however food seems to be coming in well your graces” Davos answered.</p><p>“Cut up the Lannister banners that were hanging over the city for now until we can get a more permanent solution for them” Tyrion replied shocking everyone. He only shrugged “I have no use of them here better House Lannister helps people for a change”</p><p>Daenerys nodded “It is a good solution for an immediate solution even if temporary for now”</p><p>Jon nodded “Agreed”</p><p>Mace Tyrell cleared his throat “Have your graces come up with solutions for the empty castles throughout the seven Kingdoms?”</p><p>Daenerys nodded “Yes, the twins will go to House Tully as Edmure is married to Roslin Frey as such it will go to one of their children. Robb Stark has decided to give the Dread Fort to the Freefolk until they can return to the Lands beyond the wall once we deal with the long night. Any empty castles will be given out by the wardens controlling the kingdom in which they rule over only the Stormlands and the Crownlands will be decided by us going forward”</p><p>Bryden Tully nodded “A wise choice your Graces it lets people know that the house that sided against you will not be punished for their past actions in the rebellion when some actions were justified”</p><p>“What of the actions that were not, your Graces,” The spider asked curiously.</p><p>“The Mountain, Lord Tywin, Cersei and Joffrey will be judged once the rest of the wardens arrive within the next fortnight. The trial will not consist of myself, the Martells, Lannister’s or the Starks Judging them, as we all have a bias opinion of them” the council nodded agreeing with them only Oberyn seemed unsure.” Jon explained.</p><p>Noticing Oberyn’s agitation Daenerys spoke “However any who were wronged or whose family were wronged by them will be allowed to speak against them and the same for any who wishes to speak for them” Oberyn relaxed.</p><p>“Let face it they are guilty of there crimes all of them, but we must show we are bringing order not chaos,” Jon told the court getting nods of approval throughout.</p><p>The Spider nodded “You said there were other guilty parties for the events of Roberts rebellion?”</p><p>“Lord Peter Baelish and Lysa Tully knew of my mother Lyanna Stark Leaving willingly with Rhaegar and they burned the note she left for her brother and betrothed setting everything in motion. The Mad King would not have got his hands-on Brandon and Rickard Stark otherwise” Jon revealed.</p><p>Robb cleared his throat “My mother also says that Lysa sent her a raven saying that Jon Arryn was murdered by the Lannister’s when it turns out it was Lysa and Littlefinger again”</p><p>“Why does Lord Baelish do what he does your graces?” Missandei asked.</p><p>“Chaos is a ladder,” Varys said and everyone's attention focused on him.</p><p>Jon nodded “Exactly every time there is Chaos, he climbs a little higher to his goal, the Iron Throne. Unfortunately for him, the moment he arrives he is to be arrested for his crimes. We will use him to get Lysa here to answer for hers. Lysa is in love with Baelish and will do anything for him and will likely rush to speak for him”</p><p>Ser Barristan nodded “A sound plan your grace, but the Vale may not stand by if their lady is in danger”</p><p>“Agreed but once it is revealed that Baelish is involved with the rebellion, Jon Arryn and Ned Starks deaths Baelish and Lysa will likely turn on each other. Baelish is the threat and the problem, Lysa is not. This plan is just a way to bring Baelish’s crimes to light” Jon revealed.</p><p>Robb nodded “Let’s not forget Bealish had a plan to sell my sister to Roose Bolton to wed to his Son Ramsey Snow to gain control over the North after my death” Robb smiled “Roose Bolton kept all of Peters Ravens so we have the proof”</p><p>“You two dragons are crafty ones” Oberyn smiled “This council should be fun”</p><p>“What is the next thing on the council’s agenda,” Daenerys asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jon</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The council meeting was over so for now both Jon and Daenerys were enjoying some time alone together while they eat.</p><p>“Well it is safe to say the Lords will like being able to pick who runs the castles in their holds,” Daenerys said looking at him.</p><p>“I only care that they do not put people like Joffrey and Ramsey Bolton in charge” Jon replied.</p><p>“You never told me what happened to Ramsey Bolton” Daenerys asked.</p><p>Jon paused unsure of what to say “Well…. We attack the dread fort and after I was done beating with my fists, I had Rhaegal singe him up then fed him to the dragon alive”</p><p>Daenerys coughed “Oh…. That I did not expect from you…. Well I cannot talk I did feed some of the slave masters to them in Meereen”</p><p>“Ramsey was a monster who would hunt his servants with his dogs for amusement. He also enjoyed wearing their skin after he flayed them alive” Jon revealed making her mouth drop.</p><p>“Well I think feeding him to Rhaegal was too quick for him then” Daenerys commented.</p><p>“Rhaegal ate him very slowly Dany he did not die quickly but I did regret not making him suffer more beforehand” Jon confirmed.</p><p>Greyworm came into the room “Your graces a Samwell Tarly and Maester Aemon have arrived at the Red Keep”</p><p>Jon noticed Daenerys eyes fill with joy “Thank you Greyworm where are they now?”</p><p>“Missandei is setting them up in the royal quarters as the old maester needed to rest after travel” Greyworm reported.</p><p>“Thank Greyworm Yes I think we should let him rest from awhile at his age the stairs of the Red Keep could not have been easy. We will send for him at supper” Daenerys replied Greyworm nodded and left before turning to Jon with a large smile.</p><p>“Aemon will be thrilled to meet you Dany but giving him till supper to rest is smart. Best we put his health first over our eagerness to see him” Jon said with approval Before standing up “I believe we have a tour of the city to undertake yes” Jon put his hand out helping her to her feet.</p><p>“Yes, Jon we do” Daenerys confirmed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A tour of the city and Dany meets an old dragon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 10</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jon. </strong>
</p><p>The stench of shit was far more evident than when they took the throne. He had noticed the way Daenerys had wrinkled her nose as well as her followers they too had noticed the conditions of Fleabottom.</p><p>He kept his arm in her as they were led around by Ser Barristan and Ser Davos. Ghost stayed right by his side as they toured the city.</p><p>They stopped to meet with some orphans of the city and the orphanage the conditions were no better for them. The children met with himself and the Queen as they spoke with them and later with their guardians. They met with Ghost who had shown the utmost patience as his wolf was touched and petted by the children.</p><p>More funding would be put into the orphanages of the city. Daenerys mood had soured on the way back she was quite and saddened by their families Legacy. He had expected she would be.</p><p>The Baratheon’s and the Lannister’s had not left the people in these conditions the city had been built that way by House Targaryen.</p><p>Once they returned Daenerys had left to be alone for a while, Ghost following behind her. He stayed in the throne room and spoke with the council “What we saw out there is unacceptable my lords the people down there do not deserve to live like that”</p><p>“Lord Tyrion, Lord Mace, Ser Davos. I am putting you four in charge of coming up with plans and ways we can help the people of Kings Landing and flee bottom” They all nodded.</p><p>“We need to start by trying to fix the plumbing of the city it smells like shit and that is unacceptable” He sighed as he sat on the Throne for the first time.</p><p>“Your Grace. My father once got me to manage the plumbing of the Rock. I am confident that if I can have the plans of the city’s plumbing myself, Ser Davos and Lord Tyrell can come up with a plan to fix it” Tyrion confidently replied.</p><p>He nodded “How long?”</p><p>“A fortnight maybe a moon depends on how complicated the task will be. We will not know for certain until I have looked over the original blueprints” Tyrion Reveal.</p><p>“See it done. Lord Tyrion this is your main task for now and you are in charge of it Ser Davos and Lord Mace are there to help but they will have their own task that will take up their own time” He ordered getting a nod from the little Lion.</p><p>“Ser Jorah, Ser Bryden and Greyworm you three will oversee getting the city watch back in shape. I have discussed this with the Queen, and she believes you three are best suited for the task” They nodded “There is reports of corruption among the city watch we want it rooted out and squashed.”</p><p>The Spider stepped forward “I believe I could help with this task your grace my little birds see quite a lot and will be vital for find those who are corrupt your, Grace”</p><p>He nodded “Yes, work with each other. Use anything at your disposal and take the heads of the corrupt. Heads, spikes walls. No second chances for them understood?” The Spider bowed and the three other men nodded.</p><p>“Lord Monford, I want you to begin preparing ships for the journey North to Hardhome in four months, The Greyjoy’s and the Manderlys have offered to help so go to them ok?” The Lord of Driftmark nodded.</p><p>“Those on the council who do not have tasks yet you will get them once we figure out what to do with you but for now if you wish work with those who have been given tasks today do so. You are dismissed” they all nodded leaving.</p><p>Once they were all gone Ser Barristan approached him “We still need a full Kingsguard, your Grace”</p><p>Jon nodded “Yes as a Kingsgaurd and Lord Commander yourself I trust your judgment in this task. I want Seven Guards for the Queen and Seven for myself. A Kingsgaurd and a Queensguard if you will. The Queen she has you and Strong the rest should come from the seven Kingdoms at least one from each kingdom and one from the queen’s people minus the second sons. Bring possible candidates to myself and Queen Daenerys for a final decision”</p><p>Ser Barristan nodded “It will be done, your Grace. Your good at this, at ruling. You and her grace together will be something special”</p><p>He smiled “Aye, I hope so Ser Barristan” The old knight smiled and left, and he soon got up to find Daenerys.</p><p> He was in their room sitting on the couch looking out the window awhile rubbing Ghosts head who had followed her to comfort her. She did not look at him. “This is our families legacy Jon they wanted the people to bellow them to live and feel like rats” She looked at him with her eyes now glossy with tears.</p><p>“Aegon likely had grander plans for the city but then Maegor the Cruel came along. He likely wanted them to think that they were beneath House Targaryen. We have to be better our children we have to be better and it will be up to us to raise them better” He sat next to her and she lent on him her lip trembling.</p><p>“I wanted my kingdom to be beautiful Jon I thought it would be” He stroked his hand through her silver locks.</p><p>“It still can be Dany, we are still young” He gently picks her face up by the chin, so she was staring into his eyes. “We can do this Dany, You have no reason to lose faith in yourself now. Remember what you have achieved in Essos this is nothing compared to that?”</p><p>She nodded “I just never thought my own ancestors were like this I knew what my father was, but I thought House Targaryen was the greatest dynasty to ever exist”</p><p>“We can be. We just must make certain our successors learn from us, the example we set and the examples the good and the bad our ancestors have set” She cuddled into him nodding silently while he gave her a single kiss on her head.</p><p>“I want to help the children of Kings Landing Jon” She let out a deep sigh. “Growing up on the streets with no mother or father and only my brother. I know what that is like. I want to do as much for them as I can”</p><p>“Then help them Dany. Focus on them while others focus on fixing other parts of the city. We have a council for a reason. Give the children your own personal attention and choose a small team to help you when you are tending to other tasks” She looked up at him taking in his suggestion. “I’ll still need your help running the seven kingdoms but make the children your main task just as dealing with the Long Night is mine. If you need help with your task just ask me, just as I will ask with my task ok?” She smiled at him and nodded before cuddling into him again.</p><p>“I feel like I need to bathe after being out there Jon” She looked up at him “Would you care to join me?” She asked smirking.</p><p>He smirked. “Naughty girl Daenerys we are not married. You have such a filthy mind” She laughed “Along as the water is not scalding hot. My dick can’t take that Dany”</p><p>She laughed again. “Fair enough I will send for my handmaidens”</p><p>He kissed her head “We cannot be too long Dany. The old dragon awaits to meet you at supper” she got a surprised expression on her face so.</p><p>‘She likely forgot Aemon was here’</p><p>“Well we best hurry Jon” She got up to get her Handmaidens quickly.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Daenerys</strong>.</p><p>A quick fuck in the tub had helped her relax more for her meeting with her great uncle. Feeling clean again after walking the streets of Fleabottom also helped calm her nerves for supper.</p><p>When they arrived, there was a large young man with the man she assumed was Maester Aemon. ‘Samwell Tarly of Hornhill’ he had brought some books in for the old dragon among other items.</p><p>Jon had also brought in his second sword that she had never seen him use.</p><p>Samwell approached them Jon giving the young man a hug. “Sam is good to see you. How is Gilly and little Sam”</p><p>Sam smiled at Jon. “They are both doing well Jon…. I mean your grace”</p><p>She Jon chuckled “I’m still Jon, none of this your grace ok Sam?”</p><p>Sam nodded nervously before looking at her “Your Grace I am Samwell Tarly of Hornwood”</p><p>She gave a gentle nod “I assumed as such it is nice to finally meet you Samwell. We judged you, brother and father, this morning, unfortunately”</p><p>Sam nodded Sadly “The wall is the perfect place for a man such as my father you will get no complaints from me, but I have not heard of my brother”</p><p>She smiled “Your broth knelt and will take his place a Lord of Horn hill”</p><p>Sam relaxed “Maybe I will be able to visit my family without having to worry about my father” He looked back at the old Maester before returning to them “I’ll let you two see to the old man” the both nodded then he left.</p><p>Jon walked over to the Maester. “Ah, Jon it is good to be back in the red keep your footsteps are lighter than the last time we were together”</p><p>Jon knelt in front of him “Well I have been in good company as of late” He gave Daenerys a quick glance.</p><p>The old man felt Jon’s face. “One of your scars is new you did not have it last we were together”</p><p>“A hawk got me” Jon laughed “How have you been of late”</p><p>“I cannot complain at my age I’m still here after all” The old dragon had a kind aura about him and a gentle smile on his face. “I hear you are a dragon rider now?”</p><p>Jon nodded “Aye I ride one of Dany’s dragons Rhaegal named for my father. He’s jade and bronze in colour” She slowly made her way to Jon’s side. Aemon looked in her direction with his milkie white eyes. “Aemon may I introduce you to your great-niece Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen” Jon introduction made the old man smile even more.</p><p>“I have waited a long time to meet you, child. I almost feared I would not live long enough to see you return to our shores. She knelt low enough in front of him to bring her face to eye level” She noticed tears forming in the old man eyes.</p><p>“I have wanted to meet you since the moment Jon told me you existed Uncle Aemon” She felt herself getting emotional.</p><p>He moved his hand towards her face. “If you do not mind Niece, I would like to see you for myself. Now what of your colouring my dear”</p><p>“Of course, uncle I have Silver hair and Amethyst eyes” She moved his hands with her own to her face.</p><p>The old man laughed “You look so much like your mother and my niece your grandmother Queen Shaera Targaryen, but you sound like my sister Rhae so much” It brought her comfort knowing she reminded him so much of his family and her mother.</p><p>“Your colouring is quite the contrast to Jon’s but you both have so much of our family in you, Jon himself looks so much like my nephew Prince Duncan” She was shocked by Aemon revelation. She had seen a little of her brother Visereys in Jon but to hear he look so much like Prince Duncan was a surprise.</p><p>“I brought gifts for you Niece mostly books on our House many of which you will not find any more thanks to Robert Baratheon outlawing and having them destroyed. Without my eyes I have little use for them anymore, so it is best I pass them on now to the current generation” She looked down the spines of the books. She could not wait to read them.</p><p>“Thank you, uncle I look, forward to reading them. Anything on our house brings me excitement” She held his hand in her as he gave it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“I here you also ride a dragon, my child?” He asked.</p><p>She smiled nodding. “Yes, Drogon for my husband Drogo, they call him the winged shadow or the black dread reborn for his obsidian and red colour he is the largest of my sons”</p><p>“And the other one?” Aemon asked.</p><p>“Viserion the smallest and gentlest of my children he is cream and gold in colour.” She confirmed.</p><p>“I would love to meet them” Aemon proclaimed.</p><p>“I will introduce you to them,” She said happily.</p><p>“Jon, I believe you still have the gift I intended for you to bring my niece for me if I did not live long enough to meet her?” Aemon shifted his attention to Jon who handed him the second sword he carried.</p><p>“Now this was given to me by Bryden River at castle black before he disappeared beyond the wall and became the Three-Eyed Crow. This is the blade of Queen Visenya Targaryen, Darksister. Now I hand it to you” He gently passed the sword to her.</p><p>“I don’t know how to use a sword I am afraid” She revealed almost disappointed in herself.</p><p>The old dragon shook his head “It does not matter child it is a queen’s blade you should have it. The Long Night is coming, and it will bring me comfort knowing that you have that blade on your hip when the time comes child”</p><p>She looked over the blade. It was light it would not be too hard for her to wield and she was Shure Jon, Ser Barristan, her bear and Greyworm would all be happy to teach her the basics. “I would be honoured to wield it uncle” Jon was smiling at her.</p><p>They were interrupted by servants bringing food in for them.</p><p>“Ah, that smells good shall we eat you two?” Aemon asked sniffing the air.</p><p>“Yes, well shall Uncle” She answered back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was actually planning on Having Rhaella show up at one point in the near future but decided against it as it made no sense that she would not have found Dany during her time in Meereen and her and Got while they may be new monarchs in Westeros they are both adults and have been through their hardest trials for the most part any advice they should use can be provided by Aemon and the council.</p><p>My other fic Conspiracy of Ice and Fire Both Jon and Daenerys have not even begun their trials yet so it fits better that she could actually add something to the story there much better than here.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was just something stuck in my head that I needed to get done.</p><p>what does everyone think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>